Puppy Love
by Maihowl
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven usually never get along, but this little secret is bound determined to change everything... Follow the two titans as they get themselves into mischief and danger as the secret grows into more than just something to hide from their teammates... There is both a silly and a serious tone as the adventure continues further in the future...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guy's it's me, back with another teen titan's story! This one is much shorter though, it was supposed to be a one shot but it just grew and grew- but nevertheless it is still a short story, would you call a two/three chapter story a two-shot or a three-shot? XD I dunno, but anyway like always, I hope you enjoy my story and I don't own anything but the story D:

* * *

><p><em>Hm, I wonder what to do now…. Stuffing twelve hotdogs in my mouth without Dan the hotdog man noticing… check; Check out all the pretty girls at local pizza joint until they rub my belly and tug at my ears…check; Race around the park stealing flying tennis balls at the tennis court… check.<em>

_I guess that's it... I thought I had more of a life than this. _

Beast Boy rolled over in the grass, his dark green belly exposed to the sun in his famous canine form. Glancing over toward the middle of the fountain where the center of the park was exposed he watched a couple teenage girls glance his way, giggling then quickly looking away, whispering to themselves.

_Can't get enough of the Beast Man huh ladies? _He laughed to himself but didn't bother to leave his sun spot. He sighed and closed his eyes, feeling his tail sweep across the grass from pure relaxation. A shadow suddenly dawned on him and he cracked his eyes, only to see an underside of another fellow dog and a sudden warm wetness flowing down his side.

_Weird...I don't usually…wait-what the-?_

Beast Boy leaped to his paws and away from the dog, which he saw was a terrier mix. A growl formed in his throat and the laughing started up again from the girls nearby the fountain, he gazed over toward them, ears lowered in embarrassment.

_I can't believe I just got peed on! And laughed at in the same day!_

There was a sensation near his backside and he swerved his head back toward the mutt, realizing he was doing what every dog usually did as a greeting. Snapping his jaws in frustration, the dog veered away from his rear end and raced away with loud yelps. Hearing the girls shushed laugher he glanced toward them, they were not amused by his reaction and turned away, grabbing their backpacks and heading to the nearby trail.

_Guess they're no longer my number one fan… _Beast Boy sighed and padded through the grass until reaching the abandoned fountain, lifting up on his front paws he gazed at his moving reflection, his eyes swirling in the water. Smashing his paw in the liquid he destroyed his image then leaped inside, rolling around until he felt the urine smell was as good as gone. That was the last thing he needed to do, walk in the titans tower smelling like dog piss.

_I'm sure Raven could think of a few good jokes to last her a week... _He thought spitefully as he leaped out of the fountain, soaked. It was true the two titans have not been getting alone for a while. Ever since the return trip to Tokyo the teammates had more friction between them than ever. The jokes became more harsh, the judging more apparent, and worst of all he felt her wrath almost every day.

_Doesn't matter what I do, she is never happy. _He thought with a frown, knowing that none of the titans were around to see his negative reactions. Shaking his pelt he felt the water droplets spray off his coat and he sat down, wondering if he should return to the titans tower or not. The thought of Raven slowly dissipating in his mind; it wandered now to Robin who told them the night before that today, as a day of recognition from Jump City was their day off. He let the sun soak at his pelt again; remembering what each of his friends had said when asked what they were doing on their free time.

"_I don't know about ya'll but I'm heading to the auto shop with my baby, she needs a little love..."_

"_Oh, well Robin and I are going to be doing the going out… isn't that right Robin?" Beast Boy heard a distant, "Yeah" from their leader._

"_None of your business..." Beast Boy laughed, "Come on, seriously?" Raven gave an unamused look, "ok, I'm going to Six Flags to ride the Superman coaster…"_

Beast Boy pushed away the memories and gazed at the clouds, _so what are you going to do today Beast Boy huh? _He laughed, _well there is just so much to do, I just can't decide! _He laughed some more then fell quiet; looking around he found himself to be alone. _Yeah…that's it… so much. _He sighed and lowered his tail before transforming back into himself, his clothes still damp from the fountain.

Taking a few steps he walked through the grass toward the sidewalk and left the park. Heading down the area he kicked a rock and watched it slide across the ground until falling still on the grass. Gazing up he watched the various rows of beautiful furnished homes pass by his eyes when a noise caught his attention.

It was a cry of an animal in pain. Someone needed his help…. Pausing in his tracks he raced toward the house where the noise came from and paused at the edge of a fence. Transforming into a finch he flittered up to the top of the wooden boards and peered in the yard inside, curiosity swimming in his gut.

There a small puppy lay curled up in the corner, nose tucked under its tail, whimpering apparent. Nothing seemed unusual until a shadow lit across the yard and a young boy racing across the grass, screaming and yelling as if playing in a war scene. He wore a cowboy hat and a toy gun, or so Beast Boy hoped was a toy, held in his hand swinging it around like a lasso between his fingers. Another boy the same age appeared and followed suit.

Beast Boy was about to leave when he heard the child scream, "Stupid come here!"

Beast Boy watched the little brown pup uncurl itself; he immediately noticed the markings of a chocolate lab. The puppy veered away and began to walk the other direction away from the calling boy.

"Stupid dog! Doesn't know how to listen!"

The boy and his friend laughed and raced over to the puppy, the other boy who didn't wear the cowboy hat grabbed the little dog by the back of the neck, lifting him like a weight. "Look Joey! I can lift him up!" the cries of fear from the puppy rang in his ears.

"I wonder how fast he can run, huh Joey?" the kid dropped him to the ground where he held him, the puppy crumpling in a ball of fear.

"I dunno…come on dog, move!" He kicked the little puppy with his tennis shoes, but only received a dim whimper.

"Stupid animal!" He screamed, "Move! Or I'll kill ya!" He laughed, as if it was a joke, but the puppy didn't understand him and only curled up tighter, hiding his face from the two boys. The one with the cowboy hat frowned, and took his gun, pointing toward the chocolate lab.

"I'll count to t-ch-ree" he stuttered and clicked the device, "1-"

Beast Boy's eyes widened in horror and he leaped off of the fence in his bird form, but to his luck the boy didn't know how to count and the next number was, "T-chreee!"

There was a click and a bang as smoke rose from the end of the gun, Beast Boy's stomach made a flip as he transformed into himself, landing in the yard, anger bubbling under his skin. But to his relief he noticed the puppy had moved away from the noise and was unharmed, racing away toward the fence in hopes of escape. It was a toy gun…but boy did that sound real.

The two boys were about to chase the puppy across to the fence when one suddenly noticed his presence in the yard. Turning around, the boy smiled, punching the other boy in the arm until both turned to his direction, surprise and excitement lighting up in their eyes.

"Beast Boy! From Titans tower in my yard! Awesome, you're my hero!" But Beast Boy didn't return their happy smiles he only stared at them, a frown evident on his face.

Beast Boy sneered with a smile, "Think it's fun playing with your dog like that huh?"

"Oh yeah, she loves it when we do this!" He laughed, his friend agreeing with him with a high five.

"I'm sure she does, just as much as you love this…" Beast Boy transformed into T-Rex and unleashed loud scream- globs of spit flying from his mouth and flinging on the two boy's facings which immediately turned to fear. They suddenly scattered, smacking into each other once before racing into the house, screaming out for their mom's. Beast Boy quickly transformed back to his original form and dashed to the edge of the fence where the puppy laid curled against the wood. Kneeling down he scooped up the shivering puppy that was about the size of a toaster and climbed over the fence and across the grassy ally before reaching the sidewalk with a huff. Glancing back he heard with his keen ears, "But mom, he was really here!"

Beast Boy smirked and continued down the sidewalk, the shivering puppy in his arms. Turning down the lane he walked past a few shops before entering a small clothing shop. A woman clad in jeans and a pink top greeted him but paused staring at the brown fur latching on his shirt. She cleared her throat, "Ahem…while I do not mind a titan in my shop…_animals_…are not tolerated." Beast Boy gazed at her, "Um…excuse me?"

She laughed realizing her mistake, "Oh…well I don't mean you of course…you're not an animal…oh…well not most of the time at least…I mean…" She paused then sighed, "What can I do for you today?"

"Do you have a jacket my size?"

The lady glanced at him with curiosity, "It's the middle of summer…"

"So?"

She glanced at him then pointed her hand toward the back of the store where the clearance lay. He picked out a dark blue jacket and brought it up to the front desk; she stared at him when he dug through his pockets, realizing he had forgotten his wallet. _Crap._ She waited patiently, eyeing the wiggling puppy in his arms, evident of her disapproval.

"Um…heh…hey…put this on Robin's tab on the tower ok? Thanks!" Taking the jacket he quickly dashed out the door before the woman had any say so. He laughed, thinking of the boy wonders face when he sees the check of 50 dollars. Shifting the puppy to his right arm he slid on the jacket and shifted the weight to his other arm. Pulling up the sleeves he brought the puppy inside the jacket, hiding him from the outside.

"I know it's hot but we'll be in the tower soon." There was a whimper in response and he lowered his ears. The titans tower soon came into sight and transforming back into a pterodactyl he grasped the young dog and flew to the tower, landing in front of the door, transforming back to himself, a shivering, frightened puppy lay in his arms.

"Scared ya huh? Well I'm sure you'll get used to it if you become one of the team!" he laughed as he opened the door, grasping the puppy with one arm.

"Hey what's up- nothing here but me- yup…all alone…by myself…" Beast Boy shut the door and gazed around not seeing anyone and slowly passed by the lounge room and the kitchen. "Yup…just me…-"

"What are you doing back so early?" Raven suddenly appeared from behind the counter of the kitchen and Beast Boy jumped, letting out a startled cry.

"Don't scare me like that!" He cried out with a laugh.

Raven rose an eyebrow, "Kind of hard not to when you're a scaredy cat… "

"What? I don't have a cat, or anything for that matter, why would you say such a thing-"Beast Boy laughed nervously and began to head for the door when suddenly there was a bark from his jacket.

"I never said- wait…what is that?" Raven asked with a glance toward his jacket.

"What's what?" The puppy yipped again and wiggled in his jacket.

"That!"

"Oh this? It's a new jacket you likey?" Beast Boy asked, curling his arm around the lump where the puppy lay.

"I don't care about your latest fashion statement, unless it has the capability to suddenly-bark." Raven lifted her hand and threw he jacket off with her powers, revealing the puppy held in his arms, wiggling for more room.

"A dog! Beast Boy you know Robin doesn't like dogs in the tower, we can barely handle you, and you're toilet trained…for the most part."

"Hey, that only happened once!" He cried out but Raven didn't budge, her eyes revealing everything and he continued, "It was an accident! But anyway, come on Raven, it was abused, you can't make me send her back!"

Raven crossed her arms with doubt, "Beast Boy you think all animals are abused. You tried to free the local zoo animals once…"

"Yeah I would've gotten away with it too if the security tapes didn't catch me…" he muttered sheepishly.

"Yeah or Robin..." Raven agreed with crossed arms then continued, "Come on Beast Boy we need to return her to her family, she looks like a pure bred puppy. That's stealing."

"Stealing?" Beast Boy cried out, "You can't put a price on a dog!"

Raven raised an eyebrow, "Uh-yeah tell that to all the pet stores and shelters around the world." She sighed, noticing the tighter grip he had on the pup. "She could be missed; you don't want to take away their family member do you?"

Beast Boy glanced at the puppy that had evident areas on her neck where the fur was pulled out. Walking toward Raven he lifting the puppy up to where it was eye level with the sorcerous and spoke in a cute accent, "Come on Raven you don't want to send me away… I'm so cute and adorable…"

Raven narrowed her eyes and veered away, reaching for the hot cup of tea nearby on the counter. "Nice try Beast Boy, but she can't stay no matter how cute she is."

Beast Boy lowered the puppy, "Cute she is? I was talking about me!" Raven frowned and he laughed with a shrug, "Kidding!" She turned around and was about to walk away, "You can keep her here until Robin gets back, but you'll have to bring her back home when he does."

Beast Boy lowered his ears and sighed, "Raven, seriously, I can't take her back, look at her neck, look at the missing fur… and look at her paws, see the crusted blood?" He paused as he lifted up her paw; Raven paused herself glanced halfway toward him and the pup.

"A nail was ripped out on this left paw pad." Raven looked into her tea cup listening, "Look at her belly, it's covered with black specks and here is a large bruise…she's been hit…a lot."

Raising his arm he saw her flinch, "See! She flinches; Raven…you can't make me take her back. Please let her stay… can you keep it a secret? Just between you and me?"

Raven sighed and rubbed her temple then gazed over at Beast Boy who stared with pleading eyes, "Come on…please… I won't ask anything else from you today."

Raven contemplated this then let out a small breath, "Ok…I won't tell Robin but-"

"Thank you, thank you!" Beast Boy raced behind the counter, "You won't regret this!" The puppy gazed up toward him then at Raven with curious eyes.

"I hope not…" Beast Boy quickly hugged her before racing toward the doors and disappearing to the other side.

* * *

><p>Well here it is: (Duhn Duhn Duuuhhhnn) my first short story! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and let me know if you guys liked it and if I should continue! If it's not really popular I might not, but I have some great ideas ;) love this couple, so review if ya want I enjoy compliments, criticism, and chocolate chip cookies :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

What's up guys? Well I couldn't wait any longer, I had to get this next chapter out and going! Since they are going to be short chapters (each about 2000-3000 words long it shouldn't take too long to update!) Though I will be taking a small break from writing since I do have homework to catch up on D:

Anyway as always, I own nothing but the story, I hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>Puppy Love<p>

Closing the door behind him he ventured into his room, filled with as much trash as clothing piled around the corners. Putting the puppy on the floor he pulled off his jacket and tossed it to the side where it joined the many hundreds strewn about his feet.

"So here's my room, pretty sweet huh?" He pushed back a wad of paper as he made his way to the bed, "This is my bed, and here-"he motioned to the TV to the side, "Is my game station, and over here is my awesome game collection!"

The little puppy sat on the floor gazing where he pointed at the various objects, walking to the bed she hesitantly leaped onto the squeaky mattress, digging her claws in the sheets until she felt stable enough to stand. Beast Boy veered over toward the window which lay right above his desk, "Here is where I keep all my fan mail…."

The little pup scampered over to the edge of the bed on top of his pillow and gazed at the window outside then quickly losing interest dug its nose under his pillow with soft whimpers. Beast Boy looked over toward her and felt his stomach drop. Leaping over toward the bed he reached out toward the small picture clamped delicately between the puppies jaws.

"Don't touch that!" Beast Boy cried out and yanked at the picture in her mouth, but as he pulled a piece of the corner ripped away and floated to the foot of the bed. Beast Boy pushed the pillow away from him in frustration as he bent down and picked up the small cutout corner with care. He placed the two together to reveal a very old photo that was still black and white. The image was a little blurry but he could still see the vague picture of his parents waving at the camera on a boat just leaving shore. _The irony… _He thought to himself, knowing full well they had drowned from a later boat accident just a few months after.

Beast Boy sighed and placed the two pieces on his desk, clearing away any clothes or food lying on the surface before doing so. After being reassured once more of its safety he turned to look back toward the pup who was giving him the cutest puppy eyes… Head lowered and ears low, it was as if she was trying to apologize.

Beast Boy smiled, "Don't worry about it…." He paused, "Hey… I wonder if you have a name…" Transforming into dog himself he leaped on the chair that was near the desk, almost slipping on a couple shirts that lay on top.

Turning toward her he smiled, "So…got a name?"

"You talk?" the little puppy replied, voice jittery and unstable, almost falling back in surprise.

"Yeah-I hope so, or I'm losing it… so got a name kid?"

The little pup let its ears fall to her head and she buried her head against his pillow, "Stupid." She replied.

"Aw, you're not stupid, seriously, what's your name?"

The pup glanced at him then looked away without a reply then it dawned on him, "Oh. Well, I guess I'll have to give you a new name, a better one!"

Beast Boy gave it some thought and he sat down, something crinkled underneath and he stood up quickly, realizing it was only a plastic bag that used to be filled with cheese nips.

"I know! I'll name you Nips!" He cried out.

The little pup ducked away from his sudden excitement and raced under the sheets from fright.

"Oh…too loud huh…" He laughed then transformed back into himself, the little puppy peeked out of the covers and let out a yip. Reaching down he grabbed the little pup under the shoulders, "I'm starving, what about you Nips?" The pup glanced at him, confused over the name he had chosen for her.

"Hm…ah, I'll just put you in here-"he reached out toward the small laundry basket that could easily be carried around without too much trouble. Placing her in the basket he then proceeded to toss his clothes over her until she was hidden, there was a small yip and he quickly shushed her, adding another shirt on top to be safe.

"There, now if Robin or Cyborg sees this, I'll just say I'm doing laundry. That'll fool them." He laughed, picking up the basket once more.

"Ok, let's go back to the kitchen and find something to eat." Opening his door he strode through the hallway and as he opened the lobby door, to his relief none of the three titans were back. Letting the door hiss shut he walked over to the kitchen and set the laundry basket down on one of the counter seats and turned to open the fridge.

"Decided to wash your laundry in the kitchen tonight…?"

Beast Boy jumped, slamming the fridge shut and turned around to see Raven sitting comfortably on the couch, reading her book.

"Raven! I uh- yeah thought I'd spice it up a little you know…the washer was just … broken…yeah…" he paused in realization, "wait…I forgot you already know, duh!" He laughed and Raven let her book fall to her lap and she gazed at him with confusion.

"Please don't tell me you have that dog in there."

"What?" He gazed at it then laughed, "Psh, no way…laundry's broke… I mean the washers broke…" he scratched his head for ideas, but it was obvious Raven was having none of it and he sighed, "yeah she's in the basket."

Shutting her book she laid it on the couch and strode over toward the kitchen, leaning over the counter he watched her lift up a couple clothes to reveal a small brown ear of a puppy and a tail wagging underneath.

"I was afraid your clothes would start moving on their own…Starfire swears he saw one of your socks racing away from your room one day."

Beast Boy crossed his arms, "Hey, my clothes don't stink...they just smell…natural!"

"Right, because being natural is the newest trend on the market today." Raven lifted a sock and tossed it on the floor then reached her hand down, rescuing the stink suffocation with Beast Boy huffing nearby, trying to come up with a better comeback. Lifting the puppy up she let her settle in her arms for a moment, the puppy falling like a ragdoll, eyes shut as if afraid to be hit.

"What were you thinking bringing her in your laundry basket, she could've suffocated." She continued with a smirk, referring to his odorous clothing.

"I thought it was a great idea! What have a better one?"

Raven gazed at him, "Uh, what about a back pack?"

Beast Boy paused in thought and was about to reply then fell silent, "I guess…that could work…maybe."

Raven rolled her eyes with exasperation, "I-" but she was unable to finish her sentence before the lobby doors swished open, Raven thinking the worst threw the puppy back into Beast Boy's basket and using her powers lifted the clothes back on her, until it look the way it did when he first stepped into the kitchen.

"Hey guy's what's up, I've had the most-uh…Raven you ok…?" Cyborg stopped halfway from the door between the kitchen staring at Raven who was slightly out of breath, leaning against the counter from the sudden burst of speed of her powers, Beast Boy stood nearby, eyes wide with shock.

"Yes. Great. Fantastic, couldn't be better." Raven got out and stood back up straightening out her blue material before taking in a slow breath.

"Alright then, whatcha guys up to…" he then noticed Beast Boy's laundry sitting nicely in the kitchen. "Uh, hey BB I'm glad to see you making an effort to clean your clothes…but how come it's in the kitchen?"

"Oh this..?" Beast Boy glanced over and pointed to his basket with a laugh, "Oh funny story I-"But he didn't have time to finish his sentence when Raven interrupted, "the washer is broke!" Cyborg and Beast Boy glanced at her, startled from her outcry.

She cleared her throat, "I uh…I thought you would want to know."

Cyborg glanced at her wearily then back at Beast Boy, "She ok?"

Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders sheepishly and Raven cried out, "I'm fine for Azars sake!"

"Now, now, no need to get mad." Cyborg replied, "I'm just messin with ya." He laughed and headed to the fridge then turned toward Beast Boy, glancing at him, "No seriously dude, what are you doing with the laundry, I can't eat with that stink on the table man."

"Oh-right, sorry Cy!" Beast Boy grabbed ahold of his basket and began to stride forward toward the door leading back to their rooms. Cyborg turned to Raven and shook his head, "What was he thinking, trying to wash his clothes in the sink? Seriously..?"

Raven bit her lip and shrugged her shoulders but didn't reply, quietly following after Beast Boy before the door shut behind the two.

After a few steps in Beast Boy paused and laughed, "Wow, that was close, huh?" he turned but to his surprise, Raven passed him by without a word. Curious he followed in pursuit until they reached the back of the hallway where the laundry room resided. Opening the door she stepped inside and to his amusement and surprise she sparked up her powers until the washer blew from the inside, disabling it to work.

Pausing she looked back with concealed emotions, "You owe me big time." She then stepped out past him and shut the door behind her with a soft 'click'.

"Well that was violent!" He laughed quietly and fell silent as she side swept him with a glare. "I-uh…mean Nips thanks you. Glad we can trust you to keep a secret."

Raven sighed, "Look, I'm not going to play along all day ok? I really don't have time for this… so I'll keep playing hide and seek with you until tomorrow, and after that were going to find a new home for her, alright?"

Beast Boy almost dropped his basket, "Wait- what, I thought you said it was ok?"

"I said I would keep it a secret from Robin, I only kept it from Cyborg as an added bonus." She paused as if contemplating what he had said earlier and gave him a funny look. "Wait…you named her Nips?"

Beast Boy frowned, "What if Robin changes his mind? We could use Mascot you know… why not her?" The little puppy as if on cue, popped out of the basket and let off a bark of enthusiasm. He paused then continued after her question, "Yeah her name is Nips, great name huh?"

Raven looked down for a moment and sighed, "whatever…" She gazed at the puppy and gave an amused smirk, "Leave it to a teenage boy to name the dog Nips."

Beast Boy was taken aback, "What? It's a great name!"

Raven shook her head, "Oh and it has nothing to do with a particular interesting female part?"

Beast Boy's eyes widened and a blush grew on his cheeks, "No!"

Raven shrugged and crouched down to pet the brown lab, petting her ears side to side. "You are just so underappreciated huh?"

Beast Boy huffed, "She wouldn't be the only one."

Raven looked up at him who in turn stared down at her, "fine, what should I name her then?"

Raven let her hand run over her soft fur and Beast Boy watched her pet the puppy's soft, floppy ears. After a moment of silence she replied, "Elsa?"

The puppy wiggled her rump slightly; tail wagging side to side with excitement. Her little paws rose to bat at Raven's hands, she touched one small paw, a bit of fur was tore off revealing the pink skin underneath. She touched the exposed area then sighed, standing up, stretching her back.

Beast Boy contemplated her answer, "hmm…where have I heard that name before…I swear I heard it recently…"

"You're probably just imagining things." Raven replied then continued, "Come on, bring her with you for a moment."

Raven turned around and began to walk away toward the other end of the hall. Beast Boy without having time to think, quickly grabbed the basket and raced after her. They took a corner and passed a few doors until she paused at one of them that read "Raven" on the top. Opening the door she looked to him who still stood in the hallway staring at her.

"Coming?"

"Um…this is your room." He muttered, glancing at the room wearily.

Raven stared at him then looked up at the door name, "Yeah, no kidding."

He still stood in uncertainty, "no one is supposed to be in your room…"

Raven almost face palmed listening to the teenage boy standing in the hallway, "Yes….but I'm allowing you to come in…now hurry up before I change my mind."

Beast Boy blinked then shook his head and quietly followed suit. Raven quickly flicked on the lights, her dim dark figures stationed around the area taunting him. Turning around she pulled a book off the shelf and flipped through it, leaving Beast Boy standing awkwardly by the door. After a few minutes he placed the basket on the floor and sat down, reaching his hand inside and petting Elsa's head.

"So…anything I can help with…maybe?"

Raven glanced at him with slight amusement, "Not unless you know dark magic."

Beast Boy bit his lip and fell silent, after a couple more minutes Raven placed the book on her bed and strode to where the puppy sat in the pile of clothes, lifting her up and out of the basket she found the spots where her fur was missing and called out to her mantra. After a minute of concentration Beast Boy saw the fur sliding back on her skin where it used to be.

When Raven fell silent she sat her down back on the floor and Beast Boy gazed at Elsa with awe. "You…fixed her...I thought you didn't really care."

Raven took in a breath and looked to the little pup who gazed at her with large eyes; she didn't speak for a moment, only petting her soft ears. But after a minute went by she looked up to her teammate, "I can't stand to see someone abused, even if it is just a dog."

Beast Boy gazed at her and understanding suddenly enveloped on him, her childhood, like his….wasn't exactly full of rainbows and ponies. He placed his hand on the puppies back and stroked her soft fur as well, their hands inches from each other. "I understand," he replied quietly.

They sat in silence for a moment just petting little Elsa, neither moving from their spots nor bringing up unwanted stories of their past. Both seemed to understand the information that had flowed from one to another, an understanding that only they can share. Seemingly Beast Boy with his heightened animal sense he was able to pick up the distressed memories that came from Raven, and likewise Raven had her own powers, enabling to feel his own childhood issues bubbling inside.

After a few more minutes, Raven shifted and stood up, Beast Boy watched her walk over to her closet to grab something. He pulled Elsa closer to him and gently continued to pet her head. When Raven turned around he saw she had something in her hand, getting closer he saw it was a small back pack, perfect size for Elsa to squeeze inside and have wiggle room.

She threw the bag on the floor beside him, "OK, how about we don't put her in a basket full of dirty laundry now."

Beast Boy smiled sheepishly "Sounds good." Opening the bag he lifted the puppy up and placed her gently inside.

"Perfect fit!" The puppy stuck out her head and yipped in agreeance.

"Shhh, you have to be quiet though, or you'll blow my cover!" Beast Boy whispered, pushing the puppy down and flipping the flap over to hide Elsa's ears.

The puppy fell silent and wigging around with excitement in the bag, one of her brown paws sticking out playfully.

"Great now you think you're on Mission Impossible…" Raven sighed and watched him delicately put the backpack over his shoulders.

Turning around he grabbed the laundry basket with a smile, "Yup...call me Bond... James, Bond."

With that he turned around and began to sing the mission impossible scene, Raven rolling her eyes behind him as he walked out her door and down the hallway back to his room, when he suddenly paused at his door remembering what he had come out to do in the first place. His stomach rumbled loudly and he moaned inwardly to himself. He had completely forgot to get food.

* * *

><p>What did you think? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know! :D<p>

Ok so yea... the name for the puppy is Elsa and it is from the movie...FROZEN. Yeah I'm one of them. Problem? :D Though, I have always been an animated movie lover and nothing. I repeat. Nothing will EVER beat The Lion King. End of story. :D Anyway, ahem, hope you enjoyed my story and please leave a review if you have time! :)

_Oh also, I must add a huge thank you to my friend, JasonVUK, he helped out with some of my inspiration for this chapter! :D So if you get the chance, check out his story: The Garden. It's another awesome BBxRae fan fiction, so if you have time head over there and leave him a review! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I'm back, I swear I haven't abandoned any of my stories concerning Teen Titans! I've been on temporary leave because of College and it pretty much took over my life. I also wasn't getting very good writing vibes...I mean I can't write when I'm stressed out and have no good ideas. But alas I am finally done so hopefully I can continue on a few more chapters- I already have one halfway for You're not alone, so that one will most likely be the next one updated. This story is a little lighter so it's faster for me to update than the others. Also, I'm a weird writer... I tend to write a bunch for each of my stories, but I never write in order...so yea, it seems like I take forever because I don't have any ideas to further the story, I swear that's not it. I just need the fillers! XD

Ahem...anyway...here is the next chapter for Puppy Love. I have most of the next chapter written so you should see an update in hopefully a week or less. like always I don't own the teen titans, and enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>"Just a little farther….and….NO!" Beast Boy screamed toward the television that spewed neon lights across his room. Throwing his control in defeat he glanced over at the puppy that lay on the floor nearby chewing on the control stick of the second player.<p>

"How did I lose to you…?" He cried out, throwing his arms in the air dramatically. The puppy glanced up and wagged her tail before turning back to drool on the buttons, her tail beating against the carpet. Sighing he glanced at the screen to see his fighter down on the ground, the opponent jumping with victory. Scooting closer he picked up the controller, droll seeping down the side and grimaced. Glancing down at Elsa he frowned.

"Hey, you owe me a new controller!"

Elsa wagged her tail and opened her mouth just a tad, her tongue lolling out on the side with content. Beast Boy rolled his eyes with a half-smile and tossed the controller on his bed; then reached out, stroking Elsa's warm brown fur. Glancing up the two caught eyes and he saw the light blue eyes flash before him- wide and full of mystery. She blinked and he felt something prick at his brain, sending chills down his back.

_Huh, weird._

Suddenly his whole room flashed a bright red and he looked up to see the light blaring above his door. Beast Boy grumbled, trying to drown out the sound of screeching sirens.

_I thought today was our day off... this better be important or I'm totally taking tomorrow off._

Standing up he watched Elsa get up on her paws simultaneously, ears lowered with uncertainty. She looked around, tail tucked under her legs. The red covered the entire room and she crouched down, whimpering. Flashing red he scooped up the little pup and placed her on his bed in which he had quickly scooted all the trash and dirty laundry off on the floor. Stepping back he held up his hands toward her, "Stay."

The puppy gazed at him, slightly shaking and barked in response, ears still lowered from the blaring noise. Beast Boy lifted his hand to shush her, "No- no barking!"

Elsa tilted her head in confusion then wagged her tail slowly got to her shaky paws. Taking a few steps she tumbled off the bed with a quiet- "Oof!" Beast Boy watched her shake off the fall and yip, glancing his way with wide eyes. Taking a large step she trampled over toward him and tackled his shoes, pulling against the laces back toward the bed. He laughed, hearing her growl in in protest. Her voice still too young to sound like an adult- so the growl was more of a squeak than a threat.

Beast Boy sighed in patient frustration the siren still blaring in his ears, "No, stay!" He repeated and set her back on the bed, his left shoe covered in drool.

The puppy yipped again and he sighed, looking around he found one of his old stuffed animals and threw it at her. Elsa caught it with glee and nibbled at the ear of a stuffed bunny, temporarily occupied.

"Ok, be good, I'll be back after we kick some bad guy butt!"

With that he quickly opened the door and shut it, the little pup staring at him with curious blue eyes as he left her in his room. Beast Boy raced down the hall, past Raven's room and skidded through the automated door to the lobby. Cyborg and Raven were in the main room, he could see his other two teammates standing outside on the screen together.

"There he is." Raven stated, with the following stares of his friends.

"Sorry guys had to do something…." He paused then swallowed, nothing else coming to mind.

"It's fine, look I can't explain anything right now," he paused to look behind him, "I just need you three to meet Star and I downtown asap; I'm sending the coordinates to Cyborg, Robin out!"

The screen went black and the three titans glanced at one another, "I wonder what was so important that he can't even explain himself?" Cyborg asked as he flipped up a cartridge on his arm, checking for the location. Beast Boy glanced toward Raven who shrugged.

"Dunno-but I didn't like that look he gave us." Raven stated, Cyborg sighed and agreed, closing the hinge with a 'click'.

"Yeah-well let's not waste any time guys; come on." Beast Boy nodded in agreement and raced outside, following his two companions to the sea. He quickly transforming into an eagle near Raven who was waiting on Cyborg down below with the T-car…

* * *

><p>"Alright ya'll there he is." Cyborg called from outside the window, the two titans hovering above. Beast Boy immediately caught sight of the familiar spiky black hair from the distance and the orange glow from his companion. Glancing around he noticed they were in the outskirts of the city- where many old construction sites had begun, but never finished. He glanced over at Raven who began to descend and quickly followed suit with Cyborg gaining below on the ground.<p>

He had heard tales of these sites…why they were abandoned and left to rust. Ghost stories, odd happenings; and anything supernatural was a highlight for this area. Of course it wasn't hard to see why. Seeing all the rattling chains and rusted pipes, shadows came from every direction. It was pretty creepy. As he reached the floor he transformed back to his human self and waited on his teammate to get out of the car to join them. Glancing at the large constructed frame of what looks to be an apartment or hotel he shivered listening to the clanging of the metal. Although many people make up myths about this place there was a story that was true…

"You guys were too slow- I can't believe-ugh!" Robin shouted bringing Beast Boy out of his muddled thoughts. Raven touched to the ground beside him and glanced over at their leader who was quickly advancing in their direction.

"Hey man we came as fast as we could." Cyborg replied, turning around to lock the T-car.

"Well thanks to your timing, some of the evidence might be lost!" He cried out, with Starfire walking nearby but keeping a decent distance away, a concerned look crossed on her face.

"What evidence?" Raven countered, quietly gazing around next to Beast Boy with confusion radiating around her. Beast Boy took a look around as well and only saw the shadows that painted the walls of steel.

Suddenly they all noticed the look on his face and Beast Boy paled, "Don't say it…please don't say-"

"Slade."

A comparative groan escaped from all three titans and Starfire quietly rubbed her arm down nearby. Robin glanced at his teammates with surprise and frustration, "Seriously I believe I found a direct route to-"

"Come on dude, we already been through this; the guy is long gone, we haven't seen him for months!" Beast Boy countered.

"Yeah man, there's no way he made it out alive from our last battle." Cyborg added; Beast Boy spared a side glance toward his teammate, memories swarming in his head but didn't reply; not wanting to spike up another mission to hell.

Robin glared at the trio, "There is a way, he did it before, and he can do it again." He paused, "he's just waiting for the right moment…just wait-he will be back; and when he is, I'll-"

"Yes, we know, get your revenge. But couldn't you possibly get your revenge somewhere less creepy? I mean come on dude, its way past Halloween to be pulling these tricks." Beast Boy replied, annoyance seeping through his voice, his arms crossed in agitation.

Raven sighed inwardly to herself nearby and Beast Boy glanced toward her, wondering if that was toward him or Robin.

"Look I know this place is a little spooky, but were Titan's I'm sure you can handle it Beast Boy, huh?" Robin countered. Beast Boy huffed but didn't reply only glanced around the area with quiet green eyes.

Robin cleared his throat, "So the reason I called you guys here was because of this." Robin held out a paper that scribbled something red across the surface. Beast Boy felt his companions lean in to get a better look at the paper and heard Cyborg read: "I will find you. Be Prepared – You cannot hide."

Beast Boy took in the words and let a wad of spit race down his throat with uncertainty. That's when Raven spoke up, "How do you know it's not a silly prank some kid pulled?"

Robin glanced over toward his dark companion, "well I considered that fact, but the neighborhoods are farther down and many kids are afraid of this area since of well…the incident..."

Raven didn't look convinced, "I don't know Robin, you don't think-"but he interrupted her, "Look- I know what you're thinking…" He glanced around at his companions, "You think I'm going crazy- I'm not. I just want to be sure… I would rather be safe than sorry." The three titans glanced at one another when Starfire spoke, "I agree with Robin…we should give him a chance."

Beast Boy sighed and let his arms fall to his sides; it was useless arguing to Starfire. It was like arguing with a kitten who only knew how to cuddle. You just can't be mad at that. Cyborg and Raven seemed to contemplate the idea and seemed to come with the similar conclusion as him.

"Alright man, what should we do?" Cyborg spoke up. The team leader cracked a smile and folded up the paper and stuffed it in his pockets. "Thanks guys- I know this sounds silly but I wouldn't be able to do this without you."

Beast Boy glanced around at everyone who seemed a little more comfortable sacrificing their day off.

"Ok-so here's what we do…"

* * *

><p>The ringing of the chains echoed in his ears as they wandered past the various construction sites; the tall frames reaching to the sky which seemed to be meters high and he gazed in awe. Cyborg walked nearby, scanning the area with his built in flash light, lighting up the shadows for moments before letting them seep back into the ground. It has been 20 minutes and nothing has yet to turn up- of course he was not surprised…when Robin gets into one of his missions there was no stopping him and his plans.<p>

The cement crackled under his shoes and an unearthly silence filled the area, only the sound of their footsteps vibrated in the air. Something prickled under his skin and he glanced around, feeling the shadows leaning in closer, the chains rattling near his neck. Taking a couple steps closer to Cyborg he kept his pace near his best bud, his hairs standing on edge from the silence.

Suddenly Cyborg stopped and Beast Boy halted just right behind him and glanced around, "what…What?" Beast Boy cried out glancing around uncertainly.

Cyborg glanced at him, "A little jumpy green bean?" Beast Boy's eyes trained back on Cyborg, "NO! I'm just protecting you-I got your back dude!" Something clattered in the distance and he jumped, turning around in a split second, "What was that?"

Cyborg chucked then frowned, shining his light in front of him, "Come look at these Beast Boy…"

Beast Boy glanced back toward his best friend then took a few steps to get a better look in the light. Beast Boy frowned and sighed staring at the headstones that were placed under a pile of chains dangling from a pipe above. Cyborg shined his light farther out the sun peaking over the horizon announcing the end of the sunset, "Were getting close to the neighborhoods again."

Beast Boy hugged one of his arms and glanced at the headstones; there was a silence until Cyborg spoke, "you know I was just a kid when this happened…" he took in a breath, "I wonder if all the stories are true…" Beast Boy glanced around feeling his skin crawl. Suddenly a shadow appeared from over a headstone and he jumped, letting out a scream of fright.

"The ghosts have returned! Run!" he shouted frantically and raced behind Cyborg who shined the light on a familiar violet haired teammate.

"Raven, never took you as a prankster." Cyborg commented with a cheeky grin.

Raven raised an eyebrow and landed on the floor, "Gossiping about ghost stories again?"

Beast Boy, realizing his mistake, quickly stepped out from behind Cyborg, "Raven! Don't do that I almost wet myself."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Please, like that's hard to do."

"No it's not…" Beast Boy mumbled in return.

Cyborg laughed and patted him on the back, "It's ok little dude, we all have our fears."

Beast Boy huffed, "I'm not scared of ghosts or the dark... or rattling chains….or ….or" Beast Boy paused feeling a chill go down his back. A large shadow flared up behind Raven and he felt his muscles go weak, stumbling backward, and tripping on a pipe. Flailing his arms he fell on his back, catching himself with his hands- his gloves scraping against the gravel.

"Whoa, you ok Beast Boy?" Cyborg shined a light in his direction, Beast Boy's face paled.

"There's something behind you, turn around!" He cried out. Raven and Cyborg glanced at each other before turning around, shadows dancing in the faint light.

"I don't see anything…" Raven commented; Cyborg turned back to him, "Come on, let's not play jokes right now, were on a mission." Cyborg reached his hand down to help his friend up off the ground.

Beast Boy grabbed hold and stood back up, brushing down his pants, "I swear I saw something, I'm not making this up."

Raven glanced at him with a look that could say: cut it out or else. "Not now Beast Boy."

Beast Boy frowned and crossed his arms, a sudden clanging burst out from the side and Beast Boy jumped, fear escalating in his veins.

"I'm so done-see ya later!"

Beast Boy pushed past Cyborg and raced toward where the neighborhoods were located, ignoring the shouts from his teammates. Running blindly he suddenly felt a slap to the face and his vision turned a bright white.

"Ah! Help, help they got me!" Beast Boy screamed, then suddenly realized it was only a paper that had flew in from the neighborhoods. Grasping the sheet he pulled it from his face and glanced at it with mild curiosity, his heart beating furiously.

"Beast Boy, what's wrong?" He heard his two teammates shout until they managed their way next to him.

Beast Boy felt his heart drop and he let the paper fly, it soared past the dangling chains and rusted pipes. His two teammates watch it rise then turned back toward him, "Would you stick with the team for once?"

Beast Boy smiled sheepishly at Raven, "Sorry, you guys know how I get with the ghosts…." He paused and glanced around seeing the various homes lined up ahead of them, they were back were they had started.

"Think there is any evidence down this way?" Cyborg suggested, both seemingly ignoring Beast Boy's sad excuse.

"Maybe." Raven replied, "might as well go a couple blocks."

The three titans agreed and began heading down the side walk, the last of the sun's rays shining down on the path and lighting up the area a bright orange. Beast Boy gazed around then toward the sunset, lifting his hand over his eyes. Raven walked on his left, casting a shadow across his feet. He watched the sun light up her hair and stared at her for a moment before she glanced his way- he quickly looked back toward Cyborg who suddenly stopped near a telephone pole.

"Man, this is fifth one I saw on this street alone…" Beast Boy heard a ripping sound and glanced over, watching Cyborg rip a piece of paper tacked on the pole. Raven, curiosity mostly getting the best of her, walked over his way to get a look.

"I wonder why this is so important…" Cyborg murmured.

Beast Boy suddenly felt a wave of surprise radiate off of his dark teammate. Her eyes glazed over the paper before switching quickly over toward Beast Boy with demanding eyes.

Beast Boy gave her a quizzical look, "What, I didn't do anything…yet…" He smirked and walked forward to get a look at the paper and sucked in his breath.

He felt a wave of uncertainty go through him as he saw the exact picture of the puppy he had taken that very same day.

"It says here-"Cyborg continued, "Dog wanted: believed to have either ran away or stolen, if you have any information please contact…" He then burst with laughter; Raven glanced at him with unamusement as he continued, "Why would anyone go to all this trouble for just a pet!"

Raven smirked, "Oh and you wouldn't do the same if someone stole your T-car?"

Cyborg glared at her, "She's different, I built her and she's my baby."

Shaking her head she glanced around the area seeing how far off they were, "Look guys I know this may be the highlight of your day but can we seriously move on to more important things?"

There was a quickly voiced, "yeah," from Beast Boy on the side and Cyborg smirked, "Of course."

Raven glanced away but didn't say a word. Cyborg shrugged with a laugh and tossed the paper to the ground, crumpling it as he stepped on it on his way past. Beast Boy glanced up and felt his heart sink and expand with awe at the same time.

"Duuuude."

All three titans gazed up to see a mass of the very same sheets of papers casually lined up on each and every telephone pole, on every house and many blowing throughout the yards.

"Wow, that is one protective owner." Cyborg whistled- counting up to 50 copies just blowing by the three titans.

"Where did these all come from?" Beast Boy cried out- feeling Raven's stare boring into his back.

Cyborg was about to answer when a shout was heard across the way behind them. The titans glanced up to see Robin nearby, having found their location with Starfire flying in tow.

"What are you guys doing? You aren't looking hard enough!" He shouted in frustration.

"Robin please we are trying-"Starfire began as the two made their way toward their teammates, frustration radiating from her form. The alien princess landed nearby Raven and Cyborg and sighed seeing the determination laced within his orbs.

"Look, I found something that might compare with what I had found earlier in the week. But it's back at the tower, I need to go back to compare, we'll have to meet up later!" Robin turned around and was about to dash away when Starfire stepped forward, "But I thought tonight was pizza night..?"

Robin paused, considering what she had said and sighed. Turning around he forced a small smile her way, "Sorry Star I really need to get this done…maybe tomorrow ok?"

With that he turned around, racing toward his bike across the way.

There was a soft sigh and Beast Boy watched Starfire's shoulders sag with sadness. Cyborg laid a hand on her shoulder and gave Starfire a silent smile.

"I think someone needs to tighten on that light bulb of his." Beast Boy replied, glancing at the remaining titans. Cyborg smiled, "He does seem to have a few loose bolts lately, that's ok, we all have our times."

"Some more than others…" Beast Boy joked in return.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Can we get going? There is a limit on how many jokes I can hear in one day."

The two boys snickered at her comment and Cyborg replied, "Sure thing Raven," he paused and glanced over toward Starfire who watched Robin take off toward the tower. She sighed and looked down at the ground, "Hey Star there's room for one more…" Cyborg offered, walking over to the T-car with the other two in tow. All the titan's seemingly forgetting about the mass of papers flying around behind them.

Starfire glanced up in surprise, "No thanks… I think I want to fly home right now." She gave a soft smile; Raven and Beast Boy glanced at one another before Beast Boy took a step with a similar smile, "Need a flying buddy?"

Starfire laughed quietly and shook her head, "No thank you Beast Boy, I prefer to be alone right now."

Beast Boy took in a breath and nodded with an, "ok", and watched her rise and head toward the titan's tower.

"Ok ya'll… titan's tower, next stop." Cyborg hit the gas and the trio sped off toward the tower. Halfway there, Beast Boy who took the front seat yawned from exhaustion.

"Man, I'm beat."

"You and me both little dude." Cyborg replied, when suddenly their communicators blared, Cyborg swerving in surprise; almost hitting a car head on.

"Whoa! Watch the road dude!" Beast Boy screamed as he heard Raven open her communicator in the back seat. Starfire's distressed voice could be heard from the other end.

"Friends- please hurry to the tower! It is on fire!" She cried out.

All three titan's glanced at once another before simultaneously crying out…. "The tower's on fire?!"

* * *

><p>Ah! I ended it there! I'm such a horrible person... :)<p>

If you thought this chapter was a little slow, I'm sorry...It's going to have a ton of adventure for our two puppy loves for the next chapter for sure so stay tuned! Oh and just for fun I should mention I wrote this chapter...a month ago but I completely trashed it. It was...just horrible. Trust me. But anywho, review if you want I enjoy hearing from you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Beast Boy heard the squeal of the tires as they neared the titan's tower island. Without a second thought the changeling leaped out of the vehicle, transforming into a pterodactyl and took off toward the island leaving his two friends behind. Raven paused, glancing at Cyborg who was left standing on the ground, his partner flying away.

"Mind giving me a lift?" He asked, glancing at the empath with question.

Raven nodded and telepathically lifted them both; following the green titan a good distance behind.

By the time Beast Boy had reached the island he could clearly spot the flames engulfing the top of the tower, the midsection completely overflowing with smoke. Fear spiked in his chest and he quickly pulled his wings forward, positioned toward where the flames were engulfing the middle of the T. He could barely hear the cries of his friends behind him, begging him to stay away from the burning tower.

An image of Elsa trapped or worse burned in his mind as he ducked his head and crashed through the nearest window. Feeling his arms scratched in the process he fell to the floor. Beast Boy quickly transformed back to himself to gather his wits and assess the situation. His eyes were quickly filled with smoke and he blinked the tears that formed from the irritation, wiping them away with the back of his glove.

"Elsa?" He called out in the smokey hallway. He looked around and jumped as a piece of wood cracked above and Beast Boy looked up; jumping out of the way just in time for part of the ceiling to fall where he was standing. Dust filtered in with the smoke and he coughed waving it away from his mouth in an effort to breath easier. Noticing he was on the top floor hallway where Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven's rooms were located respectively, he started forward; a cough itching up his throat and he quickly swallowed, raising his arms and squinting his eyes to see clearly.

_Wait…the smoke…._ Beast Boy glanced up seeing the smoke thicken above his head, _it rises…duh Beast Boy!_

Transforming into a dog he felt himself hug closer to the ground, taking in a small breath. He looked up and watched the swath of smoke circle above his ears, glancing forward the green canine raced forward down the hall. Beast Boy slowed his pace as he came upon the first door on his left. Looking up he saw the name STARFIRE inscribed on it and looking down under the entryway he saw the flames brighten underneath the door, licking at the carpet with greed. Wherever the fire started…that is where Elsa must be. He had a bad feeling she was the reason this had happened. Why else would a fire start in the tower? It was one of the safest locations in the city, and his best friend keeps everything up to date. There was always that thought of an electrical outlet fire but he didn't give enough thought to the idea. Besides he has learned long ago to follow his instincts and his gut told him this was where he needed to be. Call it crazy animal senses but it's helped him this long, it won't' let him down this time.

"Elsa!" He yelled in his canine form, hearing his howl bounce down the hall. He glanced to his left and right in hopes to hear her little cry, lowering his ears he transformed back into himself and reached out to grab the doorknob and suddenly felt his hand burn as if on fire itself. He let out a scream of pain and fell back on the floor. Shaking, he stood up, just to be knocked back down from a slam on his other side.

Skidding against the carpet, with an "Oof!", Beast Boy flipped to his side and looked up, seeing another smoky figure levitating in front of him; green eyes glowing in the haze.

"Oh, Silkie, where are you my precious bumgorf?"

Beast Boy's ears perked and he stood up with surprise, "Star!" Starfire looked his way, the smoke obscuring her face but her eyes still held a surprise; "Beast Boy! You shouldn't be in here, it is most dangerous!"

Beast Boy smirked blinking his eyes rapidly to clear the tears that formed from the smoke; "Yeah I could say the same to you…" Beast Boy suddenly flinched hearing the groan of the tower as the fire licked at the beams that held the tower stable. Something crashed behind Starfire and she let out a cry of fright, both turned around to see a shaft of electrical wires hanging from above, swinging to and fro close to Starfire's head. The tamaranean landed on the ground, away from the wires and he watched her shake off her initial shock. Her bright green eyes locked toward her door, her eyes glowing a dangerous green. With a fierce yell she sent a heat of her star bolts, the knob flew off and the door blew into various pieces. Beast Boy ducked from the debris and was about to get back to his feet when a wave of fire greeted them, pushing the two titans back with a wave of heat.

Starfire gasped, seeing her room completely covered in flames, "Silkie! No, my Silkie!"

Beast Boy coughed, feeling his throat tingle from the sudden smoke inhalation; his eyes widened.

_What started all this? _Another thought suddenly dawned on him, looking up at the sprinklers on the ceiling,_ Why aren't they working?_

A feeling of dread entered his mind and filled his core as he watched his teammate from the side of his vision starer into the flames. Her eyes reflected a flashing of orange and red and he could feel the fear escalating from inside. It was so intense, Beast Boy felt himself succumb to fear, realizing that the flames just may have been too much for their beloved pets. Starfire closed her fists and Beast Boy watched with anger radiating, send out another bolt against the wall, exposing another large entrance to her room. Debris flew in every direction and Beast Boy had to duck to avoid getting smacked in the face with plaster and steal pipes. There was a hiss and he saw steam emit from one of the pipes busted from the side of the hole she created.

Getting back on his feet Beast Boy raced forward behind Starfire and watched her enter her room in a panic, calling out Silkies name again and again. The smoke blurred his vision as he watched the tamaran throw her bookcase to the side and lift her blackened mattress in desperation. He stood at the entrance of the hole, the flames licking the walls on either side, daring to strike Beast Boy down. He pulled away, the heat colliding with his face and coughed, clearing away the smoke from his nose. A sense of dream filled his core and he was about to turn around and head down to the next room which was his when something caught his attention. It was a whimper. He stopped and listened, trying to drown out starifires desperate calls and the moaning of the tower as the fire engulfed it.

"Elsa?" He started then coughed, his throat burning. There was a moment of silence, jumping as Starfire threw down her dressor from the other side, the flames spiking up and he heard her cry in surprise and pain. His eyes snapped over toward his teammate but then there was a bark, first quiet then louder.

Squinting his eyes in the thick smoke he looked to and fro; there was another soft bark and Beast Boy looked toward the closet to his immediate left. Covering his eyes he gazed at the flames that blocked his pathway, daring him to come toward them. Staring at the fire he narrowed his eyes and took in a breath, it was the only path to the closet, the only thing in his way. Pushing off he gathered a bit speed before leaping in the air, transforming into a flying squirrel, and gracefully glided across the tips of the flames. He felt the searing heat lick at his belly and legs and shut his eyes in pain. As he fell, he changed back to his original self, skidding in front of the closet; clutching his chest as heat radiated off his body in waves.

Flinging open the door he saw four pairs of eyes staring at him and the one closest to him tackled him to the ground, a dry nose nuzzling his cheek. Opening his eyes he saw the bright blue eyes and smiled, relief filling his suddenly weary and tired body. He didn't leave her here to her death after all.

"Elsa!" He cried out then coughed, catching his breath.

There was a shadow above and another cry, "Oh Silkie, there you are!" Beast Boy felt Starfire reach down and grab the insect, the gurgling loud in his ears as Elsa, covered in soot squirmed in his arms. Getting back to his feet his cringed slightly at the effort and watched Starfire release one of her famous star bolts at the wall leading outside; creating another large crater, the smoke pouring outside like an overflowed teapot. Beast Boy smiled and ran toward the end of the room and leaped off the edge; transforming into his pterodactyl and grasping Elsa firmly until landing on the grass nearby; in which case he lost his balance, falling to his side as he transformed back to his human form and flipping on his stomach; the pup rolling in the grass beside him until coming to a rest on her back.

"There they are!" Beast Boy suddenly heard, feeling the presence of Starfire as she landed nearby. Looking up he saw the shapes of his teammates racing toward them hurriedly.

"What were you thinking? You could have died!" He heard the scream of Robin, but he wasn't sure if he was talking to him or Starfire; but he had a gut feeling who he was yelling at, and it wasn't him.

"Yeah dude, why did you run off like that, you scared the bolts out of me man!" Beast Boy looked up to see Cyborg staring down from above, a hand outstretched.

Relieved, Beast Boy quickly took the offer and was pulled up to his feet, glancing up he saw the shadow of Raven descending down from the sky toward the group a look of questioning on her face. But his throat stung too much for him to call out to her.

"Raven, you need to focus on dowsing the flames- it seems to be strictly in one area…covering possibly two bedrooms!" Robin shouted up to the sorceress then paused as he heard Starfire speak up, "I will assist her." She let out a cough and Beast Boy watched Robin shake his head, "Sit this one out, we can handle this; Beast Boy you too; Cyborg follow me."

Without taking another glance at the duo; Robin headed toward his main target that was attacking the tower. Beast Boy looked up toward Raven who was staring at him from above. He gave her a thumbs up, letting her know he was alright. Blinking she nodded and turned, following the orders Robin had gave her just a moment ago.

He felt someone brush past him and he blinked his eyes, watching Cyborg run past muttering to himself about the security being turned off in the tower and the water system not kicking in properly.

Turning to his left he saw the movement of the little pup in the grass and walked forward; her coat was completely gray, covered in soot. Seeing him heading her way she yipped, wagging her tail excitedly. Beast Boy waved his gloved hand in the air, swiping away burned pieces of paper that floated past his way.

"Glad to see you're OK;" He sighed and rubbed her head; she shook her pelt then leaped forward, putting her paws on his shoulder as if trying to give a hug. He felt her hot, dry tongue scrape at his cheek and he smiled; standing with her in his arms as he watched Raven; using her powers to douse the flames from piles of ocean water she had managed to grab. There was movement near the edge of the tower and he saw Robin race inside the entrance and disappear. Cyborg stayed outside and it was only moments after before he could hear the tower suddenly speak: "Security on; Fire found on top level; Sprinklers activated."

The tower came to life; lights flickering on and water flowing from the top level from both sea water and the sprinkler system that was regenerated from the inside. Beast Boy watched with awe as the smoke suddenly piled out of the tower; the red and orange flames fighting to stay alive. There was a gust of wind and he saw Raven who had finished another downpour of seawater, struggle as the smoke suddenly enveloped her body, making her disappear from sight. The little pup yipped in his arms, watching her dive from the smoke back into fresh air. Looking toward the tower he saw the final flicker of a flame die down.

There was movement to his left and he watched Starfire race toward the entrance of the tower where Robin had disappeared moments ago. He could hear her call out his name; Cyborg turned toward her direction as she neared closer. But a sudden shadow distracted him from the Tamaranian's cries.

Glancing up he saw Raven land on the ground, hood up and cape wrapped around her ankles and she quickly put it down, letting off a couple coughs before shaking her cape, soot spraying into the air. Turning toward him she narrowed her eyes.

"How can you be so stupid..?!"

Beast Boy widened his eyes, his throat stinging, "What?" He quickly swallowed, hoping his saliva would ease the burning pain in his throat.

"Running into the tower while it was burning? If it had collapsed, you would have been trapped." She snapped.

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow, "Raven…you're not telling me that you were worried about me, were you..?" He smiled, catching her off guard. Suddenly he broke out into a coughing fit, bending over he let the pup jump to the ground by his feet

"Not even…" she paused in mid-sentence and stared at him for a moment, concern crossed her eyes for maybe a second. But he was quick enough to catch it; Beast Boy smiled and quickly waved it off, "I'm ok, just a little smoke…" He stood back up, feeling the heat searing from his body and he forced himself not to cringe in pain. He saw her staring at him and he suddenly felt conscience of his clothes that felt extremely airy.

"Your clothes…Beast Boy… are you ok..?" She spoke, her angered comments now directed toward his present health.

Beast Boy glanced down and he saw the holes that protruded on each side of his uniform, bits of smoke still lingered on the crisp sections. Beast Boy laughed, "Guess I'm really smoking hot now, huh Raven?"

Raven rolled her eyes, seemingly ignoring his comment and walked up closer feeling the heat radiating off him in waves, "Here…let me see…"

Beast Boy backed up as she neared, feeling his pain flare up on his sides and legs. "I'm fine, don't worry about me, we need to help …"

But Raven was quick and she snagged his shirt and pulled it up, revealing his side smeared red from the flames coming in contact with his body. It ran from his stomach down to where the edge of his pants lay and from how he was standing, it must have reached to his thighs or maybe farther. She sighed seeing the damage he had taken to save little Elsa.

"Beast Boy, this is critical, you can't walk around with this." Beast Boy opened his mouth to protest, trying to pull his shirt full of holes back down for coverage and she continued, "Would Azar help me... Sit down!"

Beast Boy fell still and dropped to the ground in a sitting position; little Elsa scampering away, her eyes staring at the two for a moment before quickly losing interest and narrowing her eyes at her back end and chasing after her tail in glee.

There was a noise up ahead and the two titans glanced up to see Robin, cape slightly seared but otherwise seemingly ok; he was heading toward their direction with Starfire and Cyborg in tow.

"It seems as though someone had managed to shut down our security systems while we were out." Robin stated.

Starfire flew in nearby, "But why start a fire? That brings attention to the tower, yes?"

"Yeah, that's what doesn't make sense…" Robin paused and glanced at the duo on the grass ahead of him.

"Beast Boy, Raven; is everything alright?"

But they didn't have time to reply as Starfire let out a gasp, Silkie still in her arms, "Beast Boy, your skin, it is red as an earth grown strawberry!"

The two boys glanced at their teammate and shared similar looks, "What were you thinking going in that tower? Those burns are pretty bad, you're lucky nothing happened." Robin stated.

"Yeah man, don't worry us like that." Cyborg agreed.

Beast Boy glanced at his teammates who had walked up and stopped in front of them feeling embarassed of them all worrying about him like this, "I'm fine guys, really it's just a burn…"

He suddenly cringed at Raven placed her hand on his side and he let out a low growl, pain seething.

"I'd say that was a lie." She stated, proving her point and let go, he narrowed his eyes in agitation toward her but she ignored him.

There suddenly was a bark and everyone's attention was brought toward the ground where Elsa stood, wagging her tail quickly with all the people suddenly nearby. But as each of the titans turned to look, her tail fell slowly when all eyes were on her and she quietly walked over toward Beast Boy and sat almost behind him out of sight.

Silkie wiggled in Starfire's arms at the time, "No Silkie stay with me, you are still recovering." But the insect refused and she had no choice but from the constant wiggling and crying to put him down by her feet. The larvae slowly made its way over toward Elsa, who peeked out from behind Beast Boy and let off an enthusiastic bark. Silkie cried out in return and bounded over toward Beast Boy, Elsa pounced back out from behind and lowered her front paws before jumping around Silkie with excitement.

"Who let the dogs out?" Cyborg replied with a laugh.

Robin glanced at Starfire then at Beast Boy, "So this is the reason you went back inside?"

"I had to save her; she would have died if I didn't go!" Beast Boy protested, watching Elsa leap around Silkie like a game of ring around the rosie.

"Yes, I too went inside for my pet…though I don't remember seeing the dog around Titans Tower before, did I miss something perhaps?" Starfire replied quietly, watching Elsa with high interest.

"You and me both Starfire…" he paused staring at the tiny duo racing around another, "hey Cyborg is it just me or does this dog look familiar?"

Cyborg glanced over toward Elsa with thought, "Yeah she kinda does."

Beast Boy's ears lowered knowing too well what was coming; he opened his mouth to reply when he suddenly felt very cold, very fast. Blinking he looked up to see Raven holding his shirt that had holes burned straight through on various angles…it looked more like Swiss cheese than his every day battle suit.

"Hey!"

Raven looked down, wadding the shirt and tossing it a little ways away from them, out of his reach.

"Your back is burnt; besides it really wasn't worth saving in the long run." Raven stated, bending down to examine the wounds that were beginning to rise on his back, large blisters covered his shoulders and around his spine.

Beast Boy pouted, crossing his arms over his chest feeling suddenly exposed he laughed, raising his eye brows in humor, "yeah, I 'm sure that's the reason; it has nothing to do wanting to see me without my shirt on."

Raven glared at him and softly slapped him in the head; he in turn let out a yell of protest and glared, "Would you stop the hitting!"

"You bring it upon yourself." She stated.

"Enough, you two lovebirds can fight on your personal time; right now we need to clean the tower, and from the looks of it, the right wing is completely destroyed; both Starfire's and Beast Boy's rooms in the process."

Beast Boy was about to speak up about the lovebird comment; and from the stiffening of Raven's shoulders from behind he could tell she felt the same way. But after hearing about his room, surprise and sadness swarmed in his body.

"Wait…dude you mean my room it's…"

"I'm sorry Beast Boy…from the looks of it, parts may be salvageable…but that's looking up from the ground level." He gave a look of sympathy, the other titans doing the same except Starfire who had a distraught look on her features as well.

"I figured my room would be gone…" she murmured; he took in a breath and let it out slowly, feeling the hurt slowly slide away. There was no use crying over spilled milk…or in his case, a burned down room. He watched Robin lay a gloved hand on Starfire's shoulder for comfort.

Hearing the playful growing by his side he looked over toward Elsa who was chasing Silkie playfully around the grass; hope sparked in his chest, "So Elsa can stay?"

"I didn't say that." Robin stated, glancing over toward him and Raven who had stood up; she quietly offered a hand toward Beast Boy on the ground. He gratefully took her hand and she pulled him up to a standing position, cringing in the process while hearing Starfire cry out, "Oh how adorable of a name Beast Boy!"

Raven sighed with Beast Boy smiling; when Cyborg suddenly interjected, "Oh that's right, she was on those posters back near the abandoned construction sites…" he trailed off seeing his little buddy's hurt expression standing on the grass. He swallowed, feeling suddenly guilty of his act of remembrance.

Robin eyes lit up, "That's right…I thought I saw her before…" he trailed off as well, seeing Beast Boy's rejected look then let off a sigh. He watched his leader pause for a moment, looking at Elsa then back toward him. Finally he looked back at the changeling directly.

"Beast Boy you need to return her back to her family; you can't just go around stealing people's pets, that's not right." Robin continued.

Beast Boy's ears lowered and he cried out, "But you don't understand I-"

"I don't want to hear any excuses; I don't want another zoo incident."

Beast Boy huffed, "that was one time…"

"And once was enough…took me days to rid the stink in the tower." Raven, Cyborg and Starfire all nodded in agreeance;all remembering the day. Beast Boy lowered his eyes, glancing at the pup playing in the grass with playful growls and nips around Silkie who in return let off gurgles and cries of joy.

"You stole Elsa from her family…?" Starfire suddenly spoke, a hurt look crossing her face and Beast Boy's eyes widened.

"No it's nothing like that I-"

"Beast Boy, it doesn't matter, we can't keep her; she isn't ours." Robin interjected.

_Would you let me speak! I can't even get a full sentence out with you two!_

"But-"

"You will take her back no later tomorrow morning," he paused a distant look on his face, as if thinking of something else in the back of his mind, "we have more important things to worry about."

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms in agitation, feeling the heat that spread on his chest and back, "Yeah like your obsessive missions to hell maybe?"

He felt Raven's surprise wave over him for a moment as she shifted her feet beside him. Glancing toward her, the violet orbs were large, gazing at him with curiosity.

Robin glared at Beast Boy, feeling that he had struck a nerve; "I have hard core evidence, and it's not your place to speak out like that Beast Boy."

"Oh did I say that out loud... my bad." He laughed bitterly and took in a breath of fresh air to clear his mind and rid the slight anger until he could properly think without the distraction.

"Now I understand you are angry but we need to do what's best for not only the public but for the titans tower." He turned toward Cyborg, clearly done with the subject of Elsa, "We need to reset the mainframe and check for any bugs in the tower that an intruder may have left behind."

Beast Boy heard the compliant reply of his cybernetic friend nearby and turned toward Raven who was looking up at the floating debris that floated down and around the titans feet. Bits of dust and burned scraps littered the area.

Beast Boy gazed at Raven with pleading eyes and she glanced at him, "You think she can stay; right Raven?"

Raven looked away, finding her attention on the lapping waters on the shoreline, "I don't want to concern myself with this; you brought this one on yourself."

"What! That's not fair; you said you would help keep her a secret!" Beast Boy blurted out.

All the titans looked at her with curiosity and she pulled down her hood, hoping to disappear from the stares that bore into her.

"I-never meant for it to get this far."

Robin cleared his throat, mildly amused by the information, "Well it seems there are the two stooges at work; why don't both of you go first thing in the morning."

"You can't be serious." Raven deadpanned, eyes narrowed under her hood.

"Do I look like I'm joking? Look, just stay with him so we don't end up with another return episode, one pet is enough." He glanced at Silkie who sat near Elsa who had fallen over from exhaustion; the larva poking fun at her side.

Beast Boy sighed, "This isn't fair; Elsa never did anything to you."

"Life isn't fair Beast Boy, might as well learn that now." He paused, "for now the best thing for you to do is heal; we'll figure sleeping arrangements once we're settled back in the tower."

Beast Boy sighed and he felt a breeze coming off the ocean. He watched with agitated greens eyes as Raven started toward the tower behind the two male teammates heading back to the tower's entrance. Nearby he heard Starfire who picked up Silkie with mild cooing. Giving a side glance to his dark teammate he spoke, sarcasm dripping in his tone, "Thanks for the backup Raven."

She spared a side glance at him, hood covering her expression, "Don't be mad at me…you knew it was coming."

Beast Boy let out a snort of unamusement, "Yeah I guess so."

She paused, letting Starfire fly past to join Cyborg and Robin up ahead, who were closer to the entrance.

He took a few steps, feeling the burn travel down his shoulders, across his back and end at his knees. He shut his eyes for a moment and shook it off. Looking down he saw the little pup gazing at him with bright blue eyes. He smiled and reached down, grabbing her from under the arms and letting her rest against his chest. She smelled like smoke and he coughed, holding her a little farther away from his face.

Looking up he saw Raven was waiting on him and narrowed his eyes, still slightly pissed at her betrayal but didn't say anything.

He didn't catch the emotion that traveled across her face but he could feel the bit of surprise travel his way. Beast Boy closed his eyes, feeling his anger radiate out and held it in; taking a few breaths until he felt the anger leave. There was no use being angry, it won't fix this situation. Rubbing Elsa's head he brushed away some of the soot from her ears and face. Clearing it away from her eyes as he stepped forward heading back to the tower. He cringed at the first couple steps but didn't let out a sound. The heat seared from his back and enveloped pain in his mind. Everywhere was hot, it was like someone put him in the oven.

"I don't think you fully comprehend your situation Beast Boy."

Beast Boy looked up to see Raven still standing nearby, watching him with a concealed face. He looked at her violet orbs that could barely be seen and stared at her and sighed, there really was no use staying angry; she didn't do anything intentional to hurt him it was his fault anyway, he should have been upfront in the first place with the team. But her statement caught him off guard and he slowed down, both of the titans heading toward the entrance.

"Huh?"

"You look worse then you're acting." She replied, her tone unreadable.

"Oh, it isn't that bad…just a few burns." He faked a laugh, feeling the heat explode down his calves and up his spine, he paused and swallowed a wad of spit down his dry, cracked throat; "I've dealt with worse!"

Raven stared at him as she reached the entrance walked inside, Beast Boy following her from behind.

"I'm a little bummed out I can't sleep in tomorrow though, hasn't he heard of the term beauty sleep?" Beast boy continued, wanting to change the subject away from him. Raven seemed to notice the switch but didn't comment on it and only glanced at him, hearing their teammate's voices nearby in the kitchen; "I guess you're going to have to use that dusty alarm clock again…does that thing even work?"

Beast Boy glanced at her in confusion, his mind dawning on the picture of his room burned down and empty. Elsa wiggling in his arms and he snapped from his trance, "Um…yeah I don't think I have it anymore…"

Raven's eyes flashed in surprise but then it dawned on her as well, "Oh…right your room…"

Beast Boy smiled, "Good one though," he snickered, "I guess I'll just have to borrow Star's watch for the night so I don't sleep in too much."

"You mean the limited edition Hello Kitty?"

"Yup that's the one."

Raven gave him a mild amused look, "Have fun with that."

"Yeah," he smirked as they found their way near the others; he could hear Starfire's quiet voice talking to Robin nearby.

"I wish it was not my room…my stuff was precious…I…" she fell silent and Robin smiled softly, "I understand…" he squeezed her on the shoulders in a half hug and Starfire lowered her head against him; listening to Cyborg who was messing with one of the main electrical controls nearby on the wall.

Hearing Starfire, Beast Boy spoke up, "You know…it's not all a bad thing, I mean... we can totally start from scratch and build some epic room that will make even Batman jealous."

Starfire looked up, her eyes filled with tears and Beast Boy felt his heart break at the sadness that lined her eyes. He looked down at his shoes and bit his lip, he wondered what he would find when he... He smiled and shook the thought away, no need to be sad too; Starfire needed everyone to be strong and happy in this time of need.

"That's the spirit Beast Boy" Robin replied, turning his head in his direction, amusement in his voice. Starfire sighed and nodded silently toward Beast Boy in agreeance, hugging Silkie protectively against her chest.

Looking up toward the door that lead to the other rooms within the tower he sighed and started forward. He could feel the eyes of his teammates on his back but he didn't voice his opinion on the matter. Curiosity filled his core as he opened the door to the hallway and paused, the scent of smoke lingering in the air. After a moment he walked through the door, feeling the stares of his teammates as he exited the main lobby and headed up the tower.

Beast Boy felt the rush of air hit him in the face as the door slid open to reveal where Starfire's room once was. Stepping out of the elevator he gazed at the giant hole that protruded outside, everything was gone or burned to a crisp, even her bed was black as night. Speaking of which, he noticed the moon that shined overhead, lighting up the room. Dawn was over and the night had just began. A small itch crawled up his throat and he let off a cough, the smoke still lingering in the halls.

Looking to his right, he followed the charred hallway rug down to the next room on his left. Pausing, he bit his lip, staring at the name encrypted on the door: BEAST BOY. He felt something shake and he realized it was his hands. What was he going to find? Was there anything left…or was it…gone.

There was a sharp bark and he shook off his initial thoughts and gazed down toward Elsa who was wiggling in his arms.

"Ok, ok I'll let you down. But stay near me, you understand?"

The little pup paused in her wiggling and stared at him and barked and he smiled, letting her on the ground. She shook her fur, dust and smoke flying in the air then sat down and looked up at Beast Boy with excited eyes.

"Well, at least someone is happy…" He muttered then looked back at his door and laid his hand on the scanner.

"Welcome back Beast Boy." It responded.

Beast Boy watched the doors slide open a feeling a dread sliding down his throat and ending back in his stomach. Eyes closed he felt the smoke smack him in the face, and in the moment he knew that the room he had spent so many days in, was gone.

* * *

><p>Hey...here it is the begining of the adventure with Beast Boy and Raven! Hmm, what is to happen? :D I must say though, this story has sadly grown and I have quite the line up of chapters on the way. Hope you enjoyed this one, if you did leave a review! :)<p>

Ta Ta for now

Mai


	5. Chapter 5

Here's another big chapter for a different story; I'm on a roll you guys :P I'm sure you will all love this chapter, or your money back guaranteed. I mainly used the soundtracks from How to Train Your Dragon, Narnia, and Dinosaur to write this chapter. But I used a few others from Titanic, Hunger Games, and other great movies and artists. My music makes my fan fiction and listening to a certain song, brings out my mood and hopefully in my writing!

You know what I just thought of? I wish fan fiction had a chat base, like Facebook…where you can see who was online and just chat with that. I mean, come on, I can't be the only one thinking that! Again I own nothing but Elsa

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 - Clearing Away the Smoke<p>

* * *

><p>Beast Boy lifted his arm, shading him from the smoke that raced past him in a hurry to get out back in the hallway. Letting off a cough and waving his arm in the air, he felt a gasp choke in his throat as he gazed at what was left of his room. Everything was black and soaking wet. There was a crisp scent of burnt plastic and paper lingering in the air and he forced down a gag. Squinting, he cautiously walked in, hearing the creaking of his floorboard. He looked down, the floors charred to a black darkness. Looking up he spotted his window, cracked and fogged over. He slowly walked over, unlatching frame and lifting it until it opened all the way.<p>

A cool night breeze smacked him in the face and he took in a breath of fresh air, feeling a sense of longing build in his chest. He sighed and looked down at his desk where a comic book lay. Picking it up he felt the pages rip out from the water log and watched it fall to his shoes. He frowned then slowly laid the torn pages back down on his desk and turned around, looking at every corner that was blackened by the flames.

There was a sharp tug down below and Beast Boy let his gaze fall to little Elsa. She was gnawing at his pants, trying to pull him a little outward. He smiled, "What is it Elsa?"

The pup looked up at him, realizing she had his attention and nosed her way to the edge of the desk, between it and the bed. He quietly watched her grab something hidden from his eyesight. Backing up he noticed she had a piece of paper…no it was a picture. Beast Boy's eyes widened and he fell to the floor on his knees at her level to grab the picture from her jaws, cringing from the heat that flamed up across his torso and legs. Elsa carefully let go without a battle and he held it up, feeling overwhelmed with joy. It was the picture of his parents; it was just singed on the sides, the little corner was still bitten off, but after rubbing the smoke from the front he could still see their faces, back when he was a tot.

Looking back down toward Elsa he smiled and rubbed her head, her soft ears sliding through his fingers. "Thank you Elsa…" he placed the picture on the ground and picked her up and held her, "How can I give you up?"

He felt her nuzzle his face, "it seems like you're the only thing I have left here now."

The pup wiggled and began to lick his face happily; he could feel her tail hitting his chest and he smiled, bringing her closer to his bare chest for comfort and she fell still, her head resting on his shoulders. He could feel her hot breath against his ears and it was then he knew he couldn't give her up.

The floors creaked and Beast Boy glanced up, ears perked up in interest. The pup had wiggled free and looked up as well, eyes staring at the entrance to his room.

"Robin told me that…whoa."

Beast Boy glanced at Raven's surprised expression as she stood by the door. She gazed around the room for a moment until her eyes landed on him and he looked away toward the window that blew in a cool breeze from the outside. He felt her stare on his back as he tried to avoid her gaze, afraid she would see the loss in his eyes. He felt the slip of Elsa's fur and he watched her wiggle free back to the ground; she shook her fur and barked, tail wagging happily. Beast Boy smiled and stood up with a sigh, he saw Raven move from the edge of his vision and he glanced over with mild curiosity. He watched her touch various objects, black crust crumbling to the floor. Raven's eye's widened in surprise as pieces of what remained on his book shelf collapsed, smoke rising from the aftermath. Raven took a step back; a look of sympathy was evident in her features as she looked around. She then turned toward Beast Boy who had fully stood up, wrapping his arms around his bare chest.

A chill ran down his back as the wind struck him from behind and traveled around the clearing. Charred paper scattered around the room, circling the two silent titans. The breeze whipped past Raven, her cape fluttering in the wind and she glanced over toward Beast Boy with a curious expression. Stepping forward she unsnapped her cape from around her shoulders. Beast Boy watched with careful eyes as she quietly wrapped the cape around his shoulders, covering his chest and parts of his pants that were seared with various holes exposing his dark green skin.

They shared a glance for a moment, surprise lingering in his eyes for a moment before a sense of relief and comfort replaced the emotion. The wind no longer tackling him from behind and he smiled, wrapping her blue cape around his shoulders, "Thanks Rave."

Raven gave a half smile, more for sympathy it seemed than anything legit. She looked past him toward the window as he felt the soft fabric gather at his skin. It smelled just like lavender and vanilla; he took in a breath and felt his sorrows suddenly leave him.

"I'm sorry…you must have lost a lot of things." She looked back toward his room and he felt himself melting back into reality hearing her voice.

"Oh…yeah…" He paused, "But that's it though…it's just things…stuff. I can always get new stuff."

Raven gazed at him, a curious look on her face, "Yes, I guess you're right."

She looked down and noticed something on the floor, bending down she grabbed the picture Elsa had found for him earlier, she stared at the photo for a moment and Beast Boy's eyes widened.

"Are these your parents?" She held it carefully in her hands, staring at the picture with interest.

"Yeah…I'm just happy that didn't burn in the fire too…" He fell silent not knowing what else to say to her.

"You never talk about them." She looked up and he felt himself look away toward the floor where Elsa sat gazing at him with bright blue eyes. He felt his throat choke at the thought of his parents and their dreadful fate when he was still just a child.

"Yeah, guess not."

They were silent for a moment and Raven continued, "I understand not wanting to talk about them." There was another pause and he saw her move, the picture held out for him to take, "I'm here whenever you want to talk."

Beast Boy looked up and smiled grateful she didn't push the topic and gently took the photo from her, holding it tightly in his hand.

"You should put that somewhere safe, I don't think you can replace that like the rest of your stuff."

Beast Boy nodded, "Yeah…I'll have to figure that out." He looked around his room and felt for pockets but the fire had seared them open, guess he'd have to stick to holding it until he could find somewhere safe to put it.

He heard Raven take a few steps around his room, looking around it with mild interest, "Well…I guess you don't have to worry about cleaning your room anymore."

Beast Boy let out a short breath of air, amusement flickering in his eyes.

"Yeah, no kidding. Do you think I won that bet with Cy then? I mean…this is technically cleaning my room spotless; quite literally."

"I think that's between you and him…" she paused, "but I don't see why not."

"Yes!" he replied, swinging one of his arms up in victory and let out a gasp of pain, feeling the heat travel from the back of his arm down his back and spreading to his knees. He closed his eyes and lowered his arm. Elsa barked in response and he opened his eyes, shaking off the pain that was slowly dissipating, hiding his arm within the cape Raven had given him.

"I'm fine girl…" he bent down and rubbed her head, feeling himself slip inside the cape for cover.

_No wonder she likes this thing...it feels like I could practically disappear._

He looked up, Raven was watching quietly on the sidelines, "You know I need to look at that sooner or later."

Beast Boy gazed at her from the floor, "What do you mean?" He smiled feeling the pain slowly dissipating to a wave of heat.

"You know what I mean; you can act dumb but I know you just put on that mask to fool the team."

Beast Boy paused, glancing at her, he felt something drop from his chest and his feelings froze in a slight panic. But why was he panicking? He had done nothing wrong…yeah sure he liked to keep everyone out of the loop sometimes. But that was for the best. The team didn't need to know every time his cookies crumbled or when his life was a complete mess. Sometimes it was better for people to know nothing was wrong than to go on worrying about you. It could be a mess of trouble when doubt starts to creep in…whether he was good enough…strong enough…smart enough… He wore his mask like everyone else; Raven didn't really have the right to accuse him of it.

He shook his head, "I don't know what you're talking about Rave. We all wear masks." He smiled, feeling his fang rack against his lip. She was about to reply when he stood up, Elsa in his left arm he rose his right one in defense.

"I know you can sense my pain…I'm sorry. You're right…" he paused with a lighthearted shrug, "I guess I need a little help."

There was a look of surprise and apprehension as she stared at him. There was a quiet silence before Beast Boy took in a breath and let it out, feeling his pain rush away with it. Turning around he walked back out to the entrance of his room and stood at the doorway. Looking down the hall he saw the edge of the carpet where the fire had stopped in its rage. The pup fidgeted in his arms and he pulled her closely to his chest, Raven's cape wrapping around her front paws until she was half hidden.

He could feel Raven getting closer and he spoke, "Well, at least the fire didn't reach your room."

Raven paused next to him and gazed down the hallway as well, staring at the room a little farther down the hall, a door on the left. Blinking he turned toward the elevator, going down to get Starfire's watch which she happened to be wearing that day.

"I'll meet you downstairs, I'm going to grab another cape…" she paused as he entered he elevator, "Oh… by the way, Robin keeps all the emergency clothes stored in the basement, hopefully you can last with just three pairs for a little while."

Beast Boy smirked, "Ya kidding? I'm a survivor baby." He flashed a smile as the doors shut, seeing an unamused face in return. He couldn't help it; it was just too fun messing with her; those reactions were too priceless for him to give up.

Watching the numbers blink he felt the elevator come to a stop and he exited, heading toward the entrance of the basement; putting Elsa on the ground he ordered, "Stay by me."

The pup tilted her head and watched him with blue eyes as he turned and opened the door with a 'click'. Opening up with a creak he stepped down and began descending in the darkness. He could hear Elsa's puppy breath as she walked behind him and he glanced behind to see that the door stayed open for his comfort. He couldn't stand the dark…especially in the basement. As he reached the bottom of the stairwell he felt his food suddenly get caught on Raven's cape and he felt himself slip forward.

There was a yip and he could feel the pull of the pup as she leaped out to grab the back of the cape. But he was far too heavy and both of them fell the rest of the way down the stairwell with loud cries. He felt his pain vibrating in his chest and he growled, the heat searing down his back.

Stiffening his shoulders he grabbed the nearest thing, a metal railing and pulled himself back up to a standing position, rubbing his backside which must be bruised and burned by now. He looked around, his night vision starting to kick in. He saw Elsa lying on her back, staring at him, tail wagging excitedly. He smiled and nodded his head forward; she leaped to her paws and began to follow him around a few shelving areas.

He was down there for at least ten minutes, looking through various boxes and passing by many shelves that held everything from souvenirs to important documentations. He came across one dusty box and opened it up, dust rising and flying in every direction. He felt a pull and saw the pup had jumped up, front paws at the edge of the box, looking in with curious eyes. Digging inside, something cold touched his gloved hands and he cautiously pulled it out, glancing at the frame he held. It was a picture of the team when they first met…the day they first built the tower. Beast Boy smiled staring at all their young faces.

"Wow…this is old." Elsa pawed at his arm and he lowered the picture for her to see and she gazed at it with interest then barked, staring at him.

"Yeah, cool huh?" He felt the other picture brushing against the frame.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing?"

Beast Boy jumped up in surprise, hitting his head against the top of the shelf, a box suddenly fell from the top and landed on his head, obscuring his vision. He could hear the puppy yipping beside him as the box was slowly lifted off his head. Luckily only Styrofoam and bubble wrap was inside.

He glanced up, bubble wrap still in his hair to see Raven standing in front of him, a slightly amused expression on her face.

"I mean, if you want to gift wrap yourself to the Titan's east then be my guest."

Beast Boy shook his head, the bubble wrap falling to his feet and he brushed himself down, Styrofoam falling to the floor.

"I'm sure they would love me." He replied. He then paused in thought, "So you're saying you wouldn't miss me?"

Raven rolled her eyes as she turned around toward other boxes on the opposite wall, opening the cardboard and glancing through each one before going to the next.

"I didn't say that."

Beast Boy smirked, "then you would miss me."

She glanced his way, narrowing her eyes with a warning, "Beast Boy…"

"Ok, Ok…" He held up his arms with a smile on his face.

He watched her dig through a box, bending down as her newly retrieved cape trailed the floor. She opened the final box, closest to the ground, she grabbed a few pieces of clothing and shook them out, dust rising. Standing back up she turned toward him, "here you go."

Beast Boy watched her hand him a pile of his spare uniforms and he nodded, reaching out to take them when the photo frame slipped from his hands and fell. Both he and Raven watched as it crashed to the floor, glass scattering around their feet. Raven's eyes widened with curiosity; using her powers she lifted the frame and gazed at it while Beast Boy took his clothes.

"Wow that's old…wasn't that when…-"

"Yeah, our first day as a team, cool huh? I wonder why Robin put it in the basement."

Raven glanced at him, "Probably for the same reason of what happened to it. Afraid you or Cyborg would break it."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, "Come on, I'm not that much of a klutz."

Raven raised an eyebrow and Beast Boy let off a small laugh, "Ok…maybe, sometimes…every now and then I am…"

Raven sighed putting the frame back in the box and using her powers to push the glass in a nearby bag and turned back toward where the basement exit laid, "Come on you."

Beast Boy grinned and followed her behind, suddenly remembering Elsa who stood nearby, staring at him with bright blue eyes.

"Yeah, come on you." He repeated with a laugh, using the remark that was for him, toward the pup. Elsa barked and raced up to him, paws leaping over the bag and landing nearby his feet. He looked up and quickly climbed the stairs back in the open where Raven stood nearby in the hall, facing toward where the lobby was. He looked behind him, watching the pup race up the stairs after him. He felt something stab in his chest, watching her wag her tail next to him. He looked up at Raven who was facing the opposite direction, walking toward the lobby door.

_You may think I'm giving her up…but that's the last thing I will do. _

Beast Boy quietly followed her in tow, Elsa scampering after him.

_Maybe I can convince you; you're usually always on Robin's good side. If I can convince you to let her stay then she might have a chance._

As they came near the lobby the door suddenly swished open and to their surprise they watched Cyborg head to the elevator, and he immediately assumed he was heading to his room.

"Hey Cy, heading to bed already?" Beast Boy called out to their oblivious friend.

Cyborg stopped in his tracks and glanced at Beast Boy as he passed them by, "Nah…I need to check the mainframe for…wait, is that Raven's cape?"

Cyborg doubled back and stood next to his companion, "You know blue suits you Beastie, really brings out your eyes." He laughed, reaching out for the wall before he fell down.

Beast Boy frowned, "hey! You didn't get your room destroyed! I gotta work with what I have!"

Cyborg shook his head, "Whatever man; maybe tomorrow you can try on Robin's attire."

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes playfully, "You're just jealous I get to wear Raven's cape and you don't."

There was a shadow and both boy's froze to see Raven standing nearby, hood down and arms crossed, "You know…this is all very entertaining for me…but I would rather you not make fun me when I'm standing right here."

Beast Boy could feel his friends comfort level plummet and he cried out, "No, I didn't mean it that way Raven. It was strictly on a make fun of Beast Boy level basis." He laughed uncomfortably, "You know messin around; I mean no actual harm. The green bean was asking for it, I owe him anyway from last time when he stuffed my car with helium balloons."

Beast Boy smirked, "Best prank ever."

Raven rolled her eyes as Beast Boy spoke up again after a short few second silence, "if it makes you feel any better Rave, it's pretty warm."

Raven shook her head, an exasperated look on her face, and they caught each other's eyes for a moment before Cyborg coughed, narrowing his eyes as if silently commenting on the interaction.

"Well, since you two are busy, I'll leave you be." He grinned and turned around, heading back to his earlier mission then stopped and turned around again, "Oh, and I wouldn't go in there."

"Why not..?" Raven questioned, glancing his way.

"Just trust me."

With that he turned back toward the hall and both titans listened to his footsteps until they disappeared in the elevator and he was gone.

Beast Boy and Raven exchanged a glance before she took a couple steps back and opened the door tentatively with her powers. Beast Boy stood nearby, wearily glancing inside with Elsa standing beside him quietly. The door opened with a hiss and they stood there for a moment, wondering what Cyborg meant by the warning. They looked at one another, both wearing matching capes then slowly stepped inside, Elsa following behind in suit.

Then he heard it and feeling Raven stiffen beside him, she must have as well. Or if not her hearing than her senses must have caught on. Beast Boy swallowed and took in a breath, hearing the crying of a girl in the lobby.

Raven's eyes widened as they stood at the entrance and she quickly turned around and shut the door as quietly as she could with her powers. Beast Boy looked down and covered his mouth with a finger, hoping Elsa would understand to be quiet. She stared at him, wagging her tail but didn't let off a bark of enthusiasm. He smiled and nodded then looked back up, concern waving inside. He glanced at Raven, wondering if they should stay here. Then his eyes caught something on the counter, Starfire's watch. Should he take it?

Glancing over toward the couch he saw two figures sitting next to one another, the television was on, playing a quiet show from the food channel. But that didn't seem to be a good distraction, for the sniffling and quick intake of breaths proved the Alien Princesses distress.

"Those cannot be replaced…I fear I have lost them forever…"

He heard the shifting of the couch and saw an arm wrap around Starfire, black and orange hair intertwined from where they stood and Beast Boy felt something else bloom over him and he smiled.

_It's not all bad Star. You finally got Boy Wonder to open up his feelings for ya._

Figuring he really didn't need to ask, Beast Boy quickly raced over and snatched the watch from the counter and walked back toward where Raven stood, watching the couple on the couch. She glanced at him, "Let's just go to my room…" She spoke quietly and he nodded with agreeance.

He looked behind him and stole one last glance before hearing her open the door in front of him. He quickly followed after her, Elsa on his heels. The door hissed shut and they glanced at one another silently as they headed toward the elevator.

Finally Beast Boy spoke, "I guess you could feel that too huh?"

Raven gazed at him with surprise and he continued, "Sometimes you need someone during a tragedy like that." He smiled, "Glad he was there for her."

Raven nodded, "Never took you to be serious before…or an empath…" she paused in thought and he laughed in response, "I wish. I just have these animal senses; I can pick up a lot of things…guess you never knew that huh?"

Raven's eyes widened and she shook her head as he continued, "Yeah, they aren't as powerful as yours I guess, but hey I think it's pretty cool; can get annoying sometimes though."

She nodded her head, "I understand that."

As they all stepped out of the elevator, including Elsa, Raven watched him snap on Starfire's Hello Kitty watch and he shook his head with an obvious smile of amusement on his face. Feeling Raven's stare he looked at her, passing by Starfire's then his 'room', "You know I rock the watch."

As they stood in front of her door, Raven replied in her usual monotone, "Definitely."

As she opened her door Beast Boy glanced down at where Elsa stood, still quiet by his feet and placed his clothes in the corner by the door where he would remember to grab them before he left.

Raven quickly entered her room, flicking on the lights, the darkness fleeing from their eyes as he entered and looked around, feeling a lot less creepy then when the lights were shut off.

"I didn't know you even had a light switch." Beast Boy chuckled.

"I don't really use it…" Raven replied, heading toward her bookcase that lay in the corner of the room.

_She must have turned it on for me… _he thought, and smiled, _that's nice of her. _

This was twice in one day he was in here and he was surprised she was feeling so neutral with him standing around in a place that she sought for comfort and privacy. One would think she would be more weary; but Beast Boy wasn't complaining. It wasn't like he had a room to go to anyway.

He looked over toward the edge of her room, glancing out the window where the moon shined brightly overhead; almost at a full moon peak. Feeling the room was a little musty he glanced over toward Raven who was immersed in her bookcase, whispering quietly to herself as she flipped through the pages of a couple large books on the floor.

Grinning he walked toward the window and with great effort pulled the frame up with a loud 'bang!' He fell back from the sudden force as the wind found its way into the room and a shadow came over him. Raven who had flown up nearby in surprise was staring at him; he, himself was lying on the floor from the force of opening the window. Little Elsa barked with excitement and raced over to tackle his face. Beast Boy laughed and pushed her away, "Knock it off!"

"What in Azars name…" She stopped mid-flight and fell onto the bed that was under her landing point.

"Why did you open that?" She replied after her initial shock wore down. Beast Boy sat up and looked up at the window with mild thought, "Needed a bit of fresh air."

He paused staring at night sky outside. The moon shone brightly in the room, lighting up the shadows that lay against the window. He squinted his eyes, noticing that the stars that were hard to see from all the light in the room. He could usually see a few from his room every night. It wasn't much since they lived in the city…but they were still pretty amazing.

Looking back toward where the light switch was he raced toward it, feeling Raven's curious eyes on his back. He quickly shut them off, darkness encasing the two titans and he felt Raven's shock wave over him.

"Beast Boy! What do you think you're doing!?"

Beast Boy glanced at her, confused of the shock that radiated from her, "Look, look outside Rave!"

Raven glared at him from her bed then quickly looked over toward the window, where the stars were suddenly alive outside. She blinked, realizing why he wanted the lights off.

Suddenly the bed gave way and her head snapped to the side to see Beast Boy sitting next to her, looking outside. She was about to push him off from startling her twice in the same five minutes when he spoke, "I always watched the stars before going to bed every night."

Raven looked back up toward the widow, watching the stars twinkle in the sky. She felt something radiate deep in her chest then something dawned on her, "Beast Boy…you know you're not staying the night here right?"

Beast Boy glanced her way and gave a small smile, "I know; the guest room doesn't have a window…so I thought I'd look at them here."

He heard Raven let out a sigh of relief, as if holding it in for a while. He smirked, "Come on, you don't think that lowly of me do ya?"

Raven looked toward him and shook her head, "No…sorry…I don't know…" she trailed off and he laughed, "Don't worry about it; I'm just messin with ya."

She took in a breath, and he watched her close her eyes for a moment, and he figured she was gathering her emotions together. He heard claws scraping at the floor and he leaned forward, glancing at the floor where two bright blue eyes stared at him. Tail wagging a mile a minute he picked her up and placed her on the bed, pulling her close to a hug. He crossed his legs, the cloak Raven gave him clumping together from how he sat.

"I think I'll need that back."

Beast Boy leaned his head back, seeing Raven glancing at the cloak around his shoulders.

"Oh, right…" he quickly undid the cloak, letting it fall on the bed, his back exposed once more. Raven took it with her powers and placed it near her closet where her laundry was sitting.

"You know…I could put that in my dresser…until you get your room all set up again."

Beast Boy gave her a funny look until he realized he still held the picture of his parents, the middle crinkled from him holding it this whole time. He stared at the photo, weary giving her such a precious item. What if she blackmailed him with it?

"I won't do anything with it, I promise." Beast Boy glanced up at her, still holding the photo with a grip, she continued, "and when I make a promise, I keep it."

Beast Boy swallowed and nodded, letting go of the picture and watched her use her powers to open the drawer and slide the picture in the top shelf. He saw his parents disappear from his eyes and he turned back toward Elsa who had laid down in his lap, eyes closed. He let his hands rack against her soft fur for a moment, listening to Raven who had begun flipping through a few books on the bed nearby.

"Ok, I think I got it." She spoke and Beast Boy glanced at her as she turned toward him, "here turn around..." Beast Boy complied, facing away from her, toward the wall where the door was at.

"It'll probably feel cool, try not to move too much though."

Beast Boy nodded and his eyes caught a faint blue color as Raven slowly fell into a quiet chant behind him. A gasp came from deep inside, rising past his throat, feeling the cool feeling travel from his skin, deep in his bones. He felt his body stiffen from the touch and he closed his eyes, pulling Elsa who was in his lap closer to him. The pup wiggled for a moment, getting comfortable before falling back asleep with a sigh. Soon the cool feeling became more of a comfort and he opened his eyes, taking in breath, feeling her travel from his shoulders down to his mid back, goose bumps running down his body, the heat slowly escaping.

After a few minutes of silence Beast Boy was feeling fidgety, just staring at the dark door that stood in front of him. He stroked Elsa's fur and a sudden feeling of regret and betrayal filled his mind. Looking down he watched Elsa's soft breathing and he spoke quietly, "You know…you completely sold me out."

There was a pause and Beast Boy could feel Raven pull back for a moment, the cool feeling disappearing for a minute before returning back down on his sides.

"What are you talking about?"

"Elsa; you totally just threw her to the dogs, literally." There wasn't a response and he continued, "I don't see why I can't just keep her. Starfire has Silkie and Cyborg has well…his car and everything. I don't have anything!"

He could feel Raven moving to his lower back and she spoke, "I don't have a pet either, so that argument is invalid."

Beast Boy huffed, "Well, technically, Elsa is partially yours, you did name her."

"She's not mine… she belongs to someone else."

"Yeah an abuser, I can't send her back to that place Raven; you may not understand me, but I don't tolerate people like that." He felt a growl rise in his throat and pushed it away, "That's why I'm never giving her back."

Raven paused and he felt the cool sensation go away, he watched her shadow lengthen in front of him as she sat up, the blanket underneath pulling from her movement.

"What about all those posters? Someone is looking for her; and that fire… You can't tell me you don't think someone started it because of Elsa. This all started after you brought her to the tower."

Beast Boy frowned, "She's just a pup; I don't know why anyone would go to starting a fire to get her back…that's cray cray."

Raven smirked, "Yeah…there are some major wierdos out there."

There was a pause and Beast Boy turned around to look her in the eye, "You don't think she should go back do you; honestly?"

Raven was about to say something, he could feel an unusual emotion swirling against his senses, but he couldn't quite pick it up since she covered it so quick. But she must have thought against it, because she let out a soft sigh, casting a glance at the pup in his lap, "I don't know what I think."

Beast Boy had doubts on her answer and responded quick; "Sure you do; I mean look at her, she's so innocent and adorable, you don't want to hurt that."

"Beast Boy, she's just a dog." Raven stated, looking past Beast Boy, avoiding eye contact.

Beast Boy stared at her, trying to make contact but she refused and he narrowed his eyes, "See that's your problem. That's everyone's problem! You think she's just some dumb animal right?"

Raven flinched at the anger that suddenly came over him, and her eyes flashed toward his as he continued.

"Well newsflash, I'm an animal too!"

"Beast Boy I didn't mean it like that I-"She began, her eyes wide with surprise.

"You know what, don't bother. I know what you're going to say." He snapped.

Raven was taken aback and she frowned, "You don't know that."

He growled, "You know what? I don't know why you even bother helping me; you're just doing this because Robin told you to."

He felt like something had snapped because Raven had to take a deep breath before dishing out a reply. She narrowed her eyes, matching his anger with her own; he could feel her agitation riveting deep inside.

"I'm helping you because you're my teammate," she paused, "and my friend…Robin didn't tell me to do anything besides to let you know where your spare clothes were."

There was a silence as beast Boy stared at her, an understanding coming over him for just a moment and his anger slowly dissipated. He let out the breath he was holding and looked away, down toward the ground. _I guess she took it upon herself to heal my burns. Maybe I was wrong about that, but I can't stand it when people judge others…judge animals. It's like they don't understand they are an animal too. We're all animals._

"I don't know where this is all coming from; I never thought that of you, nor does any of the team." He looked up, watching her as she moved into a more comfortable sitting position. There was a silence and Beast Boy was about to just call the argument quits when Raven spoke up, quiet but more understanding. She was looking at Elsa as she spoke.

"If Elsa is this important to you…maybe I could convince Robin…."she trailed off, closing her eyes and letting off another release of breath when suddenly something tackled into her front. Violet eyes snapping open she flung her arms back to catch herself from falling on her back and sat there holding herself, the weight who had managed to fling his arms around her neck like a scarf.

"Thank you Raven..!"

Beast Boy could feel the swath of emotions rolling off of her and he quickly pulled back, sitting in front of her, expression mixed and he glanced at her with uncertainty before she shook it off and gathered her cape closer to her for comfort. He swore he saw her face redden for just a second and he had to hold in a laugh thinking he had managed to embarrass the queen of darkness.

Narrowing her eyes Beast Boy watched her eyes glow for a moment and he heard a quiet chant before she moved forward, hands slightly blue and forcefully slammed her hand on his chest, pushing him down on the bed. Beast Boy felt the wind get knocked out of him and surprise enveloped his thoughts as he fell to a vulnerable position. He felt a cool tickle his stomach and he laughed, resisting the urge to high kick Raven in the face.

Just as she had began she was done. Her eyes turned back to normal and she sat up, Beast Boy looked down, no longer seeing the red streaks that were down his chest, instead a cool feeling replaced it.

"That was pay back." She replied tartly, glancing away with a smirk.

Beast Boy laughed and sat up, feeling down his arms and stomach, the burns only a distant memory.

"Thanks Rave."

Raven nodded and glanced down at his lower chest, "I thought you could let those heal on your own…" she trialed off and Beast Boy looked down and realized she meant the edge of his pants down his thighs and he blushed.

"Yeah…that would be best…" he trailed off as well and they fell into an uncomfortable silence until there was a loud snort, both titans's jumping at the sound. Looking down they saw Elsa sleeping on her side, reaching out with her paws as if running in her sleep. Beast Boy smiled, listening to her softly snore every now and then. He sighed, not wanting to move her.

"Maybe she should stay in here tonight…so I don't wake her up."

Raven gave an amused expression, "Well aren't you protective, before you know it you're going to have to take her cell phone away and ground her."

Beast Boy stuck out his tongue at Raven as she turned toward her closet and using her powers grabbed a few pillows and a couple blankets, tossing them on the floor. Beast Boy then quietly grabbed Elsa and placed her on a pillow, wrapping a dark blue blanket around her mid torso. The pup wiggled but didn't wake up. Standing up he watched her for a moment, noticing the extra pillows and blankets but didn't comment on it. Stifling a yawn he turned around began to head out of Raven's room, just as he was about to open the door he turned around again to give one long look at Elsa. Trying to decide whether he should leave her here. He didn't know if he wanted to sleep alone tonight with all that has happened today. Sleeping in a dark, dusty old guest room wasn't exactly inviting or friendly to say the least.

"You know…I did put out three pillows…more than what I would expect Elsa to sleep on…if you know what I mean…" she drifted off as he looked up at Raven with surprise who was sitting at the beginning of her bed, staring his way before they caught each other's eyes and she quickly looked down at Elsa, sleeping soundly on the floor.

"You probably don't want to be alone right now…you can stay if you want…but only if you want." She paused as if realizing what she was saying, "Not that this will happen again! I just feel bad you lost your room, and Starfire being in the lobby…and the guest room is pretty dusty…" she paused, "and I'm pretty sure it has mold growing somewhere in there." she paused fidgeting with her cape.

He felt a smile enveloped on his features, sensing her uncomfortable situation. This was unique, Raven has never offered him to come in her room till today and to stay in it no less.

_She must feel sorry for me… _He paused and wondered whether he should accept her offer. Everything she said was true…he didn't want to be alone tonight…and it may be the last night he sees Elsa if his plans tomorrow don't work. Not that they wouldn't…but there's always a backup plan just in case. Deciding he had thought it over enough, he looked over toward Elsa knowing full well he would rather stay to keep an eye on her so she wouldn't disappear in the middle of the night. But first he needed to tease Raven just a bit from keeping him in the dark.

"Well if you wanted me to stay, why didn't you just say so?"

Raven narrowed her eyes and he saw she was about to retort when he quickly held up his hands with a smile, "Kidding!" he laughed quietly and continued, "You know... You're being really nice to me today…"

Raven fell silent and Beast Boy shrugged, "Not that I'm complaining, I kind of like this side of you Rave."

They caught eyes before Raven looked away, not bothering to reply she instead using her powers, grabbed another blanket from inside the closet and draped it over her bed. With the window open he noticed it ruffled her sheets, she must have been cold.

Not wasting any more time the changeling quickly transformed into a dog he raced up to the blankets, digging his nose into the bottom one he felt the fabric envelop his body and he laid down. Wiggling he poked his nose through the other side of the sheet and looked toward Elsa who was sleeping soundly on the pillow nearby. Transforming back he grabbed the other two pillows and lined them up next to her. Reaching over he ruffled Elsa's fur with a smile. There was movement on the bed and he looked up, Raven no longer in sight, but he could see the sheets rising and falling softly.

"Night Rave."

There was a muffled response and he stifled a laugh, not wanting to wake up Elsa. Looking to his wrist he set the clock for 9:30 am. He flipped over and looked up to where the light came down ahead, and he watched the stars outside before feeling himself slip into darkness.

* * *

><p>Hey guys it's Mai out with another chapter. I know this isn't my most popular story but this was my next update before moving on to one of the other two stories.<p>

Before I started writing here on fan fiction I was a little different; I was really into roleplaying…I used a different name back then, but that's what started it all. Writing, while not perfect, makes me who I am; and I couldn't live without it. In a way, it saved my life; that and my Spotify music.

I guess all I'm trying to say is that for anyone who takes the time to read my stories, comment and criticize, you keep me going; not just in updates, but in my confidence. You will most likely never know me, but I couldn't thank you all enough. Whether it be one or a hundred readers I will continue each of my Titan's stories because it's something that grows with me. I see it every day… All these new ideas I have to write down before I forget in the middle of a math exam, lecture or work. (Yes that has happened.) :P

That's pretty much it If you ever want to contact me outside of Fan fiction in my quiet little world; I do play Pokemon X as well as Animal Crossing New Leaf :P I also have a playstation 2 and my favorite youtube subscriber is Pewdiepie; oh and I recently started watching Young Justice (it really isn't that bad, I like it so far; but…nothing can replace good ole Teen Titans ). :D

Mai


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guy's I just wanted to let you know I'm still alive and such... I'm sorry for the disappearance; as I stated in my other story I had a bad break up and I just... didn't have the urge to do anything I loved anymore. I lost myself, I went to counseling and even the doctor. I lost over twenty pounds in three months and I'm 115 I think now. But the good news is I am doing better :) I found out how much of a jerk my last guy was; he threw away my childhood stuffed dog I got when I was ten years old. I will never see it again but I hope someone out there, whoever it is; is taking care of him...

Anyway, here is Puppy Love 6; it's a little short because I had planned on making this one giant scene, but I was having such a hard time coming up with a concept to draw the middle of the story together and I decided not to wait anymore.

* * *

><p>Puppy Love 6<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Meow meow meow…"<strong>

The world was dark and hazy as Beast Boy felt his thoughts slowly piece back together from deep inside. His dreams slowly slipped away he felt his breath lengthen and his senses back on track.

"**Meow Meow Meow…"**

_What…what is going on…why am I hearing cats?_

"**Meow Meow Meow…"**

Beast Boy groaned and opened his eyes, a shaft of light greeting him in his face. Squinting he looked to his right where the loud sound vibrated in his ears and rang in his skull. Reaching with his left arm Beast Boy pinched the side of the Hello Kitty watch and sighed; flipping over and closing his eyes, letting the sun beat off his eyelids.

Stretching his left hand to pet Elsa where she was the night before, there was a faint surprise when it hit only pillow. Sinking his hand in the soft fabric, panic suddenly rose in his throat and Beast Boy sat up, eyes snapping open; only just now realizing he was in Raven's room.

"Oh right, duh…I knew that."

He looked around the room noticing someone else was missing, staring at the empty bed he wondered where she must have went off to. He knew she was more of an early riser so she must have left without bothering him. Glancing at the watch he noted it was 9:30am and quickly stood up, throwing the blanket on the floor and ruffling his hair before starting forward; quickly grabbing one of his spare shirts crumpled on the floor and throwing it over his head in one quick sweep.

Suddenly a thought dawned on him.

_What if Raven took…No…she wouldn't…._

Anger spiked with his panic as he jumped forward and grabbed the door handle, yanking it open with a force. He took not even two steps in the hall before something threw him off balance, sending him toppling against the wall behind him.

There was a loud bark and Beast Boy's anger dissipated faster than letting out an airtight balloon. Looking down he saw little Elsa eagerly standing in front of him and with a shake of her fur he suddenly felt wet, very fast.

"Elsa! You're all wet!" He cried out, shielding his eyes from the water spraying in his direction.

There was another shadow, just seconds after the incident, racing toward him in haste as he bent down to pick Elsa up and to hopefully find a towel nearby.

Looking up he felt the water soak in his shirt. Bubble suds covered the top layer of Elsa's ears and he rubbed her head, feeling the soapy water run across his glove and drip to the floor. There were footsteps, first quick then slow, and the shadow suddenly covered the duo. Beast Boy looked up to find his teammate, hood down and arms crossed; she too was wet. Her cape bore darker spots at her torso, suds covering her shoes.

Beast Boy held his laughter, seeing the unamused look on her face, and before she could get a word in he piped up, "A bath? Which one got the bath, I'm a little confused."

Raven smirked, "Hilarious, I just thought it would be nice to not smell burned fur and wet dog in the morning." She paused, "but I can't really control the wet dog smell since that didn't come from Elsa."

Beast Boy huffed, "hey, I don't smell like…." He paused smelling the air for a moment then took back the comment, "never mind, maybe a shower is a good idea."

"You think?"

Beast Boy shrugged and lifted his limbs for Elsa to shift positions as she wiggled in his arms, laying her head on his right arm.

There was a pause, the two titans standing there, an awkward silence filled the air and Beast Boy rubbed his arms and looked around for a moment.

"You're kind of standing in my way…" Raven stated suddenly and Beast Boy looked around then she continued, "My room…" He looked up and smiled apologetically, "Oh, yeah, sorry." He quickly moved to the side, away from the door frame and shifted Elsa in his arms again as Raven began walking by. Looking down at his feet he felt a moment of relief pass through his bones and he stole a glance toward Raven as she passed him by.

"You know… for a moment there… I thought you took her back…" He stated quietly.

Raven paused and glanced his way, halfway in her room; her expression unreadable and replied quietly, "I may be dark and scary sometimes…but it doesn't mean I don't have a heart."

Beast Boy blinked; taken off guard, suddenly feeling bad for assuming the worst of her and watched Raven slowly shut the door, her figure disappearing from sight. Elsa nipped at his ears and Beast Boy pulled back in surprise, "Hey! What was that for?" He glanced at the blue eyes that stared at him and he narrowed his eyes in return playfully, "I didn't mean it; shesh, I'm not the bad guy around here." Elsa wagged her tail and barked; Beast Boy sighed and began walking forward toward the bathroom.

Opening the door he set the pup down and closed the door behind him. He noted the wet floors surrounding the tub and the skid marks of where Raven may have slid to catch Elsa from escaping. He laughed quietly, picturing her trying to give the hyped up puppy a bath.

_You know, I never expected Raven to do anything like that before… that was… nice. Does she even do nice? _

Beast Boy shook his head and put the thought behind him. Stripping off his clothes he jumped in the shower; nearby he heard little Elsa climb on the sink, her claws scraping on the marbled surface as he turned on the water. After a few minutes he shut the water off and grabbed his towel, stepping out he felt a wave of surprise hit him and he let out a gasp. Rolls of toilet paper were scattered all across the floor and in the middle lay little Elsa, sitting down, tail wagging and covered in toilet paper, head to toe.

"Aw man, Robin is going to kill me."

Elsa barked, stood up and raced toward him; wads of toilet paper were dragging behind her she leaped up in his arms. Beast Boy quickly reached to grab her, almost losing his towel in the process; toilet paper scattering across the bathtub and around his exposed body. Letting her weight crash against his chest he began to lose his balance. Skidding on the wet floor his feet flew from under him and he quickly reached out, grabbing the closest thing he could. It was a small shelf, solely used for the purpose of Starfire's morning beauty routine. But his weight deemed to be too much and the shelf cracked under his arm, sending him crashing to the floor, Starfire's hair supplies and makeup falling and caking his body. Orange powder coated his hair and he coughed, seeing the powder fly in every direction. Rubbing his eyes he grabbed the shower curtain and pulled himself up, only to rip out the curtain as well, toppling to the floor again with a yell. There were scampering's of little paws as Elsa managed to dodge the falling curtain, racing toward the closed door, dragging toilet paper with her and sat down a little ways away, watching Beast Boy sit there just taking it all in. Then there was a voice from the other side and Beast Boy snapped out of his slump.

"Friend… is everything good? I don't mean to invade your privacy… but if you need assistance…"

Beast Boy threw off the curtain and shook his head hearing his female teammate knock on the door, "Yeah!" He let out a cough and tightened his grip on the towel that wrapped around his waist, "Don't come in here Star, I'm ok!"

There was a pause then a reply, "Ok, I was just worried, I will leave now."

Beast Boy heard her footsteps grow fainter and Elsa let off a bark, his eyes traveled toward her and he inwardly let out a groan. White and orange powder coated her back and she wagged her tail with excitement, toilet paper dragging back and forth with each wag.

"What are you so happy about?"

The pup wiggled with excitement and bent down, chewing on a strand of toilet paper like a toy. Slowly standing up, Beast Boy wiped off the makeup that coated his body with another towel and rubbed it against his hair. Stepping forward toward Elsa he felt himself step in something squishy and looked down to see something green covering his feet. It moved.

Beast boy let out a yell, kicking up his feet and watched the slime hit the wall and crawl toward the covered window. He stared at it for a moment, backing up with uncertainty, and watched two pair of white eyes appear, and suddenly let off a loud, territorial hiss. Startled, Beast Boy quickly turned toward the sink where his clothes lay and threw them on without much thought; sliding on his socks, pants and shirt with speed that could compete with Kid Flash. Elsa sat nearby with an amused expression and while she was distracted he quickly picked her up, Elsa in one arm and his shoes in the other he quickly opened the door and shut it, leaning against the frame with tensed muscles. He put Elsa back down on the floor, strands of toilet paper covering her torso and quickly slipped on his shoes in the hall.

There was movement nearby and Beast Boy looked up noticing Cyborg standing behind him, having watched Beast Boy speed out of the bathroom as if demons were chasing him.

"Everything ok little man? You seem a bit out of place this morning."

It looked like Cyborg was about to continue but instead fell silent with a small, amused smile. Beast Boy shook his head and replied, cutting one hand through the air, "I'm so done with today, if you need me, I'll be outside taking a nap… I need to start the day over again."

With that he turned away and headed for the main doors, he glanced behind him seeing that his best friend had taken a different path elsewhere; perhaps to the training room or storage. Looking down he saw Elsa walking beside him, still dragging that toilet paper behind her like a train. Beast Boy shook his head with amusement and was about to bend down and take it off when he heard a voice. He paused where he stood and flicked his ears to catch the conversation.

It was no doubt he could hear the soft voice of Raven on the other side of the wall and walking closer he glanced up to see the door nearby that outlined the name: Robin.

"I just think we should give it a chance… Perhaps we're wrong."

Beast Boy glanced down at Elsa who sat at his feet, tail wagging with excitement. He put a finger to his lips in hope she would stay silent, the little dog tilted her head but didn't voice her opinion on the matter. Then he heard the more direct voice of his leader, vibrating on the other side of the wall.

"If he really wants a pet, he can go to the shelter and get a stray for all I care. But this is someone's dog, we have to do the right thing; I don't want the media getting a hold of this. I can see the newspaper headlines: Teen titans steals puppy from child."

"So this is just a publicity outlook to you?"

"No, this is just for the best of the team; she doesn't belong. "

There was suddenly a pause in the air, Beast Boy felt a prick of annoyance and felt his fist tighten outside the door.

_That was a poor excuse. If she doesn't belong, then why do I?_

It seemed as though the words had an effect on Raven, but Beast Boy couldn't tell since he wasn't nearby to read her expressions and body language. Perhaps she was going to say something, and decided against it, but the opportunity came and went as the boy wonders voice piped up again, filling the stagnant silence.

"Look, I think it's really nice of you to take the time to stand up for Beast Boy like this, honestly I didn't see this day coming. You two don't exactly get along all the time." There was another short pause, "I understand the attachment between him and the dog, but you out of all people know that emotions should not get in the way of doing your job."

There was another short silence and a soft reply from Raven in return.

"Yes, I understand and you are right…I…" But Robin cut her off mid-sentence.

"I am trusting you to do the right thing Raven, can I count on you?"

There was a quiet shuffle of feet and then a short "yes" in return.

Beast Boy's eyes widened, hearing the footsteps near the door. Spotting a closet nearby he quickly opened it and shoved Elsa inside. The pup let out a yelp of surprise as she slid into spare blankets and pillows covering the floor and quickly and quietly as best he could, closed the door. In return Beast Boy shifted into a fly and flew away, hearing the door handle to Robin's quarters turn and the door open. After turning down the corner he transformed back to his normal self and raced back down the hall where he was, looking back and forth with "unamused" fake expressions.

Both Raven and Robin had exited the room at the time and they both glanced at him with mild interest. But to look like as though he wasn't snooping by his leader's door he came up with the only plan he could think of and yelled out with fake annoyance.

"Elsa, come out, come out wherever you are!"

"You lost her…" Came the voice of Raven, standing with a slightly amused expression next to their leader who also bore an amused smile but didn't voice his opinion.

Beast Boy let off a fake smile and shrugged his shoulders, "Just playing a little bit of hide and seek this morning; you know… start the day off right and all that good junk."

Robin raised his eyebrows but didn't question anything, just spared a glance toward Raven before turning around and walking toward the lobby doors without a word, shaking his head.

Turning toward the closet door Beast Boy heard a quiet yip on the other side before opening it and revealing little Elsa, who jumped up in excitement and raced toward him. The toilet paper was still dragging behind her, and a bit of makeup smeared on her sides from the catastrophe in the bathroom.

"And I suppose she just opened the door herself and sat here in the dark waiting for you." Raven stated, watching Elsa sit in front of Beast Boy, looking up with bright blue eyes.

"Oh yeah, she's quite the talented dog, you should see her other tricks, this is nothing compared to them." He boosted with fake confidence.

Raven stared at him and a couple seconds passed by before she spoke up quietly again; "Stop lying, I know you were listening."

Beast Boy paused in his act and lowered his eyes, knowing he was caught red handed. Rubbing the side of his arm he felt Elsa stretch on her hind legs, reaching toward him, begging to be picked up.

"How do you know that?"

"For one… that was a terrible lie, I could have thought of a better one; and for another I can sense people remember? I knew you were there the whole time."

There was a shocked silence as Beast Boy let out a quiet, "oh." It then dawned on him that not only did she allow him to hear her conversation with Robin, but she didn't tell him of his snooping. That was odd, even for Raven.

Looking down Raven let out a sigh, noticing Elsa's appearance, "Why do I even bother?"

Beast Boy glanced up then down toward Elsa and picked her up with an embarrassed sweep of his hands, grabbing the toilet paper and tossing it to the side. Using his sleeve he rubbed down her fur and the make up soon disappeared.

"What did you do, have a party in the bathroom?"

Beast Boy smirked, "Yeah, something like that. Though if Starfire asks, tell her Silkie got in the bathroom this morning and trashed the place, it's a mess don't go in there." He replied sheepishly.

There was a short pause and she shook her head, "I don't want to know." She was about to turn toward the lobby doors when she stopped and looked back at him, "I don't think the bathroom was the only mess this morning…"

Beast Boy tilted his head in confusion and she continued, "Your shirt is backwards and your pants are inside out."

Beast Boy blinked then glanced at her before looking down at his own apparel. Elsa wiggled in his arms and barked with agreeance. He glared at Elsa with joking eyes, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Elsa barked again and put her front paws on his shoulders, proceeding lick his cheek. By then Raven had turned around and disappeared through the lobby doors. Beast Boy shook his head and slipping into the closet he put his clothes on the correct way the second time around.

* * *

><p>Hey I feel like this was better than nothing since it's been sitting on my computer for weeks now. I just need to get on connecting my two major parts of the story and get the ball rolling! Trust me this chapter would have been huge if I waited XD<p>

I hope you liked it, even though it was short! Peace Love n Writing :p

Mai


	7. Chapter 7

Two chapters in two days? Crazy I know. But hey when I get the urge then I just go with it. Right now this story has been on my mind a lot. I'm finally getting into the meat of the story. Again it's a bit of a short chapter, but a little longer than the last one. :) I have one more part to finish and it will be up and running with the plot. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Beast Boy opened the door to the lobby and strode in, Elsa racing in behind him with a couple quick pounces of enthusiasm. The scent of breakfast wavered in the air, and the green teen looked to his right seeing the dirty pans lined freshly in the sink; but there was no food left out. Beast Boy let out a small sigh of disappointment but didn't say a word as he walked up to the counter and reached up to open the cabinet, grabbing his box of cheerios.<p>

Closing the cabinet he heard the voices of his two female teammates talking over in the living room. Raven and Starfire stood near the center coffee table, the Tameranian had her right arm wrapped up in a bandage and he gave it a curious look when he remembered the fire striking her when they were searching for the pets yesterday.

"Oh please Raven, I will not ask anything of you the rest of the week!" Starfire cried out; Raven stood nearby, a weary look on her face, hood down and holding a cup of what seemed to be tea or maybe coffee; Beast Boy couldn't really tell since he could smell both. Beast Boy opened the box of cheerios and popped a few in his mouth and then grabbed a handful and laid it on the floor for Elsa. The puppy wagged her tail and munched on the cereal with enthusiasm.

"I… I'm not sure Starfire; I mean is it going to be an all-day thing I sortof had plans to…." But Raven paused seeing the sad, distraught look on her friends face. She sighed and nodded changing her wording she continued, "But… I would rather spend the day with you..."

Starfire's eyes lit up from Raven's sudden change in demeanor and she grabbed the sorceress around the waist and smiled with glee. Beast Boy watched it amusement as Raven fought for breath, trying to call out her name to let go.

"You look better this morning."

Beast Boy's ears flicked to the side and he looked to his left to see Robin walking back toward the kitchen, newspaper clippings in his right hand and a couple markers in the other. Beast Boy chewed the remaining bits of cheerios, swallowing and glanced at the newspaper with mild interest noting the red splotches and black circles outlining certain headlines from this week.

The boy wonder continued after the silent reply and noted, "Looks like Raven took the time to heal you too; that was nice of her."

Beast Boy smirked, feeling Elsa sitting nearby his feet, continuing to eat the cheerios. The little pup looked up with curious blue eyes.

"Had a change of heart by chance?"

Robin sighed as if knowing it was coming; "Not now Beast Boy…"

"You don't know where she came from, why I took her. You just assumed I did it for petty reasons."

Robin paused with mild interest and shrugged his shoulders, "Ok, go on."

Beast Boy held in a wave of surprise, allowing him to speak his side; "Really? I mean… I… uh, well she was being abused and I… you know I couldn't just leave her."

There was a moment of consideration as Robin switched the markers to his other hand holding the newspaper clippings as well then he spoke, "Beast Boy, why is this dog so important to you?"

The question caught him off guard and Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders uneasily, "I don't know, I just saw her and wanted to help…"

The leader nodded, "Well it was for good reasons I suppose." He paused, "But she still can't stay, she's not ours to keep. It would be different if the owners weren't so protective. But because they are, we can't risk it, I'm sorry Beast Boy but the answer is still no."

With that he turned away and headed through the lobby door muttering something about the downtown construction site; but before he opened the door he turned around and called out to Raven who just freed herself from one of Starfire's gripping hugs. "Raven, I think it's best to leave as soon as possible; I will need your assistance when you return for a short time."

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes as Robin left, the door closing behind him. "Who the hell made you leader again?" He growled lowly, not bothering to look toward the teammate his leader addressed.

_Well there goes my idea of a nap…_

There was movement nearby and he glanced over seeing Raven nearby, she must have noticed his stiff shoulders and angered eyes.

"Relax, he means well." She murmured, giving him a side glance.

"Right, and I'm a flying dragon." Beast Boy replied with sarcasm. Grabbing a couple more handfuls of cheerios and eating it, he walked back to the cabinets and put the box away with irritation.

Beast Boy turned back to where Raven was standing near the door and he heard Starfire call out with excitement, "Don't forget to meet me in a couple hours at the mall Raven!"

Beast Boy smiled, feeling a little better knowing Raven is going to have to suffer all day after this. He looked toward his dark teammate who held in her expressions, but he could feel slight disappointment radiate from her, _you and me both._

"Trust me, I won't forget." Raven replied as Beast Boy strode toward her, Elsa in tow.

There was a smile in return from the Tameranian and as Raven turned and walked outside, Beast Boy caught a glance of some green glob trailing on the window nearby Starfire. He stared at it for a moment before recognizing the distinct white orbs from the bathroom incident earlier. Giving an uncertain look he quickly jumped outside along with Elsa and shut the door with a slam. Raven jumped and turned toward him with an irritated, startled look but didn't say anything as she levitated from the ground.

"Ok, let's go." She stated. Beast Boy looked up as Elsa gave her a sideways, meaningful look. Without another word she took off across the water toward the city. Beast Boy looked at Elsa than transformed himself and followed along until reaching the other side as well. Transforming back he saw Raven standing on the sidewalk staring at him.

"So where was it you found her?"

Beast Boy's eyes flicked in surprise and he held in a nasty comment he felt like blurting out right there in public; it was as if last night didn't even exist. Instead he stared at her in return, "What do you mean?"

"Come on don't play games, I seriously have to get back to the tower today, I have stuff to do." Raven replied with exasperation and started walking forward down the sidewalk, Beast Boy towing in behind getting deeper into the town and farther from the tower. Lines of shops passed the titans, and life could be seen up ahead as people were up and going in their morning routines.

"I'm not playing games, you're the one taking sides and switching it around like it's nothing." Beast Boy replied, slightly irritated himself.

Raven glanced at him and sighed, "Look there really isn't anything I can do for you, I just want to get this day over with, I really don't want to fight right now."

Beast Boy fell silent and looked down at Elsa who was in his arms, she hasn't spoken up since they were last in the tower.

"I don't know this doesn't feel right Raven, like why would someone want a dog back this bad? I mean doesn't that give you a bad feeling, like there's something more to it?"

Raven glanced at him but didn't respond and he continued, "It's just not fair."

By then they had reached the city line and were heading into a park where they passed by a yoga session and various joggers and dog walkers. Elsa wiggled in his arms but didn't let off a sound as she watched the other dogs play in the park nearby.

Raven turned toward him an agitated look on her face, "Look, she' just a dog Beast Boy, you can go get another one at the shelter; you act like this is going to be the end of the world. She is just a pet, she will be fine."

Beast Boy stopped in his tracks and she paused as well with a heavy sigh, there were a couple by passers who slowed down, and kids who tugged at their parents sleeve to see the two titans outside together at the park. A few grabbed their cameras while others just passed them by as if it was a normal day.

Anger filled his core from her harsh words and Elsa wiggled in his arms as he balled his fists around her from habit, "It might be the end of her world, and you don't know that!"

"Would you quit being so... dramatic…" Raven droned, her emotion concealed behind her violet orbs.

"Dramatic… Dramatic? You want dramatic Raven, HUH?" He yelled, putting Elsa on the ground and throwing up his arms for emphasis while lowering his eyes in defense. Raven veered back and the two titans began to notice they had a crowd of people stopping by to listen in on their conversation.

"Come on, we're creating a scene…" Raven retorted and began to walk away with Beast Boy following more slowly, anger still radiating through his body.

He snickered a few steps behind her, obviously a little ticked off, "What, don't like a little limelight Rave?"

She stole a glance at him, then paused in her footsteps and glared over at the people who were beginning to form a half circle talking quietly amongst themselves, a couple kids with blond hair snapped some pictures on their smart phones. Letting out a loud sigh she turned to them, "WHAT, do you have nothing better to do then stare at us all day?"

Everyone suddenly came to life and took different directions, away from the angered Titan. He watched the crowd slowly dissipate and she turned toward him, "And don't call me Rave that's not my name and you know it."

Beast Boy gave a smirk, ignoring her second comment, "Holding up your title as scariest titan huh?"

Raven stared at him, narrowing her eyes, "Look... I don't want to be here with you right now, and I'm sure you feel the same way with me."

"You got that right." Beast Boy growled back.

"So why don't I just make things easier..?"

Beast Boy watched her bend down and grab Elsa from the ground who glanced at her with curious eyes, but didn't really budge or struggle. She lifted to the air, holding Elsa with a soft grip. The pup let her paws dangle as she glanced toward Beast Boy.

"I'll go back and find that paper and return her myself; you are just overreacting and since you won't do it, I will."

Beast Boy glared up harshly from the ground and called out as she flew higher in the sky, "They don't exactly have a voice in this world, so someone has to be!"

Taking a couple steps he raced through the short, stubbed grass underneath his sneakers and took a leap toward his teammate, reaching out to grab the dog from her arms. Knowing she was too high he transformed into a falcon and continued to dive toward her; but his transformation proved to be slower than her magic and by the time he reached the duo… they were out of sight.

Flying in the air he looked around for any sign of his dark teammate and frustration creeped inside his veins. He pushed his wing span down, keeping him up in the air for a moment more. Looking around he saw a few people staring nearby and he looked away, diving far from where they were, so not to attract too much attention to himself.

Transforming into a dog he roughly fell to his paws and raced down the path toward where he had traveled the day before where he originally found Elsa. Skidding in the dirt he felt his claws dig into a large patch of grass, ripping up blades and sending clods of dirt flying behind him. He took a turn down the sidewalk and felt his claws rack against the course grained gravel. It took him a few minutes but he finally could see the house in his line of sight. He smirked, realizing that Raven most likely hasn't found her way here yet. As he came upon the house something seemed…off.

Slowing down he paused and looked at the vacant driveway and darkened windows. Then he noticed there was a sign placed out front that read: For Sale.

He stared at the big red letters plastered on the white picket background, curiosity and uncertainty swarming in his belly. He padded to the side of the house and stood on his hind legs, looking above the tall wooden fence. Everything was just like it was, only empty. He looked over toward the glass sliding doors and jumped over the fence, landing on the other side with a "huff."

Padding slowly to the outside door he took a look inside. Squinting his eyes he stared at the empty, stained orange couch and barren living room. Nothing was in sight, the walls were bare and the kitchen was vacant with no sign of life. Backing up he looked around the yard one last time, this was the place. Yet, no one lived here; was that sign here last time? Beast Boy couldn't remember. Walking back to the fence he leaped over it and transformed halfway in the jump, landing on his two feet his shoes scuffing up some dirt. He looked back and forth, and decided to wait a few minutes to see if his teammate would show up then sat down and wrapped his arms around his legs as a more comfortable position.

He sat there for twenty minutes, sitting on the grass and picking at the blades with boredom evident in his face. He sighed and looked up and around at his surroundings, not seeing Raven in sight.

"That's really weird… Maybe she did get here before me and decided to go back to the tower or something…" Beast Boy pondered, watching a robin fly from one branch to another nearby.

Taking one last look he snagged his communicator from his belt and flicked it to the name Raven. He contemplated calling her but finally decided at the end to push the call button… only to receive a few beeps and no answer.

"Way to be mature Raven." Beast Boy sighed and closed his communicator with frustration.

Standing up he took one last look around the clearing before heading down the path back toward the tower. Instead of the last route he took before, he decided to head down the street beside it where more people bustled in the streets and cars raced past in the intersection. He took a corner and was about to cross a busy intersection when he heard his name get called out. Turning around he saw rows of kids of ages around 4-6 years old, clinging on a fence at the other side where a daycare was located. They all stared at him with wide eyes; a few shouted his name and begged for him to come over.

Beast Boy couldn't resist and felt a smile suddenly creep up on him; kids were one of his weak spots. When the children saw him approaching them they all shouted with glee, except for one little boy who ran away to hide in a nearby tunnel.

"Beeest Boy!" They cried out; and he noticed that most of the kids wore bright yellow shirts and jeans and he wondered if it was a special day or something for them, or if the color was just a coincidence.

"Do a trick Beest boy!" A little girl with pigtails shouted and a few kids nearby agreed and shouted the same thing in unison.

Beast boy laughed and glanced toward the girl who addressed him first, "Ok what's your favorite animal?"

"A kitty!" She squealed with delight and all the kids watched with awe as Beast Boy shifted as a cat and leaped up on the fence, leaning down with his paws hanging over the side. They all shouted with delight and another cried out for a squirrel and he shifted again on the fence line and leaped on a nearby tree, scurrying up a branch. There were more shouts but at the side of his vision he saw the door open and an adult exit the daycare; she spotted him and stared for a moment, confusion across her face before realizing who it was. She smiled and waved as Beast Boy transformed back to his normal self, sitting on the branch, dangling his feet off the edge with a smile.

"Sorry, couldn't resist them" He shouted from above, the kids all sitting and standing under the tree nearby, except for the one little boy who scampered out from the tunnel and hid behind the daycare lady's legs, his black hair almost covering his light blue eyes.

The owner waved her hand, "Not a problem, a titan like yourself is always welcome here! You make the kids so happy when they see you around."

Beast Boy smiled and the lady continued her brown hair blowing in the wind, "Alright kids, time to head in, tell the teen titan bye for today."

All the kids groaned and whined, turning to the lady with pleading eyes to stay outside. Beast Boy laughed and chipped in, "if you listen then I might come back tomorrow to see you guys and do even more tricks."

"Yes, yes, play with us tomorrow!" They cried out with excitement and after a few moments they scattered, picking up their toys before racing back to the entrance a few chasing each other inside.

The owner glanced at him with grateful eyes as some of the kids scampered inside. She watched the children file inside and coaxed the little boy with dark hair in. He turned and gave a look at Beast Boy before racing inside. There were a few kids left, watching Beast Boy outside with curious eyes and the daycare lady shouted at them from the distance.

Beast Boy smiled and laughed; looking over toward the intersection then off toward the west where he could see the tower standing in the distance. Transforming into an eagle he took to the skies and soared toward the tower. As he lifted and pulled his wings to the air he heard the squeals of the children and looked down to see that the last few that were outside had their attention distracted and had raced over to the other end where a stray, gray coated dog was racing past the corner.

The kids screamed with glee as they raced the dog down the fence line until it vanished around the other corner of the daycare. He shook his head with a smile and started his ascent to Titans Tower.

But seeing as how Beast Boy was, he decided to stop by the local comic book store on the way back. Knowing it was going to be a long day, he needed something to distract him before confronting the dark sorceress. He spent a couple hours inside, poking around the new material and some of the older issues as well. Finally he settled on a comic staring heroes brought to life in another universe. Grabbing a couple Avengers copies he made his way back to the tower, satisfied that he did something productive today.

As he reached the tower he entered through the front and noticed the empty couch and was about to strode over to it when a shadow passed him by and a question was suddenly asked, startling him from his current mindset of the two comics in his hands.

"Where's Raven, I thought she was with you?"

Beast Boy looked up to see Robin pausing, as if about to leave the tower himself. He glanced at the leader and felt confusion wave over his senses, "I thought she came back to the tower…we got separated."

Robin gazed at him and opened his communicator, "I can't get a signal on her, what happened, why didn't you contact us?" He looked up curious, as if expecting someone had attacked them.

"Contact you? No nothing happened, we just had a disagreement. We're fine, I don't know where she went though…I haven't seen her since…" He trailed off.

Robin looked at him for a moment then let off a sigh, as if determining the situation was fine; "ok I'm sure she just needs some space; well I guess I'll have to finish the project on my own."

Without any other explanation Robin continued on and walked outside, leaving Beast Boy confused in the common room. He opened his communicator and clicked the signal button. Sure enough everyone's signal showed up except Raven's. _Weird._

He watched the blue dot of Cyborg flicker around the halls of the tower and Starfire's dot that flew in downtown Jump City. Closing the communicator he bit his lip in uncertainty but shrugged it off. Perhaps she decided to take a detour somewhere… or the library…or attacked…

_No. I'm sure if something was wrong she would have sent some kind of signal for help. Yet again…she is stubborn… _A picture of Elsa flickered in his mind. _Wonder where she is now… _He pondered this for a moment as he sat on the couch and inclined his knees against his chest for comfort. _Can't do much until Raven gets back though… where else would she take Elsa? _He could never read the dark girls mind, not to mention her emotions; there was no telling what she would do. Letting go his worrisome thoughts he opened up his first comic and dove in, reading the first pages with deep interest.

The day went by rather slow, no alarms or emergency calls from the city. No calls from their sister tower, it was quiet and by the time Beast Boy finished reading his second comic, he was dying from the sense of stagnant silence that filled the empty lobby. Not even the tv satisfied his hunger anymore, so he sat on the couch and stared at the ceiling, watching the shadows play around, as the sun began to sink in the sky. He let his eyes veer to the left where a clock hung on the wall and it read 7:10pm.

Then there was a sudden bang and Beast Boy jumped from his place on the couch, sitting up and staring at the figure that stepped inside.

The figure strode in with a defeated figure and he immediately recognized the deep red hair. She caught eyes with Beast Boy and something flickered in her eyes, "Friend, have you seen Raven today?"

Beast Boy shook his head, "Not since this morning," and Starfire sighed, "She had forgotten me."

Surprise bubbled inside Beast Boy and he gave her a funny look, Raven usually never did that. What was up with that? Curiosity boiled in his chest and he sat up completely on the couch a bag of Doritos sliding off on the floor from his snacking during a movie.

"Maybe she got caught up in something… or at the library?" Beast Boy offered, knowing that it most likely not the case, but he wanted that sad look to leave her features. She looked like she was about to cry right then and there.

"Were you at the mall this whole time?" He asked, just now realizing how late it was.

Starfire didn't reply for a moment then shook her head yes, "Yes… I waited for seven hours yet she didn't show up. I have patience but… I'm worried and sad; she doesn't do this very often." She paused, "You think she is fine?"

Beast boy stared at his teammate, "You kidding? We're talking about Raven, of course she is." He paused then continued, "I'm sure she just got busy."

Starfire gazed at him and rubbed the side of her arm where the bandage lay. She glanced at the tv where a comedy unknown to him was playing and he offered her to sit down nearby and she smiled slightly before sitting on the couch near him.

"You are right. She must have left for a good reason."

Beast Boy stared at her and felt uncertainty grip him but didn't let it show; for some reason he just couldn't stand to see anyone upset. Letting out a breath he glanced past the tv where the window was located. The sun was getting close to the horizon, bright orange and yellow lights blared inside the tower with intensity. A few minutes dragged by before Starfire spoke up beside him.

"It must be hard," Starfire murmured.

Beast Boy looked at her, bringing him out of his muddled thoughts, "What do you mean?"

"Having to give up something you care about," she paused, and he realized she had changed the subject toward Elsa and he felt a pang of guilt stab him in the chest; "if someone took away Silkie I would be…sad."

Beast Boy smiled, "I'm alright Starfire, I'm sure she'll find another home."

Starfire gazed at him with surprise from his answer, "What do you mean?"

"Oh the people who owned her I guess moved away, so at least I don't have to worry about them hurting her." He gave a small laugh, "So that's a plus I guess."

Starfire stared at him, "they hurt her?"

Beast Boy offered a small smile and nodded, "Yeah, she's fine now though, Raven fixed her up…." He lost his train of thought remembering how gentle she was with the pup when she healed her scars and bruises. Yet, she was fine just giving her back to an abusive home.

"That was…nice." Starfire replied, "I didn't know she liked animals."

Beast Boy laughed, "Me either…" he paused, "I think there was more to it than just that."

Starfire gazed at him and they fell into silence, watching the movie quietly and after about twenty or so more minutes Starfire let out a sigh and he saw her glance outside, "I wonder where Raven is."

Beast Boy looked at her and shrugged, "Enjoying the nightlife?" Starfire giggled, "that would be funny…I am tired though and must be going to bed, goodnight Beast Boy." She stood up then turned to him, "I hope she is ok, but you are right she is… tough, yes?"

Beast Boy let out a snort of amusement and shrugged his shoulders, "Sure." Starfire nodded then turned away and he watched her leave the lobby. The green teen let out another sigh and flipped over on the couch and watched more TV for a few minutes; finally he picked up his communicator again and stared at it. By curiosity he flipped it open and clicked on the name "Raven". He held his breath and waited, but to his surprise, not even a ring came; only the faint fuzz, meaning her communicator was inaccessible. Closing his communicator he stood up and turning off the TV he turned around and walked out the door into the hallway, up the elevator and toward the guest room. Passing by Raven's quarters he stopped then turned into a fly and flew into her door opening.

Just as he suspected, Raven was not in the tower. He transformed back into his original form and glanced around, the bed made and everything where it was earlier that day. He felt uncertainty prick at his mind and he let his imagination wander through various scenarios and thoughts. Looking around he also saw the pillows and the blankets on the floor where he slept the previous night. Walking up to them he pushed them aside and walked up to the window. The panel was still open too. Blinking he leaned outside and gazed at the sun that was beginning to set outside. He felt the wind slap him in the face.

"Raven…where are you?"

* * *

><p>Ahh, what is going on you say? I thought this was just some story about a dog and two titans? Perhaps. Perhaps not.<p>

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, it wasn't like, amazing but it was needed to get into the next chapter where everything is going to take off I hope!

peace love n puppies :D

Mai


	8. Chapter 8

I hope you guys don't hate me too much D:

I will never stop writing my stories, I know I take awhile...sometimes I just don't have the motivation to write.. Thank you all for your kind words on my last chapter.

* * *

><p>Puppy Love 8<p>

* * *

><p>Beast Boy felt the water wash up against his ankles, watching the sun rise above the horizon. Stifling a yawn the changeling looked at Starfire's watch-noting it to be about the time Robin and Raven would rise for the day. The big hand-being a white paw jittered a little then spun around and Beast Boy flicked it with his finger, putting it back to normal. Being a cheap confinement store watch, it was no surprise that it acted up. Looking up at the tower he stretched his neck and let his hands slide behind him. The black smear of where his and Starfire's room were located was like a bruise on the heroes' tower. It showed off its weakness, its pain. He could even still detect the smoke that still lingered in the air.<p>

Standing up he flicked open his communicator and staring at the four names he looked at one with high interest. Clicking "Raven" he watched the call begin then suddenly cut off with a fuzz. He sighed and closed it with a 'snap.' Stretching his back he shifted his weight and fixed the straps on his dark blue backpack Raven had loaned him. He gripped the leather and made sure it was a tight fit. Looking up he leaped on a nearby rock and stared at the tower for a moment, "Sorry guys, I'll be back later."

Transforming into an eagle he took flight and head into the depths of Jump City, leaving the tower behind. He flew for a few moments, letting the sunlight warm his feathers and the wind ruffle his sides. He looked down and watched the daily happenings below him. Not much was going on since it was still the start of the day, but he spotted a few runners and the occasional bus and car heading down the road. After reaching a good distance into town he touched down and transformed back to himself. It wasn't long before he smelled someone familiar nearby.

"Hey buddy… going on vacation huh..? Yeah, I completely get ya; I couldn't be trapped in a tower all the time myself, I need to be free."

There was a gust of wind and Beast Boy felt his fang scrap the edge of his lip seeing a familiar comrade, "Ha, Yeah something like that."

Kid flash was leaning against a wall, eating an apple, staring at him with curiosity. He was done in mere seconds and tossed it over his shoulder; soon he was standing next to him, leaning against his shoulder instead. "So do the titans need a little extra power since their muscle is leaving?" He laughed, but Beast Boy felt himself frown; Kid Flash noted the expression and lifted his hands up in the air, "I was joking around, no harm!"

Beast Boy didn't even have time to come up with a comeback, or to even think before he felt the wind suddenly tug at his shirt harshly. Kid zipped around and Beast Boy felt someone lift the flap on his back pack and he whipped around seeing Kid Flash holding an old, ragged leather bound book.

"Wow never knew you were into magic Beast Boy!" He laughed as Beast Boy reached for the book. Kid Flash took it out of his reach and glanced at a few pages, "Ooh and dark magic at that!"

"It's not mine, please give it back Kid!" Beast Boy cried out in another attempt to take it. Kid Flash laughed and allowed Beast Boy to snatch the book away and stuff it back in his backpack.

"Hey I thought you were supposed to be the comic relief!" Kid Flash laughed and continued, "why so serious man?"

Beast Boy shut the flap to his backpack and shifted his weight, "I don't have to be funny all the time, do I?" He noted Kid Flash's expression and smiled with a shrug then continued, "I guess it's just easier to be happy… I get it."

Kid smiled, a more understanding laced in his eyes, "You got heart buddy." He paused and looked around, "You know it's been pretty quiet lately; pretty spooky actually." He laughed and continued, "Sometimes I think that's when the worst comes around."

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow, "huh?"

"Bad things. Just when you think everything is ok..." He paused in thought and then shook his head, "Nah, I'm just losing it, happens once you run into a few poles without looking."

Beast Boy shook his head with a laugh, and Kid Flash continued after a few seconds of silence, "I'll stay close to town while you're gone. I'm guessing your team doesn't know you left?"

Beast Boy shook his head and replied, "I thought about it, but decided against it. Besides, I could just be worrying about nothing."

Kid Flash stared at him, "Well if you ever need someone…"

"It'll be awesome to have you by my side!" Beast Boy answered seeing where this was heading, "But this is something I want to figure out on my own."

Kid Flash nodded and both heroes began to walk on the sidewalk, passing by rows of houses. "I understand."

As they passed by a pile of trailer homes there was a faint buzzing and Beast Boy flicked his ears catching the sounds of the morning news on a radio. Looking over he saw it resting on a plastic table, a man sat next to it listening with acute attentiveness. As they passed him by he could pick up the conversation: _This just in; two ladies at a local Walmart have just started a cat fight over the final bag of kitty litter. Me-Ow! They are causing quite the show this morning-I sure hope they have a good claws for this, get it? Claws? _The announcer burst into laughter and Beast Boy felt a sweat drop and noticed Kid Flash shaking his head nearby as they passed by the trailers.

"Humanity concerns me sometimes Beast Boy." Kid Flash stated with a sigh as Beast Boy laughed and the radio sputtered nearby once again.

_This just in-a gun was pulled from one of the ladies purse; I suppose we should call in the police for a pawsuit!_

"And I thought my jokes were bad." Beast Boy piped up and he looked over toward kid who had an exasperated look on his face, the radio going into another buzzing fit, "Welp, that's my cue!"

He took a few quick steps forward away from Beast Boy then suddenly stopped in thought, turning his head around he stated, "If you find Raven, tell her I said hi!"

With that only dust was left flying nearby where Kid Flash just stood, leaving Beast Boy to stare at the empty space with confusion. _Wait…how did he know…_ He narrowed his eyes in thought wondering how the speedster could possibly know his reason for leaving.

Shrugging he continued forward toward the last place he saw her yesterday morning. As he neared the park he heard a few sirens blare and Beast Boy had to pause, watching the police cars, three to be exact, fly by toward the downtown district. Little did they know the situation would be calm by the time they had arrived. As the red white and blue colors faded from his vision, he was about to take a step into the street and head toward the other side when a sudden movement caught his eyes.

He watched with amusement as he spotted a gray ragged dog leap over the fence of the nearby pound. Beast Boy paused, watching the canine pause to catch its breath and suddenly he felt a laugh choke in his throat. Ten, twenty, perhaps even thirty dogs were all jumping over the fence, taking a leap of freedom from the shelter. He could hear the clatter from where he stood and the various barking and sounds. Soon after he saw the cats chasing after the dogs, it was like an all-out breakout. Beast Boy couldn't contain himself he just stood there and laughed.

"Animals aren't so smart huh?" He said to no one in particular with sarcasm dripping in his tone. He watched the lead dog, lathered in gray fur look behind itself, then to both sides before turning and catching eyes with him. Beast Boy finally caught his breath and was about to turn toward the direction of the park when he noticed the dog suddenly sprinting toward him, full speed.

There was a blare of a horn and Beast Boy's eyes widened, watching the gray dog skid in the street from surprise, tripping over its paws as it smacked its jaw on the cement with a loud, "thud!"

Beast Boy felt his heart beat and without a thought, felt himself shooting forward, barely missing a taxi that brushed right by him on the other lane. Beast Boy saw the truck continuing forward without pause and even positioned himself to hit the mutt on the street. As if target practice.

He felt himself transform into a tiger and bounded forward, grasping the dog between his large jaw and pulling both of them forward. He could feel the tingling of the rubber brush right against his fur and he pushed the dog the remainder of the way on the sidewalk. Transforming back to his original form he turned to where the truck sped by, "Hey, loser-how about you take some fucking driving lessons before getting on the road and perhaps go buy yourself a heart, since you obviously don't have one!" He seethed and watched as all the cars continued to speed by and he shook off his rant.

Beast Boy almost fell over, as a large border collie shot off beside him, taking toward the park away from the rest of the pack. Waving his arms to catch his balance he finally stood still. Shaking his head he fixed the backpack on his back and was about to follow the collie when there was a sound behind him.

He looked down and smiled, "Oh sorry fella, almost forgot about you. Don't go running into the street like that. You'll get smashed faster than a bug around here." The gray mutt stared at him and let off a few sounds and pawed at the ground then sat down with a huff.

Beast Boy stared and shook his head, "Sorry I don't have time to play."

That seemed to offend the mutt and it pulled back its ears and bared its teeth. Shaking its head it looked over toward its right, took a few steps and ran back to him and did it once more.

"What, do you want me to follow you? I'm busy right now buddy." Beast Boy replied and turned around to head toward the park. There was a loud yip, filled with annoyance and he suddenly felt teeth digging into his pant leg and tugged him hard enough to where he fell to the ground with a "huff!"

Beast Boy blinked and sat up, the dog standing beside him, narrowed eyes. It made sounds, and he stared at it for a long time, this was the most unusual dog. It actually looked angry at him!

"Hey, I just saved your life and this is how you thank me?" Beast Boy put his hands on the ground to get back up when a paw was pushed on his chest and Beast Boy looked up into violet eyes. He stared at them for a moment, something familiar stirring inside his mind. There were another few barks and finally out of more curiosity than anything he transformed into a dog himself. Feeling his bones crack he shook the fur that sprouted along his spine and down his belly. The weight of the strange dog was heavier from his smaller shift and he felt himself fall to his back. Blinking he looked up into the same violet eyes.

"How long. Does it take. For you to understand me Beast Boy!"

"Raven..?" Beast Boy squeaked.

"No, I'm Starfire." She growled and lifted her paw from his chest. Beast Boy sat up and shook his fur, blinking he looked over her new figure. She was a mutt to say the least, about the size of a retriever with the looks of a wolf and a lab combined. Her fur was tussled from escaping the pound, he guessed and her violet eyes matched the ones she wore as her human self. Honestly he thought she looked beautiful. He shook his head, what was that all about? He felt himself push the thought away and then remembered the earlier incident.

"Raven you almost died!" He stuttered and the gray coated female looked away, "I…I wasn't thinking straight."

"Obviously..!" Beast Boy agreed and was about to continue when Raven cut in with a serious tone, "I need your help."

"Oh really, you…need my help?" He teased, hearing the plea in her voice.

"Don't get too flattered." She growled then looked around her, "come on we have to go now before I lose her scent!"

Without much else Raven took off down the sidewalk and Beast Boy stared at her disappearing figure, "Hey, wait-Raven where are you going…why…who…what…ugh, what's going on?"

"I can't explain right now, hurry up!" Raven shouted behind her.

Beast Boy stared, flipped back to his paws and gave pursuit. It took a few minutes to catch up to her, he decided to stay in his canine form since that was the only way he could speak to his fellow titan. He was almost out of breath and tried to get a few words out but she ran faster than his breathing would allow it. Looking up he squinted his eyes, seeing the sun shine off the buildings looming high above him.

"Raven…Where…where are you going?" He shouted as Raven suddenly took a turn down the sidewalk and halted with a growl and snap of her jaws.

"Damn it all." She cursed as Beast Boy caught up beside her, with little breath. Raven turned around and looked across the street.

"Wait…I remember…yes, this way! Come one Beast Boy follow me!"

Beast Boy just stopped and he watched her suddenly take off in the street again, barely looking both ways, his heart leaped in fear as he watched her barely dodge two cars on her way past.

"She's going to get herself killed." Beast Boy muttered as he raced after her, hearing the blaring of horns as he slipped between traffic and followed her to the other side. Raven cast a glance behind her to see if her teammate was following then continued forward without a pause. Beast Boy sighed heavily; trying to catch his breath he stopped at the crosswalk light. A couple older kids stood beside it, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Beast Boy?" the little boy who looked to be about thirteen exclaimed. Beast Boy gave a smile and barked, "Don't do drugs kids." He looked back over toward his teammate who was quite a few paces ahead of him, running to who knows where. Shaking his head he pursued her, the two kids watching with curious eyes. He caught up to her when his paws hit gravel then smooth pavement. Looking up he saw they were at no other than at the Jump City Airport. Raven suddenly skidded to a halt in the parking lot to catch her breath. She stood waiting as Beast Boy casually slowed down, taking dramatic inhalations and flopped down beside her in an exhausted pile.

"Why?" He gasped out.

Raven looked at him with a smirk, her chest expanding just as ferociously, "I thought you were used to this Beast Boy. Come now, don't tell me you're out of shape."

Beast Boy glanced at her then shook his head and jumped to his paws, "Course not...I…It's just too early for this kind of stuff Raven. I didn't sign up for Insanity…" He let off a large breath of hot air.

Raven rolled her eyes, taking in a few breaths as well and scanned across the way with curious violet eyes. "Where…?" She mumbled and took a few steps and sighed. For a moment Beast Boy just watched her stare at the entrance of the airport which was still quite a distance away. After a minute passed by and they had caught their breath he spoke, "Raven…what's going on?"

Raven didn't look at him and with a quiet voice she replied, "I don't know."

Beast Boy fell silent then spoke up again, "how did you…"

"There! I see it, Beast Boy come on!"

"-turn into a dog…." Beast Boy finished, Raven racing away in a fast sprint.

Getting back on his paws he took chase farther down the parking lot where a red ford was stationed. He stopped by the bright colored car and noticed the chipped paint and worn inside leather. It was an old car. Raven walked around the vehicle, and finally looked up toward the airport, her ears lowered.

"No, I'm too late."

"Raven what are you talking about?" Raven began padding forward ignoring him and Beast Boy had enough of the games. Growling he leaped forward, intercepting her, making Raven skid to a sudden halt before running headfirst into his narrowed green gaze.

"Answers. Now. I deserve that much for saving your butt back there."

Raven's eyes grew twice their size and Beast Boy relaxed, glad to have her attention finally.

"I…" She started and swallowed, "You're right, and I'll explain later…I barely know anything myself. But I need to get into the airport, if I don't I might be stuck like this for a while."

Beast Boy stared at her as Raven padded around him and continued forward, "I don't have any time to waste, I have no idea how much I have left…" She paused noticing he wasn't following her. "Will you help me?"

Beast Boy blinked and felt himself automatically nod, padding forward himself, "you're my teammate, it's what we do."

Raven stared at him with violet eyes and they caught each others for a moment then she turned and streaked off, Beast Boy quick on her heels. It took them just a couple minutes before reaching the entrance of the airport. Without saying anything or even talking about a plan, he watched Raven slip inside as a family of five walked through. Beast Boy quickly followed closely in suite, wondering all the while if pets were allowed in here without a leash or in a cage.

He looked to the side to see a security officer intercept the nearest family, asking for paperwork. He glanced up and saw Raven slip by the detector machine and he quickly raced by as well, lucky to not be caught. He found himself suddenly lost within a crowd of people and was shoved to the ground. He lost sight of his teammate and tried to get to his paws to no avail.

"Puppy..!" He felt someone grab his neck and Beast Boy ripped himself free, only to see a kid of maybe four fall to the ground in shock. Tears filled his orbs and Beast Boy backed up and barked, "its ok kid…don't cry…please don't…" A loud wail filled his sensitive ears and Beast Boy veered back. At the same time there was a shout and a security alarm filled his ears.

"Whose dog is that? Get this mutt out of the airport! Security..!"

Beast Boy automatically assumed it was directed at him but the man who shouted was nowhere near where he stood. The kid nearby continued to wail and he saw people suddenly turn to look at him, without thinking he turned back to himself, feeling his bones crack in the process.

"Hey kid, don't cry, look its Beast Boy!"

The kid looked up with large brown eyes and stared at him, his tears gone. He lifted his hands up to be picked up and with the crowd watching he quickly picked up the child who in turn, tugged at his ears.

"Hey-don't pull too hard, those are supposed to stay on." Beast Boy countered with a smile, pulling away a touch from his grasp.

The kid giggled, "You're funny. I like you."

A woman came up to him, staring at the two and Beast Boy assumed it to be the mother, "I'm sorry, here you go."

The woman smiled, and took her son in her arms, "not a problem at all, you're his favorite titan after all."

"Really…?" Beast Boy asked surprised, but the woman didn't have a chance to reply as more shouts came from across the way, past the second check point. There was a large crowd gathering and laughter filled the air.

"How many men does it take to catch a dog?" Someone chuckled nearby.

"Apparently… the whole squad," Beast Boy pushed past the couple who glared at him for a moment before realizing who it was and allowed him to pass with quiet apologies.

As Beast Boy made his way to the front of the check he saw beyond that, three security officers chasing Raven around the airport. Two bumped into tourists, sending both falling to the ground-Spanish filled his ears and he laughed, wondering what kind of curse words were being thrown their way for their clumsiness.

There were loud apologies as the two men stood up and Beast Boy looked past them to the remaining man who began to shout, "Whose pet is this?"

He watched as Raven raced behind a few suitcases. Beast Boy pushed past a few more people and slipped by the detector without notice. He smirked, it was a great distraction. It also helped that this airport wasn't fully up to date with the latest technology.

"She's mine."

Everyone stopped to turn to Beast Boy who felt the heat of eyes of every passenger, tourist and family member. The three security guards all glared in his direction and the one who spoke up replied, "is that so, titan. Please, state your business here or leave our facility at peace. We have no time for your games."

Beast Boy felt something sting and he swallowed; _games…that sounds like Raven. _

"No, it's nothing like that…sir. I was just…testing our new guard dog."

He could feel the people stare at him as he formed the lie past his lips. The other security officers suddenly came to life and shouted, "Nothing to see here folks, move on before your flight does! They wait for no one!"

People around him came to life and he watched families continue on to their usual business.

"Call your dog teen titan." The security officer ordered from across the way.

Beast Boy smiled sheepishly and looked over toward Raven, wondering if he should call by her real name. But decided against it, "Come here girl."

Raven stared at him from afar; he could tell that didn't please her one bit. But she came nevertheless and padded up past the security officer, giving him a quick look before sprinting over toward her teammate.

"Next time, keep your bitch on a leash."

Beast Boy's eyes widened and felt no words come out. He saw the stiffness in Raven's muscles as she slowed down nearby. She looked over toward the security guard and let out a growl.

"It's ok girl…" He murmured; reaching down to pet Ravens fur gently then lifted away so not to feel too weird, "it's not every day you get to see a donkey dressed in uniform."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, deal with it." Beast Boy replied.

"I don't listen to kids who play games around town like it's some Lego play set."

He was about to counter the officer when the mother of the kid who he held moments ago stepped forward in front of him protectively, "This 'kid' may have saved your sorry butt before. I would watch what you say in front of a crowd who loves their heroes."

A few more voices pitched in suddenly from the crowd as if a fire was lit, "you have no right…you should be grateful…get out of our town…"

Beast Boy felt a tug at his pants and he saw the kid staring up at him, "I want to be like you one day."

He felt a sense of pride suddenly hit him and it reminded him why he was a titan in the first place. Laying a hand on the woman's shoulder he smiled, "Thank you."

He watched the security guard huff at the people surrounding him and was about to turn away when Beast Boy spoke up, "You're right you know."

He stopped and the crowd fell silent. Beast Boy sighed, "We are just kids. We don't know what we're doing, we make mistakes…we screw up. That doesn't make up bad people. We're human too…maybe not 100% human-but I'm sure you get the point…" He laughed.

He turned to the crowd, "Even he makes mistakes, let him be, he was only doing his job. Perhaps it's been a rough day; I know I'm grumpy when I don't get enough sleep!"

The guard stared at him as a few people nearby laughed and slowly nodded, seeing where he was going. But the guard didn't voice his opinion as he turned around and continued to his job, ushering the nearest person toward the information desk, Beast Boy let out a large breath of air.

"Beeeeast Boy?"

Beast Boy looked down at the kid who tugged at his pants leg again, the woman smiled apologetically and picked him back up.

"What's up kid?"

"Your puppy just went in the dark cave."

"My what, went where?" Beast Boy followed the little kids' finger and saw Raven slip into the baggage conveyer belt and disappear. Beast Boy felt him slap his forehead with his palm.

The mother smiled, "it takes a lot of patience to train a dog."

Beast Boy smirked, "More than you would know."

"But I appreciate what you're doing for us, you're always welcome in my families company, take care titan."

With that she turned around to regroup with her family, Beast Boy smiled then quickly raced over toward the baggage and transformed into a dog, chasing after her with quick speed. The recollection of what just happened swirled in his mind as he chased his female friend down the baggage area.

It happened so fast, the light hit his eyes and there were shouts of men all around the area. Bags were thrown to and fro and Beast Boy had to jump down and under all the bags to stay clear from the commotion. He looked around and listened for any odd shouts but there were none. He blinked and suddenly heard a commotion of barking. Beast Boy looked over to see a gray blur shoot out from where a pile of pet cages lay for travel. Taking a few steps forward he slipped past a large suitcases in his way and almost toppled over as a bulldog sped past him in a flurry over excitement. He watched the dog slip around the baggage people and head toward the fence. Beast boy blinked then looked back to where he last saw Raven.

"Hey! Dog on the run! Catch her!"

Beast Boy looked up and saw people chasing down Raven who was racing blindly toward a plane like mad, as if demons were chasing her. He stood there and watched as vehicles sped around the area. Something shifted nearby and he heard the announcer blare above him, "Ten minutes until takeoff for Anchorage Alaska. Ten minutes until take off. Fifteen minutes until take off for London, fifteen minutes. Twenty minutes until…"

Beast Boy drowned out the voice and was about to start forward toward his teammate when the ground lifted up from under him. It happened all so fast. The loading vehicles moved toward different directions and piles of new suitcases and bags fell from above, shaking the platform where he stood. Jumping down and onto the ground he barely missed getting smacked in the face with a blue bag. He was about to turn into himself-but realized he really wasn't supposed to be here in the first place.

Looking up he didn't see Raven and fear suddenly spiked in his gut. Looking around he caught the sound of her voice in the distance, "Get me out-ugh why is this lock so hard-damn it all I need my hands!"

Beast Boy located the voice and sped past the surprised people. He watched the containers and bags get loaded in the plane and he saw Raven, trapped in a cage, desperately wanting to get free. She looked up and caught eyes with him, "this is the wrong plane!" she cried out.

Beast Boy felt confusion waver over him as he watched them load her on the plane along with a couple other pets. As he neared the loading dock he quickly slipped off his backpack and laid it down on the ground near the other bags. He looked at the two men loading the bags who wore headphones and quickly turned into a bird and flew inside without their detection. He could hear shouts behind him, men and women exclaiming they saw a green dog nearby. The two loaders only shrugged and continued filling the plane with baggage.

Beast Boy ducked to avoid getting slapped in the face with baggage. He looked around the dim area with only the light of the entrance to serve to see. Finally he saw the cages in the back. He had to wait until the man passed by and jumped down until he flew over. Landing on the nearby box he slinked in the shadows until he was beside the cage and transformed back into a dog.

"You're an idiot."

Beast Boy blinked, "that wasn't the thank you I was expecting but I guess I'll have to take it." He replied tartly in return and transformed back into his human self and began to unlock the cage to non avail.

"Why are these things so difficult?" Beast Boy cursed when suddenly there was a voice outside, "All set-that was the last one."

"Copy"

Suddenly everything was black and Beast Boy's eyes widened. He quickly stood up and tried walking forward to where the door once was and tripped on a bag, falling on his face. With a loud 'umph' he transformed into a dog and scampered to his paws, hearing Raven barking consistently in the distance.

"...and another thing, you would be the one titan out of the whole team who…"

But Beast Boy couldn't hear the rest of her words as the engine suddenly came to life. Beast Boy's eyes widened and he felt the floor vibrate as the engine grew louder and louder until he felt himself move. No that was the floor, the plane was moving!

Beast Boy let out a howl of fright and clamored over a bunch of suitcases until he reached the door. Transforming back to himself he cried out, "Open the door, please two titans are in here!" But the engine drowned out his voice and he suddenly felt the plane pick up speed. There was sharp barking-demanding barking…maybe even fear?

Beast Boy turned to where Raven sat in her cage and transformed into a dog to hear her.

"Get over here you moron!"

Beast Boy's eyes widened and he clamored over to her cage until they faced one another with the metal only between them.

"Don't yell at me I know I screwed up, I'm sorry!" Beast Boy cried out, ears lowered.

Raven shook her head and lowered her ears the engine starting a new sound, the floor was getting dizzy to him.

"I'm not going to yell at you, just get in here!"

Beast Boy blinked confused, "if you don't you'll slide everywhere once we lift off the ground, and I don't think you want to be a pancake."

Beast Boy nodded in understanding and transformed in to a fly, and then noting how small the cage was, he chose to transform into a cat instead. There was a lurch and he felt his back press against the back of the cage, Raven's fur entwining with his own. Her breath was hot against his cheek as they leaned against the back of the cage from gravity. He lowered his ears feeling the pressure gain inside and judging by the look Raven gave she felt it too. Beast Boy felt fear and uncertainty grip him for a moment. _What did I do...  
><em>Raven cracked her eyes and opened them, she shifted until her tail wrapped around him and she gazed at him as if to say, 'it's ok.' Beast Boy nodded and took in a breath. It took a few minutes before the feeling of lightheadedness wore off and Beast Boy felt safe to leave the cage as an insect. He transformed back to a dog and sat down; head lowered but made no noise. It was like that for a while until Raven spoke up.

"You could have just…you know…told them to not fly the plane…"

"Oh." Beast Boy mumbled. _Guess I didn't think of that…at the time..._

Raven looked away with a sigh, more exhausted it seemed than anything else. "What am I getting myself into? She's long gone…and now I'm heading not only to a strange place but in a strange body. It must be my lucky freakin day. "

"Raven..?" Beast Boy piped up nearby quietly.

She looked at him with clear agitation then her eyes softened for a moment when she saw the shame laced in his eyes. Beast Boy paused for a moment before continuing.

"Where are we going exactly…?"

"London."

"Oh."

There was some silence as he processed the information.

"Cool, I've always wanted to go to London."

Raven sighed and turned around in the cage, she was doomed and Elsa was long gone. The day couldn't have gone any worse. Oh wait… She spared at glance at Beast Boy who jumped at the sudden sound of a clattering suitcase, yes it did.

* * *

><p>Tada- what do you guys think? :) I know it's a little odd but I like odd sometimes, lawl<p>

Hope you had a wonderful Christmas and New Years! Happy 2015.

Mai


	9. Chapter 9

You guys are quite the good guessers! I hope you will enjoy this next installment just as much in the eyes of Raven this round!

Thank you so much for your wonderful support, I always smile when I read a review from you and it makes me update even faster since I feel like I must be doing something right!

* * *

><p>Puppy Love 9<p>

* * *

><p>It took just a few minutes for Raven to get herself out of the cage herself; stumbling in the darkness, she was thankful for the new canine vision granted to her. She blinked hearing the scratching of claws as Beast Boy rummaged around the cargo. Letting the cage shut with a 'bang' behind her, Raven sat down and surveillanced the little space around her. It was mainly filled traveler items, backpacks and bags stuffed so tight they could practically pop open.<p>

She could suddenly pick up the smell of food and Raven twisted her ears, hearing the rattling of a bag. Padding forward she saw Beast Boy had opened up a bag of potato chips and was munching on them in canine form-head in bag and unaware of her presence.

"That's stealing you know." Raven stated bluntly behind him.

Beast Boy jumped and whipped around with wide eyes then relaxed from the startle once realizing who it was.

"No it's not, this is mine…I was starving since I haven't ate since last night." Bits of salt and crumbs around his muzzle fell to the floor and Raven pulled back her ears.

"You bought a bag of chips during all that?"

Beast Boy laughed and turned around, nosing the dark blue bag behind him, "Nah, I left this by the dock; the men must have thought it was someone else's and added it to the bunch." He smiled, "For once, I think I did something right."

Raven eyed him then walked up to the bag, "What did you bring with you?"

Beast Boy leaned forward, his dark green fur tangled, "Lots of stuff-look!"

He dug his snout into the flap and opened up the contents; grabbing the edge he dumped it all to the floor. Raven's eyes widened for a moment and didn't speak.

There on the floor lay two of her most precious magic books. She wasn't sure if she should be angry or relieved about it. They couldn't be found anywhere else, what if he lost them? She shook off the initial emotion with surprising ease and looked at the other contents. There were various granola bars, some candy, and a couple bags of chips were piled to the side. While beside them lay a handheld gps system, one of her blue capes, a couple bottles of water and an old torn up comic book; finally she spotted a couple game cartridges from the living room.

She looked up, "Games? Beast Boy your console is nowhere near here."

Beast Boy looked away sheepishly, "Yeah, I didn't think that far ahead, I just sort of grabbed everything and left."

She shook her head and nosed the granola bars off her two precious spell books. She opened one of the pages and stared at it with memories swarming in her mind.

"I know it was stupid to take your stuff…I just had a feeling you would need it…" he paused, "I understand if you're mad…" Beast Boy trailed off, not wanting to get deeper in water than where he was currently.

She glanced at the old writing then looked up toward Beast Boy, she was silent for a moment before shaking her head, "You didn't lose them…and truth be told, maybe they are best close by me anyway." She paused, "That fire at the tower is still on my mind."

Beast Boys ears perked up and he smiled as she continued, "Actually a lot of this stuff is useful excluding the games of course…"

Beast Boy laughed, "Yeah, not my best idea."

Raven smiled, "Something we agree on."

Beast boy's eyes widened and he teased, "Raven, did I just see you smile?"

Raven sat up while closing her book with a delicate claw and blinked realizing it herself, "Yeah…I guess I did."

"Well it looks nice on you," He smiled as well; "you should try it more often."

Raven was silent and she looked away feeling something creep up on her. Instead she glanced at the stuff strewn on the ground-feeling her stomach rumble she lowered her ears in embarrassment.

There was a rattling of a bag and suddenly a bag of chips were in front of her.

"I know it's not your favorite-pretend its pizza, it helps." He stated and continued, "You haven't eaten for at least a day right?"

Raven looked up at him and nodded, feeling grateful. Leaning down she took a chip than two, three until the bag was gone. She pawed the inside only to feel little crumbs and sat up, shaking herself free from the salt on her whiskers. Looking up she quickly noticed her companion was no longer next to her. Looking around she called out his name, "Beast Boy?"

"Polo" A voice came from behind her.

Raven spun around, seeing his green eyes bright in the darkness. He laughed seeing that he had managed to startle her and padded forward, clambering over a couple suitcases. He paused on top of one of the bags and smiled with sharp fangs glistening from the little light that escaped inside. He looked up and jumped to a higher bag than another until he towered over her and sat down. She could barely see the outline of his dark green fur, but his quiet breaths proved his existence with her acute hearing.

"It's dark in here." She suddenly heard him say.

Raven shook her head, "really, I hadn't noticed."

Looking up she tensely put one paw on a bag and pulled herself up, still unsteady on her paws. But the chase had given her new confidence in her ability to walk in this new form. In fact, she felt faster and more nimble than when she was in her partially human state. She crawled to the bag a little higher, feeling her weight tip to and fro until she pulled herself up and stabilized herself. From there she looked up and saw she was a couple bags from the top of the pile so she bent her legs and leaped.

Snagging her claws into the top bag she pulled herself forward. But her weight deemed too much and the bag began to fall backward with her still hanging on it. She felt herself fall back until something sharp tugged at her neck and a loud "umph" was heard. The bag stopped sliding and she felt herself being pulled up until she found her paw hold and stabilized herself on top of the suitcase that tilted left and right. Finding her balance she looked up at green eyes that said quietly, "Be careful, these bags really aren't strapped down very well."

Raven looked down at her paws, feeling her face flush with embarrassment. She should have known better. Shaking her fur she pushed by to the next suitcase that was more stable and sat down, looking around the dark airborne cabin. She heard him laugh and felt him sit next to her, "What, couldn't be shown up with my expert climbing skills?"

Raven glanced at him with a tint in her eyes, "Of course not."

Beast Boy shook his head, "Come on Rave, I've been doing this for years, you only for perhaps a day maybe."

Raven snorted then sighed, lowering her ears a touch.

Beast Boy watched her silently then spoke up, "but you're a fast learner, I'll give you that much."

Raven looked up and nodded, "Yeah, sometimes you have to be."

There was a silence between the two and she could feel Beast Boy fidget next to her, moving one paw to the next until he sat still with his tail flicking to and fro at the tip. Raven let her eyes close for a moment, listening to the engine of the plane as it purred in the skies. A thought came over her, or more a memory. She saw herself standing by the baggage conveyer belt, watching Beast Boy speak. It was an odd sight to see the usual prankster and all around laughable guy become serious in less than a minute. Not only that but he stood up for her…and saved her life in one day. A sense of guilt overwhelmed her, what was going on? Before she could think of anything else she felt herself speak on her own accord, soft and gentle she looked away in the darkness, away from her teammate.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier." She paused feeling Beast Boy's eyes suddenly burn into her and she continued, "…for calling you an idiot, I was wrong."

She could feel him shift his weight and for a while they sat in silence until he spoke up, "you know…I'm not silly all the time Raven."

Raven's eyes widened and she looked over at his bright green eyes, they suddenly crinkled, "it's ok, we all say things we don't mean, hakuna matata."

"It means no worries" She translated quietly with a hint of a song then shook her head realizing what she had done. Those Disney movies must have brain washed her. But she saw a smile light up from Beast Boy hearing her continue the Lion King song. There was a bit more silence and honestly it was creeping her out a bit. She was so used to the talkative, high spirited Beast Boy. Who was this? Finally she felt herself urge onward, feeling that she still needed to speak…or at least fill this silence!

"I…" she started and swallowed, "I admire what you said earlier. You didn't deny or hide anything but you didn't let him walk all over you…or me either. If I could speak I would have said something, but honestly, you said enough for the both of us." She sighed, looking at her paws not sure where all this was coming from. She felt her partner shift beside her and his voice filled her ears again.

"Aw, is that what you're all worked up about? Rave don't get your tail in a knot, I have a serious side too…but I only let a few people know it exists."

Something snapped inside her and she let her eyes travel back toward her teammate who also glanced at her and smiled suddenly, "Of course there's a time limit to everything!" He exclaimed and laughed hearing his stomach rumble again, "Man, I hope the food is good in London-those chips just don't cut it."

She didn't hear what he said afterwards, she blinked and looked at him with curious, silent eyes; _I only let a few people know it exists…_

Was she that important? She shook off the thought, they were teammates, and of course they were close. Surely he felt the same with the rest of the team, no reason to get worked up about that. Wait, she was worked up about that? The small statement he made about being…serious…mature. Did Beast Boy even do that? She never thought it capable, but here he sits beside her, continuing to prove her wrong and surprise her. Maybe….just perhaps there is more to him that meets the eye. Raven shook off the thoughts-wiling them to go away.

Suddenly Beast Boy's voice cut in again, but a little less cheery than a moment before. "Rave, tell me what happened."

She sighed, feeling her thoughts come to a halt and looked over toward him, "it's a long story."

Beast Boy smiled, "well, we have what? A ten hour flight, maybe more...? I think we have time."

Raven smirked knowing she was backed in the corner, "I suppose we do. Very well…" she shifted herself into a more comfortable position and sighed, wondering where to start.

"Well it all started when I took Elsa…"

…

"Come back here so I can beat the stars out of you!"

"Ahh, someone help, she's trying to eat me!"

Raven felt the wind slap her in the face as a biker rolled past on a sidewalk strip. The wind pulled at her fur as she raced the other way, determined to not be left in the dust from a mere pup. Skidding on gravel she took a sharp turn to the right, kicking up dirt and leaving a cloud trailing behind her. She watched the brown pup leap over a small white picket fence and Raven narrowed her eyes and leaped…and failed. Slamming into the fence face first she bounced off, dazed.

Shaking herself she looked up at the fence and analyzed it before bending her legs and pushing off such force she bounded over the fence and into the bushes on the other side. Rolling to her side she felt the twigs and branches snap under her weight until she rolled on the other side with ease. Blinking, Raven shook off the fall and got to her paws. She immediately saw Elsa standing just a few paw steps away.

Raven narrowed her eyes and bounded forward, leaping but barely missing Elsa by a hair, her fur slipping between Raven's claws. Elsa let off a squeak of surprise, turned around, and sped off toward a brick building in the distance.

"Quit running so fast Elsa..! This isn't funny one bit!" Raven cried out, racing forward again, feeling her paws stumble on their own accord, but she managed to follow her until they gave way, planting her face in the gravel below for about the tenth time since the incident. Elsa paused where she stood a bit farther away and smiled, her tail lashed back and forth and she stated with innocence, "Wow you fall a lot Raven."

Raven growled, feeling her anger heat up and looked up at the pup, "Change me back. Now. You had your fun 'chomper'."

"Um… nope. No can do."

"What?" Raven cried out, then jumped to her paws and padded forward with quick steps. The pup backed up before turning around with her back up against a wall, staring at Raven with bright icy blue eyes.

"What does Cyborg always say, oh yeah; Game over kid." She narrowed her eyes as she closed the distance between them and Elsa smiled in return to Raven's surprise. Without warning the pup dashed to the left and circled around until she stood behind her with bubbly giggles. Raven sighed and sat down leaning her head against the wall in defeat and closed her eyes.

She felt a presence and looked over at the pup standing next to her, staring. "You're so weird." She giggled again and Raven pulled a gray ear back. "Change me back…please."

There was a bit of a silence when the pup continued with a sigh, "I can't change you back, cause I don't know how."

There was a moment time stood still for Raven, and this was that moment. Raven looked at her, jaw agape, "What do you mean….you…don't know…how." The pup smiled sheepishly and used one of her claws to rake against the gravel below, "it's nonreversible for now…I mean technically this wasn't even supposed to happen…my owner…I-"

Raven suddenly saw a shadow looming overhead and without thought Raven screamed, "Watch out!" The pup looked up and let out a squeak of surprise as a net came crash down right where she last stood. Both her and Raven managed to dodge the man with the net and they continued to sprint away, heading toward the busy street ahead.

Raven was the first to cross as she dodged the stopped to slow traffic. As she reached the other side she heard a cry of pain then, "Raven!"

Raven looked behind her, seeing the pup had caught her back paw on a storm drain in the middle of the intersection. The teen titan looked up at the stoplight which held its strawberry red color, cars still waiting their turn. She turned around and raced back on the street, but of course with her luck she tripped on her way, scrapping her chin even more. Raven shook off the fall and got back to her paws clumsily. There was a 'bing' and Raven's ears perked up to see the cross walk on the other side light up "WALK". She lowered her ears and raced forward to where Elsa was struggling to free her foot. Her eyes were filled with fright as she screamed "Raven, Raven I'm stuck!"

There were squeals of tires and Raven ignored the first few cars, praying they would have the sense to see two dogs in the road. She quickly grabbed the pup by the scruff and pulled at an angle, the pup squeaked in pain as she managed to release her paw. Raven watched a car swerve by and another as she had managed to get Elsa free. Then she saw the teenager in the car. She was on her cell phone. She wasn't looking. She didn't see them... There was no time. Grabbing Elsa she smashed the pup to the cement as close as she could get and felt her adrenaline spike high as the wind tugged at her fur and a shadow was cast over the two canines. Raven closed her eyes, feeling the rub of the tires on her tail and could feel Elsa below her wiggling in fear. When the sun bathed her back again she looked up, watching the yellow sports car speed off in the distance, the girl still on her cell phone, unaware and full of danger.

Wasting no time, Raven grabbed Elsa and raced to the other side back to safety and laid her on the grass. She watched Elsa take a few breaths and looked at her in wide blue eyes, "You saved me."

Raven gazed at her, relieved then shook off the emotion and replied, "Yeah don't think too hard on that, I still need you to change me back." Elsa lowered her ears in disappointment as they both caught their breath. Raven sighed, "Look kid, I'm not the warm and fuzzy type; my team would know that better than anyone... "

Elsa looked at her paws and shuffled them, "That's like everyone else."

Raven stared at her, but she didn't have time to reply as she saw the man with the net was back for round two. But this time she didn't have time to shout and instead pushed Elsa out of the way, the pup rolling in the grass until coming to a stop to look back at Raven being shoved in a cage.

"Get out of here!" Raven cried out as she stumbled inside the cage when being put into the back of a humane society vehicle.

Elsa stared with wide eyes, watching and Raven yelled, "Go!"

Elsa perked her ears and was about to turn around but instead cried out, "No!" she instead head her way and clumsily leaped onto the man, grabbing him by the pants and yanking with tiny teeth. Raven watched as he hit her, she fell to the floor, still. Raven watched him pick her up and put her in a cage similar to hers and shut the door, coloring the space black. Silence.

She remembered very little, until they arrived at the shelter. She was thrown in a cage with a couple other dogs, older dogs from the looks of it and little Elsa was put in the cage next to her with a few other dogs as well. Granted Elsa was placed in a bed, but she was knocked out cold. She may not be an animal activist, but something screamed cruelty from deep within. Sure the kid annoyed her, but did she deserve such a hit to the head?

It took her several hours before she woke up and during those times Raven had tried climbing the fence, unlocking the fence and downright begging people to open the cage. But nothing worked. Raven sat in the corner, looking toward where the main office was located and was thinking of a new plan when she suddenly heard, "Raven…?"

Raven looked to her left in the cage beside her sat Elsa. Raven flicked her ears, noting how quiet her voice was, and the fear that laced in it.

"Where are we Raven?" Elsa stuttered.

"The pound, but don't worry, I'll get us out."

"How..?"

"It can't be too difficult…" she paused seeing Elsa cringe, then spoke with an innocent tone, "Raven, my head hurts and my paw feels heavy." She motioned to her back right paw, the one that was trapped in the drainage earlier. Raven hummed in thought and watched her limp a few paces before sitting down. Looking up she saw each cage was lined with a door to open on the front, back and each of the sides had its own door to open to other cages.

"You know, a pound is no place for a pup."

Raven perked her ears, hearing one of the strange dogs speak on Elsa's side of the cage. Then there came another voice.

"Yeah, I've heard bad things happen to pups who find their way here."

"What bad things?" Elsa squeaked.

"Things... Want to find out?"

Raven narrowed her eyes and leaped over toward where the door between the two cages interlocked between. She was so concerned finding a way out herself, she never thought to open the way between the two. Lifting on her hind paws she quickly unhinged the simple contraction since it didn't need a lock and key like the exit or entrance did. But she let it sit there for a moment and instead studied her two targets.

There was a mixed breed, what seemed to be part pug and part bull dog and next to him stood a pincher who towered above Elsa, he was the one issuing the threat. Raven quickly called out, "Hey ugly!"

The two dogs paused in their monologue to look up at her on the other side, "Yeah you-if you lay a paw on her fur, you're going to regret it."

"Who you calling ugly, you mutt..!" The pincher howled and his partner chipped in, "yeah mutt." The pincher looked down with judging eyes, 'You 're a mutt too Mud."

"Oh right."

The two dogs quickly lost interest, feeling her challenge was nothing to take seriously and turned back to Elsa who was backed up against the cage, fur entangled in the mesh. "So which game do you want to play? Duck duck bite or Hide and bite? Both a favorite of mine…"

"How about my own personal game..? It's called Raven says…" Raven slammed herself against the door and let it fling open with a loud clatter. The two dogs nearby looked up, while the few others inside scurried to the corner in fright. "And Raven says…pick on someone your own size."

Leaping forward with a snarl she tackled the pincher to the ground. Being transformed into a larger breed of dog she was lucky to have gained a wolf background. This gave her larger paws, keener eyesight and excellent hearing. She could feel her strength as she pushed her muscles forward and pushed the dog to the ground, paw on neck, teeth bared.

The pincher howled then screamed with fright and begged as she leaned in closer, pretending to snap at his neck.

"Ok, ok, no games!" He cried out. Raven let up and the pincher raced to the other side, his partner staring at her, Raven looked over toward Mud who quickly looked away and joined the others in the corner.

Raven backed up until she could feel Elsa between her back paws and growled, "Now, anyone who wishes to play any more games with her, must go through me…and let me tell ya, I'm pretty competitive." She paused and looked around to see Elsa's wide blue eyes then turned back toward the rest of the cage, "Elsa is under my protection, no one touches her, or even looks at her, got it?" All the dogs nodded simultaneously and Raven looked back at Elsa and whispered, "Come on, go over to my side." Elsa nodded and limped to her side of the cage, Raven in tow, giving one last hard look at the group in the corner that shook.

"You were supposed to run back in the streets." Raven stated as they entered her side of the cage. Elsa lowered her ears and replied, "I know…I…I didn't know where to go."

Raven groaned, "You're an adorable little puppy, surely someone would take you in their home for a little while."

"Everywhere except your home."

Raven looked at her and agreed slowly, "yes…except…my home."

There was a bit of silence before Raven perked her ears, hearing the shuffling of paws. Looking up Raven saw one of the older dogs pad forward toward them. Elsa sat down between Raven's front paws and watched with curious eyes.

"You have much spirit young one." The old dog rasped.

It took all of Raven's might to not gag. It smelled of skunk and rotten teeth, the latter may being true. She watched the dog pad forward closer to them, a border collie from the looks of it. She had a black and white coat, a beautiful dog from before, it was certain. The dog sat down and continued, "Mind if I steal a bit of your time? It has been awhile since I've seen spunk like yours. An old dog like me tends to forget such ferocity and spirit often."

Raven flicked an ear and nodded, that's when Elsa spoke up, "What's your name? Where are you from?"

The dog laughed with a cough and bent down to Elsa eye level and spoke quietly, "My name is Lily and where I came from was a place far from here, different from this trash heap."

Elsa pulled back her ears and looked up at Raven who only was partially listening; instead she was thinking of a way to get out.

"What happened, why did you come here?" Elsa piped up.

"You ask if I had a choice little one." Lily responded with a laugh. "No, Mittens and I were sent here." She paused, "do you want to hear my story child?"

Raven was about to speak up with a blunt 'no' but Elsa quickly chipped in, "yes please!"

"Very well…"

Raven felt Elsa shift under her and watched her curl up between her paws, her eyes glued to the old dog with interest.

"It was Christmas of 95 and I remember having that bow wrapped tight around my neck, next to me was Mittens, he too wore a bow." There was a pause as she coughed with a smile, "My kid was so excited, we played for days on end, and it was wonderful hearing her laugh. Mittens of course enjoyed his alone time, but occasionally would join in on the play."

Lily smiled, "Every day my kid will come home with a bag and I would chase her around the house, and we would occasionally sneak a few cookies from the jar. We would chew up blankets together and race up and down the halls until she collapsed with laughter. Mittens always stayed clear from that kind of play. He was never the type to play rough." She paused, taking in a breath and continued, "But as the years went by I was noticing something strange about my kid. Something was wrong. I tried to tell the parents… I tried every day. I would show them the spot." There was another pause, "this went on for a couple more years… that smell, that sickness grew inside my kid. I could do NOTHING."

Raven was taken aback by the emotion the old dog let out, Lily then lowered her ears, "they wouldn't….couldn't hear me. They didn't understand. Something was wrong, I knew it. Mittens knew it. But it only got me put outside and eventually Mittens joined me."

"I remember watching her from the window when it snowed and staying out in the rain as I watched her fall asleep. That was my kid."

There was silence.

"Then one day she disappeared…"

"Who..?" Elsa piped up, leaning against Raven who looked down at her curled up form, snuggling between Raven's large wolf hybrid paws.

"My kid, her name was Rose…that is what her humans called her. She was small for a human child; she seemed to lack certain things other humans could do. She was angry a lot, or cried. But she never yelled at me. She was my kid."

"She was gone for months, Mittens and I…we were concerned for the worst. Mittens told me she was gone forever, but I refused to believe it. I sat outside her window every day waiting. When she came back-we were ecstatic. But something was wrong. The humans, they were angry and upset. I told them to let me in. I wanted to see Rose. They wouldn't let me. She never left her bedding. Mittens would watch her from the window as well, but Rose never moved."

"She was of course older now…but still my kid. I snuck in the house when the door opened. I rushed to my kid. Her eyes told me everything." She fell silent for a moment, "I jumped up beside her and laid with my Rose, I could feel her pain…her suffering. She needed me. She was leaving and she needed me." There was a pause, "she said she loved me."

There was another short pause, the whole pound falling silent as if listening to Lily as the sun set outside, "when I woke up the next day, the parents were yelling for me to leave. I would not. They threw me off my kid. There was so much noise. I was so scared. Mittens had managed his way in since the door was left open. People came inside, so many people." She sighed, "I howled and howled because I knew. I knew my kid was gone." She paused, "the family told me to stop. They ordered me to stop. I was nothing. I was nobody. I was just a dog." She whispered. "I found myself here a week ago. Mittens is in the cat room" she motioned to the room right next to the main office. "We were brought here together."

Elsa was silent the whole time and finally spoke up, "what happened to Rose?"

The older dog looked down with dull eyes and smiled, "she left young one, free of pain."

"Then that is good, right?"

"Of course small one. But I can never see her again until I pass myself."

Raven looked down; realizing Elsa may not realize what death was. But she didn't ask any more questions so Raven spoke up, "You went through a lot. I'm sorry about Rose."

The old dog bowed, her gray muzzle dipping in appreciation. "Thank you, may this help you ease your own troubled mind."

Raven blinked and watched the Border collie turn away and head back to the smelly bed in the corner with a couple other dogs.

_Damn It all…now I have to rescue all of you._

For a moment it was quiet, until she heard Elsa speak up at her paws, "That's super sad, I think." She looked at Raven for guidance and the titan nodded, "yes, it is sad."

Elsa thought quietly for a moment before speaking up again, "She is lucky." Raven tilted her head, "Why?"

"She had food and water and attention and didn't even have to work for it! I thought everyone had to do that."

That's when it dawned on her, "Elsa…were you…locked up a lot?"

"Huh? Oh yeah-I was let out sometimes-and when the owners go on trips they let other people take care of me. I like it better since I can go outside."

Raven was quiet, thinking about her past and what it could possibly mean when something else dawned on her.

"Elsa, you are really smart for a pup… how can you know so many words when you're so young?" Raven inquired.

The pup gave a sad smile, "I haven't aged in a while…they say it's like a virus or something or a cure, I'm not sure. But I'm around 3 years old I think…not that it matters since I've barely stepped outside myself. My people always said that I age like a human, or whatever that means."

"So you're like a three year old kid?"

"I guess…"

"Smart kid…" She smirked and ruffled her head with her large paw. Raven laid down, Elsa moved a bit over until she curled up against her stomach. The titan narrowed her eyes and was about to push her away when she spoke up, "Hey Raven…"

"What?"

"That story she told us…she talked about the kid and how she fought to get in the house to see Rose one more time, you remember?"

"Yes…it was only a few minutes ago Elsa…"

There was a pause and Elsa stole a glance her way with curious blue eyes, "what…what is love exactly?"

Raven blinked and was silent for a moment, "I…I don't think I'm the right person to answer that."

"Why?"

"It's just not something I think about often."

"Why?"

"It's just more of a hassle than anything good to come from it, all the pain and hurt…" she trailed off.

"Were you hurt too?"

She gazed at her, "Yes, I was hurt too." She laid her head down as Elsa starched out her paws and laid down her head as well, "I guess we aren't that different after all." Elsa exclaimed.

Raven stared at her for a moment before falling asleep, feeling suddenly tired from the day as night had approached them. _I guess not_

The next morning Raven woke up to keys rattling. She opened her eyes and carefully stood up, walking in a way so she wouldn't wake the pup. Elsa rolled over with a soft snore. She looked up and to her amusement and excitement she saw the owner striding up to her enclosure. She wasted no time-as soon as the door was open she rushed out, of course she was chased. She smiled, making her way into the main office. Tackling the small female she managed to take the keys and raced out of the office, turning she shut the door with her paw and dropping the keys she took a chair and dragged it and tilted it until it was under the door knob, jammed. Raven smiled.

She could hear the howls of all the dogs surrounding her when suddenly, "Raven!" Elsa stood in front of her. That's when she noticed all the dogs in her cage, including the Border collie, Lily and the one next to it had emptied out in the middle. She was about to turn around when Elsa cried out, "You have to save them Raven."

Raven stopped and sighed, looking back she saw the plea in Elsa's eyes and while hearing the pounding of the door from the owner she quickly, or tried to quickly unlock a couple of the cages. She then went inside and opened the sides, showing others how to do it. Soon all the dogs were out and Raven could hear a phone ring from inside the main office.

_Only have a small amount of time left. _

But time didn't matter, for what came next, not even Raven could have guessed. A gun fired. Dogs scattered from the fright and Raven turned to look at the end of the hall, a dog lay on the ground, still. She felt her eyes grow as she watched a large figure run out and was about to wait it out when she heard, "Raven! I'm scared, help!"

She then realized that bag on his back moved and Raven started a fast sprint toward him. He walked by the main office and past the cat room, but before he could reach the exit, Raven leaped. She crashed into him so hard she felt herself go dizzy as they hit the floor. Then she saw the gun fly from his hands and spin on the floor in front of her. He scrambled forward, reaching for the weapon when Raven leaped and snagged it in her jaw. The man stared at her and cooed, "good doggie, give it back…good dog."

Raven growled and backed up. Looking up that's when she noticed something; there was a button just above her. It was the exit for the cat room. Smiling she leaped up and jumped from his bent shoulders and rammed her own shoulder into it. A flare of red split from ahead and the release of the door opened as well as the cages. But she took too long of a look, lingering at the opened door and felt herself get smacked across the face and fell to the floor, the gun falling from her mouth as well. Suddenly light filtered inside and another voice filled her ears, "Hurry up or we will miss our flight to Alaska, come on!"

Raven tried to stand and once she got to her paws she shook the stars from her eyes and watched a red car peel out from the road. The door shut and it was dark again.

"Wait…" Raven moaned, "wait for me."

She shook her head; she heard voices all around her. Looking around she suddenly spotted something on the floor. It was that dog….that old border collie.

Raven shook her head as she heard her voice rasp nearby. Raven padded forward, still unsteady, "I tried to save your pup…" she whispered, "I was too slow."

Raven then realized what had happened. She noticed the wound in her shoulder and shook her head a feeling a sadness gripping her gut. Raven shook her head and murmured, "No, you slowed them down enough for me to know where I need to go."

"Then go." The old dog growled and closed her eyes in pain. Raven stared, unsure of what to do, "I am old and weary…But I can still fight; you must leave, your pup needs you now."

Raven stared at her, suddenly feeling the heat of the crowd in the room, with all the voices booming in her ears. Suddenly there was an unusual tone of voice; it was rough and deep, "Lily."

Lily and Raven looked up to see a black cat with white paws and a graying muzzle approach and stand beside her, "Mittens" Lily answered. The two butt heads and Lily murmured, "I thought I would never see you again old friend."

Mittens smiled and purred, "I may be old, but I haven't keeled over just yet you old bone."

Raven watched the scene for a moment before turning to face the door. She could feel the eyes of everyone behind her as she stood up; twisting the knob she pushed with her strength and stumbled outside, looking back and forth to where Elsa may have gone.

"And then I saw you, and the rest is history." Raven stated.

Beast Boy tilted his head to the side, "Wow that was quite the story, a few more plot twists than I would like, but I'll take it."

Raven glanced at him in surprise, "It was true!"

Beast Boy laughed, "I know, I'm just messing with ya." He swiped one of his paws across her ear. Raven pulled back from the playful banter. Suddenly there was a jerk and the plane lurched up with a sudden force, followed by intense shaking of heavy turbulence.

The two titans slipped off from their 'kings rock' and tumbled down the pile of bags. Beast Boy fell first, sliding on his back; he tried to turn around but after knocking into a couple suitcases and snagging a bag he quickly hit the floor with a loud, "umph!" It wasn't long after until Raven tumbled behind him, front first, claws digging down the pile of luggage with a loud ripping sound and managed to land square on his chest. The impact sent both titans rolling across the floor, paws flailing and fur fluffed, both crying out in shock. When the shaking ceased and the two titans finally fell still on the cold metal panels, Raven stood on top of Beast Boy in a pinned style, eyes wide and wild.

Beast Boy lay below her in surprise then suddenly burst out with laughter. Raven blinked and took in a breath, shaking for a moment to rid of the sudden adrenaline that spiked in her gut. She felt herself smile, thinking how silly they must have looked tumbling down that tower of bags. Lifting her paws she moved off her teammate, allowing him to sit up. Soon his laughter fell quiet and he took in a breath, "Wow, what a rush!"

Raven shook her head, sat down and began wondering what in the world was waiting for them when this plane landed. She practically has had enough of an adventure for today to last her a lifetime. She glanced at Beast Boy who was looking up at where they were a moment ago and felt herself thinking things she thought she never would. _Maybe everything will be alright after all._

* * *

><p><em>Yes the story from the old dog was one of a child with terminal cancer who lost her battle. <em>Sometimes you forget how precious life is until it's stripped away.

I hope you liked this chapter, if so leave a review! I love hearing from you guys, brings a smile to my face every time.

Mai


	10. Chapter 10

So I must say I love all your reviews, a few made me laugh and others really made me feel proud to be a fanfic writer: 3 I only wish some of you would log into your accounts and post on here, instead of as a guest. I love you guys, but come on you're killing me!

Bluedog, your comments crack me up half the time and you make me smile so much! I only wish I could actually reply to you. So no better way than on here. You've read my story for quite a while now and I must thank you from the bottom of meh heart for all your inquires and suspicions and I find myself smiling every time I read one of your reviews!

CleoArrow, you are already such a talented writer, what are you doing here? :3 I kid, your reviews help me through my troubling mind and keep me going, you also have been following my story for a while and I sincerely appreciate it. If anyone is looking for a good story-go to CleoArrow, her work is gold.

Everyone else, everyone who is new, old and in between thank you! Thank you so much!

Anyway; I thought I should point out a song I used a lot was TRON-The Game Has Changed and I find it fitting in the beginning where Raven wakes up. I love my soundtrack music.

Also! **WARNING WARNING WARNING** (did I get your attention); I hope so. This chapter is very violent, unlike any other chapter I have written before. If this bothers you then I would advise you not to read this one. Not that I don't want you too…but the warning is there.

Anyway, like always, I don't own anything but Elsa and any other character I make up.

* * *

><p>Puppy Love 10<p>

* * *

><p>Raven felt her arm pound, and her head spun as if getting off the tilt-a-whirl. Landing on the ground she clutched her arm, feeling the throbbing of her heart speed up with violent pulses. She had dropped the pup just a moment ago, not feeling herself… The paper of where Elsa was supposed to be returned was on the ground; she was no longer able to hold things since she could only ball her fists. Raven fell to the floor, feeling heat spread over her body. She was on fire, she felt like she was burning from the inside. Letting out a yell of pain she doubled over and put her head on the cool cement, her hair falling in her eyes. She could feel something crack inside, then something else. She began to feel tears slide down her face. They were involuntary, just coming along with the pain. Closing her eyes she felt it sting, then her ears began to ring and ring until she swore she was going to go deaf. Raven was scared. No, terrified. She was dying, she could feel it. But the pain suddenly stopped and she took in a deep breath. Then another, and another. She could feel the heat suddenly just strip away as if she was stuck in a freezer. Her body felt stiff and what was worse was that everything was so loud. It felt as if she was going through a hangover without the drinks.<p>

That was until she opened her eyes and saw the intense colors. Blinking she looked up and across the way, then something else became noticeable. She could smell…everything. Was that an old burger? She couldn't see it, but it had to be somewhere… She looked around, feeling her senses overwhelm her. Honestly, the first thing she thought of was Spiderman®. It was a comic book/movie series well known in Jump City; all the boys in the tower were obsessed with the movies. Some people even speculate the Marvel comics were in a separate universe as them, saving cities just like the Titans and Justice League. Raven put it out of her mind and stood up. Or tried to.

Blinking she looked down and really just didn't know what to think. There was no thought process on what was going on. She just saw two very large, hairy paws where her hands were supposed to be. This was like one of her bad dreams where she thought she had woken up with her teammate's powers instead of her own. Today seems to be Beast Boy.

"So, you're not going to kill me right?"

Raven looked up to see Elsa sitting in front of her with curious blue eyes. Raven narrowed her own eyes and tried to stand up, but failed. The pup smiled and then laughed as Raven tried and failed again.

Raven growled, "Why…why did you bite me?"

Elsa shook her head, "I didn't have a choice, besides how was I supposed to know dat would happen?"

Raven growled, finding her paw hold and leaped forward, barely missing the pup who jumped away at the last second…Suddenly the ground opened up and Raven felt herself shaking, an earthquake…she couldn't stand…

Raven's eyes snapped open, darkness filling the room, everything shook around her and she quickly got to her paws. Beast Boy who sat a little ways away had woke up as well and he was in his wolf form. Looking toward Raven he cried out, "What's going on?"

Raven shook her head and was about to answer when the plane lurched sideways, sending both titans slamming into one another on the side of the cargo. Raven growled, trying to push away the bags that dared to suffocate her. But soon the plane fell back to normal; that is until it took a small nosedive and both titans slid on the floor toward the mid-section of the plane. There was a wall that divided between them and the passengers aboard and both titans slammed into the wall with a "thud!"

Raven's eyes widened, seeing bags sliding toward them with great speed. But her teammate saw them as well and transformed into a stegosaurus, allowing the bags hit him and he held still, Raven crushed between him and the wall.

With his weight he managed to tip the plane backward, the bags quickly sliding back into place. Beast Boy transformed back into himself and the plane went back to normal and began to shake again. But this time there was noise… it was the sound of people screaming. Raven's ears flicked to the side to hear better, it was a variety of screaming…something was very wrong. The walls were almost soundproof, but above her Raven saw a vent that led to the passenger's side of the plane. She wondered if she could fit in there. It looked just big enough.

Beast Boy looked at Raven who looked back to stare at him as well, from the look she received he must have heard it too...

* * *

><p>He could see the look of concern cross her eyes and Beast Boy raced over toward his backpack, grabbing it he threw the bag on his back. Racing back he looked up toward the vent with glazed eyes. Looking to his left than right he spotted a box and dragged it over to where it settled underneath the vent; from there he grabbed it and pulled but to no avail. Beast Boy sighed and transforming into a fly he flew into the inside of the vent. As he landed he sized up the vent before transforming into a wolf, it was a perfect fit. He could hear Raven outside and he saw Violet eyes staring inside at him as she stood on the box, paws up against the vent.<p>

"Watch out." He growled and Raven ducked down. Rolling on his back he transformed into a Joey (baby kangaroo) and slammed his feet into the vent, sending it flying across the room. Flipping over he transformed back into his wolf form and backed up, watching Raven jump and scramble into the vent. That's when Beast Boy realized something, pushing past Raven he leaned down and grabbed the backpack on the box that fell off when he transformed into a fly and put it back on his back. He quickly slid back around Raven who laid in the vent quietly, her ears lowered.

The screams came again and as he moved forward he heard the sound of various crying, begging and other sounds he wished he couldn't. He finally found an exit and peered down below. He mainly just caught snippets of shadows moving, but nothing stood out.

"What did I say? Get down. Face to the floor."

Beast Boy felt his throat tighten and he looked behind to Raven who had just as wide eyes. She blinked then murmured, "this is serious Beast Boy."

Beast Boy nodded and Raven cursed, "If…if I was myself this would be so easy."

Beast boy nodded again but continued to stay silent until he heard sobbing again from below.

"What should I do?" Beast Boy asked, looking for guidance from his teammate.

Raven sighed, "Honestly…I…I'm not sure. Let me think for a moment."

The plane shook and Beast Boy felt his claws scrape at the metal, trying not to hit his head on the ceiling of the vent.

"I don't know how much time we have." Beast Boy growled, annoyance in his tone.

Raven stared at him, "Well, then you figure it out."

Beast Boy lowered his ears and growled, anger boiling in his chest. He swallowed, willing it to go away. He took in breath. _Stay in control, everything is alright._

Raven stared at him for a moment as he crouched in the vent thinking. The crying came again.

"Shut up. If the crying does not stop I will blow each of your heads off before you can call your family to tell them you're never coming home."

Beast Boy felt something snap, with energy and strength he didn't even know he had, he transformed back into himself and slammed his fist into the vent exit and it clattered to the ground. A pair of frightened eyes stared at him above as he dropped from the airway. Beast Boy fell to the ground with a 'thump' and crouched down with narrowed eyes. He could feel the fear sink deep in his bones and he looked around for a moment before standing. The man issuing threats was nowhere in sight, but everyone was on the floor, most in a fetal position. A little girl and a little boy sat to his left all alone, they were crying quietly. Beast Boy leaned down and the two kids looked up with red stricken eyes. There was another thump behind him and Raven had joined him in the room. She nosed her way behind him and found her way in front of the crying kids who immediately leaped forward to grab her.

"Puppy!" The little boy cried out in a gurgle and to Beast Boy's surprise Raven sat down and allowed him to hug her with a tight grip. The little girl also crawled forward and grabbed onto Raven, she in turn laid her paw over her shoulder in a sign of comfort.

That's when he realized something; that kid was the same one he picked up earlier. The little boy looked up and smiled, "Beast Boy."

"Hey kid." Beast Boy replied, leaning down to ruffle the kid's hair.

"Where's your mom?"

The little boy pointed his finger. There in the aisle laid a body on the floor. Beast Boy felt his chest tighten and he looked around before racing forward. Bending down he let his hand slide down to her neck, there was a pulse and she was breathing. Beast Boy let out a breath of relief. Raven looked at him and Beast Boy nodded, letting her know she was ok. The shaking started again and a few people around him gasped, a few started to cry.

"Beast Boy!" Someone shouted. Suddenly all eyes were on him and a few more people cried out his name as well. _Whelp, nothing like a shouting of a death sentence_ he thought to himself.

"Thank Heavens we have a Hero on board."

"We're saved!"

"Titan help us!"

Beast Boy lowered his ears, feeling suddenly overwhelmed. He never asked for this. He never wanted this. But he's forced to do something that he's only done once in his life. Something he would prefer to hide inside. Lead. He stood up, a serious tint in his eyes and with a direct tone he growled, "What is going on?"

He could see Raven peeking at him from behind one of the seats with curious violet eyes, the two kids still latched onto her fur with wild eyes. Everyone was silent for a moment, pausing in their cheers… until he heard laughter. It was quiet at first, then it grew. Suddenly above the cheering, above all the shouts there was a sound of continuous, loud clapping and Beast Boy watched a shadow suddenly appear from the corner of the plane. He couldn't see the man's face; it was covered in black cloth. The rest of his body was shielded in silver and black fabric as well-almost in a snake skin texture.

"Oh, thank the stars you are here oh powerful Titan." There was a fit of laughter, "I don't think I could stand going up against this teen titan; I may need some backup. You are so well known…oh wait…no you're not."

The man stepped out of the dark shadow and Beast Boy stared at him, only his green eyes noticed as he cooed, "Oh how precious, you actually act like you can save these people." He cackled for a moment before continuing, "Stop it, they don't deserve false hope like that."

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes and growled, "I'm sure taking out a snake on a plane is easier than you think."

"Oh you are the funny one." The man smiled then sighed in thought; there was a click and Beast Boy felt his heart lurch seeing a gun appear in his hand. There were so many things that happened at once. He remembered moving his feet forward, lurching in attempt to…what? Fly across the room in the speed of light? To be as fast as Superman? No, he only moved a couple inches before he heard the shot. There was a screeching bark behind him-no doubt Raven crying out some sort of warning, obscenity or perhaps just a scream. People all around him screamed in unison. There was a sound of a bullet sinking in flesh and a loud thump rang in his ears as he skidded in the middle of the walkway. A blonde haired teenager fell dead to the floor, she gripped a worn out teddy bear in her arms and it rolled down the walkway away from her. Blood seeped from between the eyes and he heard the scream of the parents nearby.

"Still think you're invincible titan? Still think you're a hero? Go ahead save her! Oh wait…!" He burst into giggles, "she's already dead!"

Beast Boy stared at the body on the floor and felt sick. People around him began to cry and moan, they knew…he knew…there was nothing…he….he couldn't do it. He wasn't strong like Robin or powerful like Starfire. He didn't have magic like Raven or even the technology like Cyborg. He felt himself hyperventilate for a moment, just standing there, staring. He had NOTHING. He was the weakest link. He couldn't save them, he couldn't save himself. He couldn't transform…how…how can he transform again?

Something tugged at his pants and he looked down seeing Raven snarling at him, her violet eyes wild; she was trying to tell himself something, what it was…honestly he wasn't sure if he even cared. The laughing started up and Beast Boy watched the gunman lift his weapon toward Beast Boy. For a moment he didn't know what to do, he heard the shot- and lucky for him Raven had enough strength to snag the back of his shirt and toss him to the ground. There was a bout of screaming and he could see from the distance a couple people who stood from their places and had tackled the gunman. Suddenly two violet eyes stared at him, blocking out everything in the background. They demanded something. She growled and he could feel her claws sink in his shoulders.

"Fine." He growled back and transformed into a wolf to hear her.

She continued to stare at him while he laid on his back in his dark green wolf form. He could hear the struggles in front of him but Raven blocked everything out. It didn't matter; all he could think of was what the man said and the girl, falling dead to the floor. He wasn't quick enough, not like the Kid Flash. He couldn't save them. He was right…he wasn't a hero.

"You are Beast Boy." Raven stated suddenly, quiet…but direct, and Beast Boy felt his eyes glaze over hers as she pinned him down hard on the ground, he couldn't even move.

"You are Beast Boy of Titans Tower." She repeated a little louder and Beast Boy watched her with silence, barely hearing her voice; still just seeing the dead girl on the floor. She had a future, she probably went to high school.

"You are not Robin. You are not Cyborg, Kid Flash, Starfire or even me. You are a Titan, you are not perfect." There was a short pause and Beast Boy let his eyes cross hers for a moment then stuck as she continued quietly, "but that's the best of it; you aren't like the others. We don't need another Robin or Cyborg, we need you."

Beast Boy watched her eyes dig into his, "You are Beast Boy and you are more powerful than you can even imagine."

He continued to stare at her, feeling fire erupting in his chest from her sudden words, the girl fading in the background of his mind. He stared at the fire that laced in Ravens eyes as she continued to look in his own which swam with confusion, and he sighed, looking away from her. _Beast Boy…sounds like a loser name to me…_

"Garfield Logan, do you understand me?"

Beast Boy's eyes flashed to hers and they fixed to her, his breath becoming more rapid by the minute. That was his full name, wait…how did she know his full name? Something sparked inside him, hearing his name being called and he felt shock travel through his bones. He knew she knew his first name, but the last name…

"You can turn into the most deadly of animals, and even more, you don't even know the extent of your powers. You are young. Don't you dare think of yourself any weaker, do you understand?"

Beast Boy pulled back his ears but continued to stay silent under her pressure, listening…his eyes glued to hers.

"Don't give up… they…we all need you. Come on, you know you're smarter than this. I've seen it. Come on Garfield, get up…" Raven lifted her paws and Beast Boy watched her move away from him. Beast Boy slowly sat up and stared at the floor for a minute, he looked up at Raven who watched him with soft violet eyes.

_Who the hell is that? Because I swore that was Raven earlier. _

"Raven?"

"What?" Raven answered tensely and uncertain, hearing his voice for the first time since she tackled him.

"Ok, just making sure it was you."

Raven pulled her ears back and growled, he smiled; getting to his paws he padded forward close to her and nudged his head against her shoulder, in which she stiffened.

"Thank you." He whispered. He could feel the surprise linger off of her as he continued to pad forward, past her and stand, watching the man take out a woman who was one of the people who got up for his sake. He saw the stranger reach for his gun which fell to the floor, lights flickering above him. Oh no, he wasn't letting him kill another with him around. Beast Boy sprinted forward in the shape of a wolf, as fast as he could, not taking the chance of transforming again he slammed into the stranger, chest first on the back wall. He sunk his claws in the man's shoulders who let out a scream of surprise and cried out, "oooh nice puppy, good dog." But he quickly was silenced as Beast Boy swung his paw against the man's head, slamming it to the ground. He stopped moving.

Beast Boy snarled and everyone around him started to cry out, happy voices boomed in his ears as he transformed back to his human form. He felt something sticky and realized he stepped in blood, from who…it was uncertain…he spotted the dead body of the teenager nearby and almost felt himself slip into anger before he found control and turned around seeing the passengers stand up on the shaking plane. Raven stood in the middle of the section; she turned back to the two kids who ran out to her and allowed them to hug her and grab her fur in comfort.

"Can anyone tell me what happened?"

A man in the back spoke up, "I don't know of his real intentions but I saw him sit over here."

The man pointed to a seat not far from him and Beast Boy let his eyes slip over toward the cushion.

He heard a few people scream and someone shouted, "Behind you!"

But Beast Boy didn't have time to turn around, he felt something grab around his neck and the teen titan fell still, hearing a click near his ear.

_I can't believe I didn't…I hit you hard on the head…why…Shit._

His thoughts were a bit everywhere at the time and he heard the man's rough voice, "look at your hero now everyone-not so tough huh? Do you want to see what happens to your heroes when they are ordered to die?"

Beast Boy gasped and could feel the man smile under the mask, "that's right kid." He whispered, "This was no coincidence. You were meant to get on this plane."

He was feeling the oxygen leaving his lungs as his grip tightened on his throat, surprise lingering throughout his body._ Kill me? Why me?_ He was about to transform, too afraid before because he didn't know how fast the man's reflexes were. But if he were to die, might as well die trying. But he didn't even get the chance as a flurry of gray entered his vision. Raven, who raced down the hall, without even tripping, had leaped and snapped her jaw on the man's hand where the gun was latched. There was a shot and people screamed out in panic as the gun fell to the floor. Beast Boy took this chance to turn around, and transforming into a bear he watched Raven leap to the side, stumbling slightly from being knocked off balance. From there Beast Boy side swiped the man then slammed him, hard in the chest, hearing a loud crack. The man flew forward and slammed against the wall, and sat there still. Transforming he grabbed the gun and Beast Boy chucked it on the other side of the plane, far from them and the passengers.

Beast Boy growled then transformed back to a wolf, looking wildly to where Raven was. He heard a shot earlier when she grabbed him and fear spiked in his gut. Raven sat a bit away and he padded forward, she looked up and greeted him with a sly smile. Blood dripped from her mouth and she almost looked like a rabid killer. She shook her head and spit out a mouth full of blood.

"Well, I can cross that off my bucket list." She stated her tongue hanging out in disgust.

Beast Boy laughed as Raven stood up; he looked around and saw the hole in the seat next to Raven and sighed. She was fine.

"Practically chewing off a hand was on your bucket list?"

Raven shook her head, "Heck no. But don't ask me to do it again. I only did it to save your sorry butt."

"And I'm eternally grateful."

"You better be." Raven countered with a hint of a sly attitude. She smiled, her teeth red.

"Don't do that." Beast Boy replied.

Raven pulled back her ears, "Oh now you tell me not to be happy."

"No, you look like something from a horror movie with all that blood in your mouth." He laughed quietly then was quiet for a moment before recalling something, "Hey Rave, you ran all the way here without tripping once."

Raven closed her mouth from his comment, blinking in realization then spoke up, "Yeah, I did, didn't I?" He saw her eyes crinkle, "I guess I'm finally getting the hang of this…whatever I am."

Beast Boy smiled but then sighed, feeling the stickiness between his paws. He looked at the red that painted his fur and stared at it for a moment before hearing Raven speak up, "Come on, we need to get in the cockpit."

At one time Beast Boy may have made a joke of that, laughed or came up with some silly pun. But not today. Not now. Not even the sun can light up his day, too much blood was on the floor; he didn't like it. He looked up seeing Raven turn around toward where the door to the cockpit would lead behind the curtain. Beast Boy watched her then turned around himself and quietly followed behind. As she disappeared behind the curtain he looked to his left than his right. The two people who distracted the man lay still-both of them smelled…off. He stared at the woman. She wore a jean jacket and khakis, she looked no older than thirty. Her eyes were open, he felt something choke in his throat.

"Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy looked up and shook his head, clearing away the image he pushed his way through the curtains and let out a breath; closing his eyes. Raven sat in front of him, head bent. She looked over her shoulder, eyes tinted, "I'm sorry Beast Boy."

He looked at her and lifted his head, walking by, he swallowed, smelling the death that lingered around them. He stopped in front of the two bodies-two hostess of the plane. The plane attendants lied against one another in a sick silence. He nosed one of their hands which held a cell phone, it was cold.

He sighed again and replied quietly to her, "Don't be. It wasn't your fault."

He could feel Raven watching him and he padded across the two dead women, careful not to step in any more blood. He felt the breath of Raven following behind him quietly. He saw the door to the cockpit-it was cracked open. He stopped, a bad feeling settling in his stomach. Pushing forward he watched the door open with a creak and saw his worst nightmare. Out of all the movies he watched, out of all the stories he heard. Not once did he dream it would happen to him.

"No." Beast Boy cried out, racing forward he felt Raven running behind him. There, lay the two piolets, dead in their chairs. Beast Boy transformed into himself and shook them both, neither responding. Both cold and sticky with blood. He felt tears traced on the edge of his eyes, fear griped his gut. He couldn't do this… he was too young…he couldn't…Raven tugged at his pants and he transformed back to a wolf, trying to catch his breath.

"Look."

Beast Boy blinked through tears that dared to fall and whisked them away before his teammate could see, then looked to see where she pointed. There in bold letters was "autopilot." His felt a wave of relief hit him in the stomach as Raven continued, "that doesn't help everything, but at least were headed in the right direction; or at least, near land." Beast Boy nodded, seeing the endless blue stretched before his eyes. Farther out was covered by clouds.

"From the looks of it, we have about another twenty minutes to figure this out."

Beast Boy nodded again and was about to reply when a scream hit his ears, he looked behind him to where the passengers were located and lowered his ears in annoyance, "oh come on! What now?"

Raven also looked behind her, surprise laced in her eyes. Beast Boy heard another scream, it wasn't of an adult…not of a teenager. It was a scream of a child. He pushed off from the ground and leaped over the two bodies and pushed past the curtain. Beast Boy slid on the floor, claws scraping against the metal with a loud, "screech."

"No." He heard Raven cry out behind him as he saw what she was staring at.

"Oh there you are, I thought you may have died from shock back there." It was him. How…why…how?

"What? Thought these things only exist in comic books? Wake up kid, this is the real world!" There was a bouncing laugh and Beast Boy felt something boil inside him. There was something unnatural about this guy.

"It's ok…Don't let him control you." He heard Raven murmur behind him as he tensed his body, filled with anger.

"I'm with you." She whispered.

Beast Boy felt a sense of calm flow over him and he let his eyes flicked behind him, green stared into violet as they stood there in the hall. He nodded, afraid to say anything-afraid of what he will say.

Transforming into himself he felt his fists ball and forced them to relax. _It's ok._ He watched the man, the very same man he thought he knocked out twice stand in the walkway. _It's ok._ He saw him hold a child, that little boy with one mangled hand... he was crying. _It's ok. _The gun was nowhere to be seen-but it really didn't matter as the light from the flickering overheads cast a glittering shine to the knife held at his throat. It wasn't a cheap weapon, even from standing here he could tell the knife was crafted with time and patience. It looked sharp, sharper than any tool he had laid eyes on. The man smiled as he stared at him with quiet eyes. Beast Boy heard pleading behind the man, he saw the mother-she was awake and held the little girl that was with the little boy earlier. She held her with a tight grasp, but her weak voice was drowned out by the man's booming tone.

"Have I silenced the talkative titan? What? Don't have a joke for this?" He laughed and continued, "Wait…wait, plot twist, YOU are the joke!"

Beast Boy forced a smile, feeling his anger grow. _Don't let him control you._ He pushed his emotions away for a moment, willing to feel nothing, see nothing but him, as if it were just the two of them in a room.

The man seemed to be caught off guard from his lack of speech and continued in a more direct tone, "So here's what's going to happen buddy. You're going to hand me that parachute over there." He paused to lick the blood trickling down his lips, "and I'll let the kid free…" He paused, "I know you two are buddies, so I would hate to…" Beast Boy heard the boy let out a gasp between tears and he swallowed, willing to only stare at the mans' eyes. He wasn't going to get sucked in this time. "…See him squirm."

Beast Boy felt Raven move to his side and he looked down and watched where her eyes pointed to where the parachute was located. Beast Boy smiled, "Sure buddy."

The man blinked as he watched Beast Boy strode over to where the item was located. He could feel the other passengers stare at him as he made his way forward. He could only guess as to what they were feeling, what they were thinking. Probably nothing good.

"You know. This reminds me of something." Beast Boy continued as he found his way to where the parachute was located. Climbing over a couple chairs he felt his hands brush over a few bags, "Jump City would occasionally have a few villains come to town. Some I would laugh at, others, well, not so much. Usually as a team we could stop anyone-that is until one showed up. He took a teammate of ours, twice and turned them against us. The first time was Robin."

Beast Boy stopped in front of the glass box and he looked up at it, "Yes, Robin, our fearless leader turned against us. He had no choice really. At the time everyone hated him. We all thought he was a traitor…"

Looking up at the locked area he used his elbow and smashed it through, wincing a bit as he pulled the handle from the other side and opened it up. The parachute fell to the floor. The room fell silent for a moment and he continued, "But then we realized he was sacrificing himself to save us. You see, we had some pretty deadly devices in our systems that could potentially kill us at any moment. He chose to be a slave rather than see his teammates die on the battlefield-killed by cowardly acts."

Beast Boy picked up the parachute and turned around, heading back toward the man who only stared at him. When they were a couple feet apart the man narrowed his eyes, his grip on the knife held in place, digging into the little boy's neck.

"What an interesting story Titan, but I must have missed the memo on why this has any importance."

Beast Boy smiled, "the whole moral of the story was about sacrifice… sometimes you have to do things you don't want to, to keep your friends safe." Beast Boy paused, gripping the parachute lightly with his hand, he thought of Raven…the little boy and finally the passengers; he could feel their eyes on him. He heard Raven bark behind him, he wondered what she said.

The man narrowed his eyes and growled with order, he could feel his comfort plummet in front of him "give me that."

Beast Boy looked down at his hand and took a breath, "sometimes you just have to work with what you have." He smiled and shook his head, "I'm not Robin."

Looking up he felt his fangs scrape the edge of his lips as he let go of the parachute, letting it fly toward the man. He watched the little boy squirm as the man's grip faltered, reaching for the safety net. That's when he took the opportunity. Leaping forward, just after he let go of the parachute he transformed midair into a wolf, the man caught the item as Beast Boy tackled him to his side. The little boy rolled to the ground away from them, and he felt something slice against his skin-Beast Boy gritted his teeth. Green eyes stared into green and Beast Boy bared his fangs for him to see.

"I am Beast Boy."

Transforming again he felt his body shrink rapidly, his course texture that struck fear in many people around the world. The Inland taipan (world's most venomous snake). Beast Boy felt his teeth sink into flesh and he could hear the scream as he let go, transforming he flipped back to his feet in human form and watched the man lay on the floor, grab at his neck where he was bit and stared at Beast Boy with wild eyes.

"You're…you're…." He started and began to cough, grabbing at his neck, his nails digging into his skin.

"Not who you thought. Don't mess with me. I've seen enough dead bodies for one day-one more shouldn't be a problem. No one messes with my town and gets to leave alive."

The man stared at him and watched him writhe on the ground, grasping at his throat. He could see the bubbles escape his lips, but Beast Boy wouldn't look away. He chose to kill him. He should watch. If he couldn't watch, then he didn't deserve to die. If you can't allow a man to look you in the eye as he dies…then you killed the wrong man.

He watching him gasp for breath, his face turning a different shade and he reached forward, grasping at Beast Boy's feet. The teen titan just stood there, staring, watching him slowly suffocate to death. He heard him scream…as did everyone else. The pain must have been unbearable. He looked up at Beast Boy with eyes streaming with tears and chocked out, "Kill me, please."

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes and stepped back, "I already did."

The stranger screamed with agony, falling to the floor, face down. He watched the man suffer for another couple minutes before he fell still. Beast Boy stared at him as he watched him take his last forced breath, his face discolored and left hand mangled from Raven's attack earlier. Beast Boy swallowed and finally looked away, staring at floor where a trail of blood footprints lay.

He could feel the eyes of everyone around him as he bent down and picked up the knife to examine the blade. Opening his bag he stuck the weapon inside and stood up, feeling lightheaded from the whole experience.

He suddenly felt someone grab him and Beast Boy snarled, only realizing too late that it was the mother of the two kids grabbing him in a hug. He startled her and she paused, letting go and Beast Boy shook his head in apology, "I'm…I'm sorry."

The woman shook her head with a sad smile, "No, I'm sorry. You've been through a lot. Thank you. Thank you so much for saving them." She motioned to her two kids who clung to her legs, looking up at him with wide eyes.

Beast Boy swallowed and nodded, he looked down at his feet with a quiet sigh, still seeing the dead bodies in his mind. The woman spoke again, and he felt her hand on his shoulder, "You can't save everyone Titan, that's the first lesson of being a hero. Don't be so hard on yourself."

Beast Boy felt tears grow at the edge of his vision and began to turn away to hide them. But before he could he felt her arms suddenly around him, a hug… like what his mother did such a long time ago. Beast Boy felt himself go limp for a moment, not wanting to move. Just happy not to fight anymore.

"You're just a boy. You had to grow up so fast."

Beast Boy only listened to her, closing his eyes and feeling the tears daring to fall again from earlier.

There was a sharp bark and Beast Boy looked over to where Raven stood and the woman let him go with a smile, brushing his hair slightly from his eyes, "that isn't just a guard dog, is it?"

Beast Boy looked to her with surprise and smiled, shaking his head, the woman studied the gray dog for a moment who stood next to them with impatient violet eyes, "You're Raven aren't you?"

Both Raven and Beast Boy looked at her with wild eyes of confusion, she smiled realizing she was correct, "Don't worry, I won't tell a soul."

Beast Boy smiled, "Thank you."

He looked down toward the kids who gripped their mom's legs tightly, he bent down and ruffled the little boy's hair who reached out toward him. But Beast Boy didn't pick him up this time. instead, reaching to his backpack he picked out his old comic book-it was a series one about the teen titans, a writer in his town had done. He stared at his treasure for a moment before handing it to the little boy with outstretched hands. He took the comic and stared with wide eyes, "it's yours. Maybe one day you can be a hero too-look at Robin he doesn't have any powers."

The kid looked up and then leaped forward, wrapping his hands around Beast Boy's neck, "I love you Beast Boy!"

Beast Boy's eyes widened and the kid let go then quickly turned to his mother to show off his new toy. Beast Boy began to stand back up but winced. Eyes closing for a moment he watched the mother turn around to where her other child sat and bent down to sit on the floor with them both. Beast Boy grimaced as he held his side and looked down at his hand, seeing red stain his glove. Beast Boy sighed and turned around to another sharp bark from Raven below. He looked down where Raven stood and he smiled, transforming into a wolf he stood in front of her with a forced grin.

Raven stared at him and spoke a little unsure of what to say, "I...um…are you ok?"

Beast Boy looked at her and laughed, "Depends on how you define it."

Raven smiled and sighed, but before she could reply there was a loud 'bing' sound that was quiet but loud enough for both wolf transformers to hear. They glanced at one another before sprinting back into the cockpit. There were lights flashing and to his horror he saw land in front of them instead of the endless strip of ocean below. Raven looked toward him with wide eyes. He felt his heart race as he cried out, "Raven, I…I don't know what to do."

"Neither do I..." Raven replied quietly, looking around for something to catch her attention.

Beast Boy felt his fur stand on end hearing a voice, "Hello? Hello? Come on flight 234, flight 234 come in?"

Raven stared at the radio then looked at him, Beast Boy looked up at the radio then noticing Raven staring at him he looked at her and lowered his ears, "Oh no. No way dude. I…" But that look Raven gave him said it all and wincing he transformed back into his human self, feeling light headed again he grabbed the radio and took a breath, steadying himself the best he could and tried to be as professional as possible.

"Um hello?"

"Hello, flight 234! State your position and bearing we need you to begin to land in five minutes close to latitude 26…"

"Um dude, whoa… slow down I need to write this down somewhere."

There was a pause then an annoyed voice at the end, "Flight 234 did you not receive proper training? Please give your co piolet the radio."

"No dude you don't understand, I'm Beast Boy from Titans Tower from Jump City…I…I don't know how to fly this thing. The people who fly this are...are dead…I…I don't know what to do!"

He heard Raven groan nearby and he looked at her; she stood up on her hind paws and laid her head on the dash, staring outside.

"You're joking right?"

"I wish I was sir."

"Shit. Ok, give me a moment, stay calm."

Beast Boy sighed and, he knelled down and let his head lean against the cool surface of the planes dashboard, "Yes because being calm right now is completely normal."

He felt his head pound and his side ached as if coals were being held up against his flesh. Soon there was a returning voice but the planes inside lighting flashed, once, twice… he looked up at the flickering lights and then tried to listen to the voice on the other end of the radio, but all he received was a faint fuzz with an occasional shout of a word…or half a word.

"What?" Beast Boy asked. There was more chatter and buzzing, the lights flickered again and the plane moaned. He saw Raven looking around wildly and that's when he noticed all the pens sliding down. His eyes grew and Raven leaped to the other side where the dead copilot sat and slammed her paw on a large square button. There was a loud 'beep' and he looked up to see a bright light shining with the words: "Fasten your seatbelts"

Beast Boy's eyes widened as Raven turned to him and scrambled forward, she knocked the buzzing radio from his hand and pointed her nose toward the dashboard. Beast Boy looked to see where she was looking and felt fear grip him, there in bright letters read: "_warning: leakage_"

She stared at him then jumped down and pushed against the piolets seat, knocking the body to the floor with a "thump!" She growled and lowered her ears, Raven then looked up to him and whined. Beast Boy shook his head, "Hey man, there's one thing to play video games where you can fly…it's another to actually fly a plane!"

Raven barked and Beast Boy swallowed and instead sat down, "Ok…what do I do…"

He felt the plane lurch and he had to hold on to the dash to keep from smacking into it. He quickly snapped on the safety belt and watched Raven stand up on her hind legs and push a couple buttons, she looked up at the dash a few times. She growled, he could feel the plane losing altitude quickly. She shook her head and howled, sitting on the floor with lowered ears. He looked at her and knew she didn't know what to do. That made two of them. Beast Boy sighed and tried to remember anything he learned from a game or maybe watching Cyborg or Robin in the Tship. Checking on the lights and a few other buttons he figured out how to lower the tires... and by lowering this part of the wing…yes, the ride became smoother. He could feel Raven watching him as he tried to figure this out silently.

But the blinking red warning light continued to flash in his eyes and he knew he had no clue what he was doing. He knew landing on land could potentially kill people…no he will not do that. He couldn't. He had no idea where the next airport was located and even if he did, he probably couldn't land it without killing everyone both land and plane. There was only one way and even that was dangerous. Taking a hold of the wheel he turned off the auto piolet and he heard Raven's bark of surprise next to him.

"It's ok Rave, I got it."  
>Raven fell silent as he turned his direction toward the color blue far down the line up ahead. It took him less than five minutes to get to a low enough altitude, he was frightened he would hit a rooftop. The lights flickered once more before he found himself in darkness in which he gasped. Pulling up he yelled, the plane coursing over the water before crashing into it with a force. Beast Boy felt himself fall forward and he saw Raven slide to the side without any willpower as the plane cruised over the water-Beast Boy held onto the wheel, feeling like he was losing control. Soon the machine slowed down and he watched the water slide down the windshield as it came to a halt. He let out a sigh and looked to his left to see Raven shake her fur before quickly racing over toward him. She jumped up on the dash, which was partially underwater outside already and watched her push a button to release all the exit doors (I have no idea how this all works in real life, I'm so sorry). He could hear air as the doors flung open. To his surprise and delight, they had landed in a fairly shallow lake, so the water only reached halfway up the plane. At least there was one less thing to worry about.<p>

Turning around he jumped out of the seat and splashed down to the floor which was filling up with water pretty fast. He heard Raven jump down next to him and they both raced down the hall into the passenger area where many people were fighting to get out; most had grabbed their floatation device on the seats and were using them to stay afloat once outside. Beast Boy saw the two kids and the mother and raced forward. The mom smiled as he took the little boy who clambered on his back. He quickly dived outside and helped the mother and daughter as well get outside. Once in the open lake water he realized it was about an estimate of possibly 8 or 9 feet deep. He quickly left them and retrieved six more people until all was left was him and Raven. She stared at him, belly deep in water in the plane, pitch black. Beast Boy smiled and replied, "I guess you can't swim huh?" (I kid you not...titanic soundtrack came on when writing this part. Spooky)

Raven stared at him with narrowed eyes and growled, he laughed, "I guess that's a no."

He paused then continued, "Ok, here go to the exit and I'll transform into a dolphin or something to keep you afloat."

Raven stared at him for a moment then walked forward to the edge and stood there with wide eyes. Beast Boy walked up beside her and jumped out with a loud splash. Transforming into a dolphin as promised he hit the surface and stared at her. Raven stood there for a moment not moving. Beast Boy waited…and waited. Finally he transformed back into his wolf form and began to do the doggie paddle.

"Come on Rave, its ok I won't let you drown…"

Raven shook her head, "I might slip."

Beast Boy laughed, almost choking in water, "You kidding me? I'll never let that happen, come on jump! Be brave like I know you are!"

Raven stared at him for a moment and swallowed, eyes narrowed she leaped into the water with immense spunk. There was a loud splash and he watched her flail her paws, sputtering and he could feel the fear spark inside of her as she tossed her paws around wildly in the water.

"Beast Boy! Help I can't… I can't do this I…!"

Beast Boy shook his head, "If you would have flippin jumped my direction that would have been helpful."

He quickly transformed into a dolphin and dived down to catch the sinking dog. Transforming again he found himself to be a sea turtle and Raven sat soaking wet on top of his shell once he hit the surface. She narrowed her eyes and barked a few words before sitting down fuming. _See you can do it. Just needed a little push is all. _

Soon him and many others were on shore and Beast Boy watched Raven leap off his shell onto land, where she stood there and heaved a heavy sigh. Beast Boy quickly transformed back to himself and looked around, a few more were still in the water swimming toward them but other than that, everyone who was alive on the plane had made it outside. He smiled, happy at least that he did something. But he wasn't able to bask in the glory for long for flashing lights were up ahead and coming this way-fast.

As he was about to turn back into a wolf he felt someone grab his arm and quickly turned to see the mother again. She had a concerned look on her face. She looked down at Raven who was shaking the water from her fur then back to Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, Raven; don't trust the government. No matter what they say-run; run far from here. If you make it to Westside woods east from here; that is where I am staying for the break...It's an old cabin surrounded by pines." She paused and reaching into her bag on her back she unzipped the pouch and asked for his hand. Beast Boy complied and he felt her stuff something between his fingers. Before he could open his palm she scooped up her little boy and girl in both arms and raced toward the emergency lights ahead which had gain a significant amount of distance, they were practically here. Beast Boy blinked and opened his palm to see two hundred dollar bills in his hand. His eyes widened as he watched her race away and her warning echoed in his mind. Raven looked up with a tilted head and she watched him stuff the bills in his backpack before turning to her.

But before he had time to do anything there was a voice, then many voices booming around him. People were racing their direction with great speed. Both officers and locals alike came to see their condition. A few cars made their way nearby and Beast Boy walked a little ways away until he was stopped by a few officers running in his direction. Beast Boy stopped, curious but cautious. They both stopped in front of him, slightly out of breath and Beast Boy paused, looking down at Raven she gazed at him before he heard them speak, loud and commanding.

"Garfield Logan aka "Beast Boy" from Titans Tower Jump City of the United States of America."

Beast Boy blinked an nodded, "Yeah, that's me."

"You're under arrest for property damage, theft, hijacking and creating worldwide terrorism-"

Beast Boy's eyes widened._ You have got to be joking with me._

"What the-dude you have it all wrong!" He cut the officer off and quickly looked toward Raven who stared at him from below at his feet with just as much surprised as him.

The officer stared at him with stern eyes and continued, "-and you have the right to remain silent."

_What a welcoming committee, I know I wasn't expecting flowers or cake…but this…this is just ridiculous. _

* * *

><p>Well, there you guys go-the chapter of a lifetime. This def. goes in the pile of 'longest chapters written'. I'm going to have to change my rating now because of this chapter...heheh. Hope it wasn't too bad, I see you made it...unless you skipped to the end ya cheat. :p<p>

I'm kidding, anyway; as I said before I wouldn't be able to make this story without my music... and Spotify is my savior. I made different playlists specifically for each mood that I've been working on. Such as adventure, romance, fear, happiness, etc. It really helps bring out my mood for each part.

Also; Since I didn't specify in the story I should point out the assassin managed to get a gun through security when BB and Raven were distracting everyone. And please don't be terrified of snakes now; I exaggerated a bit on the scene with that one. It takes a little longer to actually progress and die from it. I just didn't want to lengthen the story too long. :3

Anyway, like always review if you want, it helps and it makes me happy! Don't you want to see me happy? No? Gawsh find then. I'll go back to my hole. .-.

:p

Mai


	11. Chapter 11

I guess I owe you guys a chapter like this, huh? Eh, maybe, maybe not. I must apologize if I scarred anyone last chapter. But there was a reason why I chose to turn to that type of emotion. Think about it. You guys may be a little mad at me, frustrated or just plain confused. That's exactly how I want you to feel, that is what my characters feel and by feeling what they do-I hope it enhances the reading just by a bit! There is a reason behind everything, I don't kill off anything just for the heck of it, I'm not that crazy yet! :p

This chapter is a little shorter and I apologize. But I feel like adding in a different perspective will help out a lot. Or add in the confusion XD

As for the reviews, like always, thank you! :D I wish I could talk to each of the guests separately, but all of you made me smile. As for the question of being a total nerd; there is absolutely nothing wrong with that! Stand out, be different; because that is what's great. There is only one you :) (Eh-heh; yeah, you're going to hate this chapter though since it is quite short! My bad :p)

Like always I own nothing but the characters I make up!

* * *

><p>Puppy Love 11<p>

* * *

><p>The dark shadows loomed overhead making anyone close enough to squint their eyes at the little light that shined from above. A few chairs were scattered in the dim room; there was a desk, and in front of it sat three large monitors flickering images of people in various cities across the globe. The farthest monitor showed black and white photos with various numbers splattered on the sides of the screen, while the remaining two were colorful and bright, showing off the beautiful day today.<p>

There was a shuffling of feet as a man entered the room, long coat and greasy hair, it was as if he hadn't showered in days. On his shoulder was a bag, heavy enough to strain a modern man. In his hand he held a platter of food and as he made his way across the room he found himself in the darkest shadows of the corner. There is where he lay the tray, two eyes looked up as he set it down.

"The darkness compliments you sir, but pray tell, does it not strain your eyes while you work?"

The man in the darkness looked up to the words and smiled, "of course, turn on the lights if you will Mark."

The man named Mark nodded and shifting the bag on his shoulder he waltzed over to the light switch on the wall and flicked them on, revealing a small work area for study. On the far side lay various microscopes and chemicals that Mark could never guess. Near the monitors lay scattered papers and on the desk were various trinkets and tools that were recently thrown on top. Many boxes lay scattered on the floor, most of the stuff still lay inside.

"I see you have already began to unpack." Mark observed.

The man in the shadows smiled and scooted forward, revealing his scruffy brown hair and beard. "Yes-but the blasted heater won't stay on; that's what we get for such a sudden move."

Mark nodded and the man continued, "Pish posh on Wallace-he should have known better than to let her roam outside. Fresh air-bah. I've never heard anything crazier. Science needs no fresh air."

There was a squeak as the man stood up from his chair and ignored the plate of food; instead he walked over toward the monitors. He stood in front of them watching the pictures light up from one to another.

"The security cameras are still working as planned at least." Mark offered from behind.

There was a bit of silence as he laughed, "Yes-there is still that. Not even Wallace know the secrets I hold here." There was a short pause before he continued, "Blast it all-these darn things…"

Mark watched the farthest monitor flicker for a few seconds to his left then fall still on another black and white photo of a couple standing on a beach looking across the water. The man flicked a few buttons nearby, pushing boxes out of his way to sit down on a wooden chair, and he stared at the pictures that passed by on screen. Finally it rested on the Titans Tower back in Jump City. He eyed the building for a moment as the silence eclipsed the two men. Finally he spoke, quiet and questioning.

"Do you know how to make a man crazy?"

Mark was taken aback from the question and shook his head, feeling the answer slip between his thoughts.

"No sir."

The man smiled, he flicked on a photo from inside the titans tower showing the ravaged hallway where the fire took the tower. There both Starfire's and Beast Boy's rooms stained black, the wind tearing at them from the outside where windows were pulled open.

"You take him out of his comfort zone. Put him somewhere he's not used to…" There was a pause as he flicked a picture of the airport, security tape was marked off with bright yellow colors. "…Stack the odds against him."

Mark was silent, watching the man stare at the picture for another few seconds before switching to another back to Jump City. This time it was of the Jump City Animal Shelter. They both sat there watching a vehicle pull in with a bundle of dogs in cages who escaped earlier that day.

"Hm. Surprises lurk in every corner…every corner Mark. Who knew the kid had it in him."

"Sir?"

The man smiled toward the screen and flicked it to a still picture of Beast Boy-it was an older picture of him in the Jump City airport. He studied the titan for a moment before letting his eyes flick over toward Mark.

"Death my boy, the kid killed. Takes a lot to push a man to kill, don't you agree?"

Mark stared at the darkness that creviced his eyes, the madness that swarmed in his pupils. It was known he was a mad genius, full of wonderful…horrid things. Of course it was all in the name of science or so he proclaims. Hearing his dark words, Mark had nothing to express to his old friend and instead just nodded.

"Yes."

The man hummed with a smile and turned back to the monitor, he flicked his wrist and Mark watched him slide his fingers down the keys. Looking up he saw a silent video of Beast Boy standing in the plane. He saw the shot of the gun and the girl that fell to the floor and flinched, looking away from the monitor, feeling uncertain. The man snickered and continued quietly as the clip sputtered and continued.

"Fascinating… he managed to kill my assassin. Granted he was only an apprentice, just started training… never liked him much anyway." he cleared his throat, "But still…the green kid has potential, don't you agree?"

"Yes."

He could see the screen flicker as Beast Boy leaped in for the kill and he watched with strained eyes until he looked away.

"I'm sensing that our little friend here could be of more use to us alive than dead."

"Sir?"

The clip stopped, he could see the teen titan standing over the suffering man, a look of anger plastered on his young face. Of all his life watching the teen titans, he was the last one he would have bet on to kill. He was the youngest and the most lighthearted of them all. It was amazing what something like death and feeling trapped in a corner can push someone to do. Mark shook off the uneasy feeling as his friend continued to speak again, his tone full of awe.

"Did you see him morph? It was as if it was natural. Fascinating really. I must know more." There was a pause as he lifted his hand to his chin in thought. "You know what Mark? Cancel the other quests, let him come. Let him see our little secret."

"But sir, won't he ruin..?"

The man waved his hand nonchalantly with a smile. "Nonsense my good boy. When you turn a man crazy, there is no going back."

"Crazy sir?"

His friend gave a hearty laugh, pushing back in his chair and glanced over toward Mark with tinted eyes.

"Have you ever seen a sane killer? No?"

The man shook his head, "No sir."

"Of course not!" His friend shouted, clapping his hands together, making Mark jump in the process. "You must drive a man to his edge-scare him. With just enough fear you can control a man who is afraid."

Mark shook off the surprise and a thought came over him, "You think you can control a titan sir?"

The man was silent contemplating the accusation, "do you deny my words old friend?"

"No, only adding onto the possibilities."

"Yes. Well…" he paused in thought. "One titan is no challenge…two titans; now that will be a pain."

Mark nodded, "What shall we do sir?"

The friend smiled and turned back to the monitors, his dark hair tossed in his eyes as he stared at the screens in front of him. His eyes flicked over a few images before settling back on the titan tower, the wind barreling into the building as a storm was brewing in from the distance. He watched the clip for a moment before speaking.

"Send two of my best to both Titans Tower and Titans East. Keep them distracted. I want nothing to do with them."

"Of course." Mark replied with a curt nod and he was about to turn away when the man spoke again, staring at the monitors. He looked up to see a picture of the Jump City Titans leader standing just outside the tower, next to Starfire. Both seemed to have a serious look on their faces as they spoke words too low to catch on screen.

"Hm, Robin look at you-always pretending to know everything. Sometimes I think you forget you are only human." He laughed and his eyes shifted to the woman next to him, "Oh of course the beautiful Starfire, how can anyone forget you? You are the shining light of innocence." He hummed a small tune as he flicked his pictures around the tower, he came across Cyborg to which he smirked and moved on throughout the rest of the rooms. His eyes knit in confusion as Mark watched him flip through the cameras again.

"But where is the sorceress? That is peculiar. Unless..."

Mark watched his old friend slide his hand over a few buttons until he showed a photo of Beast Boy and a gray dog inside the airport. The man zoomed in the photo and leaned back in his seat in thought and suddenly a smile broadened his features.

"Oh, how could have that slipped my mind, of course, the dog, it all makes sense now!"

"The dog sir?" Mark asked nearby and his friend turned around, excitement filling the air around him.

"Don't you see Mark? The dog is Raven, oh how our little pup has succeeded in more ways than one!" He pointed to the monitor where Mark noticed distinct violet eyes and felt a wave of surprise hit him-it was very possible that accusation could be true. He watched the photo come to life as the man turned around back toward the screens. He saw the dog race around the airport as if she knew where she was headed, Mark caught himself staring then a thought dawned on him, remembering the true reason behind the little pup and Project IT.

"But sir wasn't she supposed to be in research for…"

His friend stood up from his seat, cutting him off mid-sentence, "Enough I know what the pup is used for-but I can use her for other means as well. Forced transformation is a peculiar thing, I've seen it in mice but never a human, oh ho!"

He laughed and Mark watched from a distance before hearing a soft barking to his right. Mark raised an eyebrow, a pile of boxes lay in the corner along with a cage covered with a dark green cloth. The cage rattled for a moment before the cloth slipped down, revealing the little brown pup inside. She stood, blue eyes wild and fur fluffed.

The man glanced over toward Elsa with little interest then crinkled his eyes toward her, "Don't worry little one, you'll see them again, I'm certain of it."

Mark watched the pup lean down as the man strode toward the cage, he could hear whining as he stood nearby. He glanced at the caged dog and watched her stand, letting off a low growl. The man smirked, hitting the cage and sending it toppling to the ground. Elsa fell to her side as it crashed to the floor with a "bang". Mark watched the pup stand up in the cage, now tipped sideways and lowered her ears as the man towered above her.

"Yes, they will come. Let them find us, I'll be waiting."

* * *

><p>Cry I dare you. Lawl, just joking I know it was short-I warned ya. Anyway I was going to actually take a break from this story last chapter, but I felt so bad leaving for a bit after that last crazy chapter 0.o and I really wanted to add something in to reassure you guys. I will be going back to my other very neglected stories, lol. I surprisingly have been getting reviews for them too-which is odd since I haven't updated them in awhile. I guess I'm doing something right with this story to attract others to my two other fan fics :3<p>

Anyway you guys stay awesome and try not to hate me too much! I'll update later down the road, I promise! :)

Mai


End file.
